


Be yours

by az90971



Series: passion [4]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 76,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/az90971/pseuds/az90971
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Series: passion [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1472210
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

如果离开Midgar，那么自己应该去什么地方呢……开始环游世界吗，就像‘很久’之前那样吗……然后呢，找个地方安身吗……哼……找个地方躲起来直到自己老死吗……这样也不错……呵……是不错……虽然已经决定离开Midgar，但Cloud却迟迟没有动身，而是一个人漫无目的的在某个街区闲逛……当他停下来的时候，发现自己正站在第五区的那座破败的教堂门口……  
为什么会来到这里……还期待着Aerith微笑着问他‘还好吗？’……真可笑……‘现在’的Aerith根本就不会认识他，也不会因为他的‘无能为力’而死去……  
在门口愣了一会儿，他伸手去推开门……也许那些花会让自己平静一些，那些Aerith亲手种的花……

而就在推开门的时候，他看到一个近乎‘不可思议’的画面……花圃中的Aerith依旧是忙碌着，而蹲在褐发女孩身边帮助她的是Zack，至于Sephiroth，这个银发男人就站在一边看着忙碌的两人……  
再次愣住的Cloud呆呆的站在门口，看着那一切……突然的，他好像确认了什么一样……

‘这个世界不属于他，他也不该出现在这里，这里早已经没有一个属于他的位置……他……只是……多余……的……存在……’

似乎是发现了什么，Aerith抬起头……当她看到愣在门口的Cloud后，她微笑着向对方招手。对现在正站在教堂门口金发男孩她还有点印象，那人曾在向她买花的时候盯了她很久，虽然她并不认识他，但她并没有反感这个奇怪的家伙，相反的，她只觉得他很……‘可爱’……当然，还有一种‘奇怪的熟悉感’……  
由于Aertih这一突然的举动，Zack回头去看教堂门口，也许是什么熟人来到这里，比如Reno……同时回头的还有Sephiroth……而作为‘被看一方’的Cloud现在想做的就是‘逃走’……

“Cloud！”极短时间里，银发Soldier就确定了站在门口的是曾‘逃离’他的金发人……确定之后，他喊着那人的名字，并快步向对方走去……好像这样就可以‘挽留’住对方一样。  
“嗯！”想逃走却一直站着不动的Cloud被Sephiroth抓住手腕，而现在他能想到的就是‘挣脱开’。  
“Cloud……”即使‘抓’到了Cloud，Sephiroth也不知道自己应该说着什么，做些什么……他现在所能想到的只是‘不再让Cloud逃走’……但，这根本就不做不到……  
“放开……放开我！”拼尽全力挣扎着，Cloud向后退……虽然他曾经是那么的想见Sephiroth，甚至不惜去在Soldier的庆功会上扭腰，但是他现在想做的却是逃走……至于逃走的原因，只是……只是他不知道应该如何面对Sephiroth，这个依旧是‘英雄’的Sephiroth……  
“……Clo……”不知为何放开手的Sephiroth看着Cloud一步步的后退，这个像是受了惊吓的金发人甚至撞到了门上，之后， 这个‘突然出现’的金发人就跌跌撞撞的跑出去……也许他应该追出去，或者从一开始就不放手……但，一切都晚了……现在，呆呆的愣在门口的人换成了他……

“喂……老兄，你在干什么，很丢人的。”Zack走过来，拍拍他的肩。  
“……我……不知道……我……”很难得，‘英雄’也有‘为难’并‘难堪’的时候。  
“咳，我说你……是不是认真了，还是……算了，做兄弟的还是要提醒你，别这样，那个人……应该不值得你认真。”  
“为什么？”  
“喂，你冷静的头脑上哪里去了？”正打算‘进一步开导’Sephiroth的Zack的话被依旧在花圃中的Aerith打断。  
“那是谁？”女孩这么问。  
“不知道。”两名Soldier异口同声的回答……  
“不知道？刚才Sephy可是喊了‘Cloud’，他的名字？”花圃中的女孩依旧在照顾那些不该生长在Midgar的花。  
“我只知道他的名字是Cloud……只有这些……”看着门口无奈的叹了口气，Sephiroth真不知道自己刚才去‘抓住’那个已经逃走的金发人是为了什么……只是一时冲动吧，就像不久之前在那个混乱的庆功会上一样。  
“真名？”Zack小声说着，“虽然……我不知道你究竟为了什么，不过那个家伙……很奇怪……嗯，不会只是一个奇怪的‘Soldier爱好者’吧……哈。”  
“你什么意思？”  
“还记得庆功会吗？第二天我在电梯里见过那家伙……那家伙……啧，莫名其妙的从背后抱住我……喂，别这幅表情……是他主动的，我也不知道为什么，不过，我没有被刺杀已经很不错了……你知道的，有人在Wutai的时候……”面对Sephiroth一脸‘惊异’的表情，Zack后退几步，摊摊手……  
“……我知道了……不过……”对于Zack提供给他的‘情报’，Sephiroth不知道应该如何‘分析’才好……那个金发人究竟是什么人，在做什么，真实的身份……他全都不知道，他不过只和对方上过两次床，而那根本就不能给他任何有用的‘信息’……  
“你们商议什么？那么神秘……嗯？”花圃中的女孩站起来，掸了掸裙子上的土，“走吧，妈妈今晚做了好菜，不准剩下哦。”  
“真的吗！？”看到Aerith已经整理完花圃，Zack跑向对方，帮女孩掸掉身后的土……  
“……该死的……”而留在原地暗骂的Sephiroth并没有今晚可以吃到非神罗制品而高兴，相反的，他已经对Emlyer的料理失去了兴趣，现在他最想做的就是‘抓到’Cloud，并将一切拷问清楚……

而此刻慌慌张张逃出教堂的Cloud正在街上漫无目的的走着……究竟应该去什么什么地方，他根本不知道……猛然间，他发现现在的Midgar已经没有可以‘容留’他的地方了，虽然想在这里活下去不是一件难事……已经入夜了，现在去哪里……回到那个酒吧附近的住所吗，那里倒是随时可以回去睡的地方，毕竟那间仅能容身的小屋暂时还是属于他的……不知道什么时候，他已经站在第五区贫民窟的巨大的幕墙电视下，那个破旧的的、不时发出刺耳噪音的东西长在播放着关于‘反抗军’的种种劣行以及神罗是如何保护人民的……呵，真有趣，就算‘过去’改变了，该有还是会有，比如Avalanche，比如Soldier……只是，不会再有那个‘疯子’出现……望着电视上那些不清晰的画面，Cloud叹了口气……自己这样做究竟是‘对’还是‘不对’……

“嗯……你好。”一个熟悉的女声从他身后传来，同时他的肩膀也被轻拍。  
“……”Cloud被吓到一般的转身……  
“吓到你了？”穿着淡粉色长裙的Aerith向后退了一小步，显然的，她被Cloud突然的转身吓到了，“你住附近？”保持着一贯的笑容，女孩问他。  
“我……不是，只是偶然到这里……”Cloud‘手足无措’的回答Aerith的问题……而当他看到女孩身后不远处的Sephiroth和Zack后，他的‘手足无措’加剧了……他甚至不敢去看那三个人……虽然在‘过去’他很少看到那两名Soldier穿便装，但是现在他对那两人的打扮一点兴趣也没有……  
“你的口音……Nebelheim？”女孩似乎接受了Cloud张惶的态度，继续‘饶有兴趣’的问着。  
“嗯？！”听到Aerith这么说，Cloud突然‘镇定’下来……  
“啊……我的一个朋友也是这种口音……嗯，是女孩子哦。”  
“是……是吗……”  
“嗯……我们曾经见过吗？我好像认识你，但又不认识……”女孩认真的看着Cloud并思考着……她真的不能从她所有的记忆中找到关于这个金发人的线索……但是她就是觉得她认识他，并且熟悉他……这非常说不通，但事实就是如此。

“啧……Aerith在干什么……”充当‘保镖’角色的Zack盯着不远处的Aerith和那个金发家伙。  
“你嫉妒了？”虽然这么开着玩笑，但是Sephiroth现在比谁都想去了解那个金发家伙……有时候，他很羡慕Aerith的那种会去立即解决一切‘迷惑’的性格……就像现在，对于那个偶然遇到的家伙，她都会去直接找对方说话，以确定自己是否真的‘认识’他……  
“……最想找那个家伙的人是你吧……Sephy……”现在Zack只想让Aerith快点离开那个金发小子……真该死，谁知道会在这里再次遇见这个家伙……就在快到Aerith家的时候，那个女孩又一次‘最先’看到那个盯着幕墙电视看的小子，之后，棕发女孩说了一句‘等一下’，就向那个小子走去……该死的，要是那个小子敢对Aerith做什么，他一定会撕碎那家伙的骨头……虽然同样对Cloud有些‘疑惑’，但是Zack却只是认为那是自己的一段‘模糊不清’的记忆……谁知道那个小子是谁，或者说，他并不想深究……毕竟那小子是一个他‘无关’的人。  
“要是担心就去把Aerith叫回来，Emlyer的菜可能要凉了。”  
“难道你不想去追那个小子……我还是那句话……兄弟，你还是留着点你的感情吧……如果你这次是认真的话。”  
“你不去，我去。”似乎没有听到Zack的‘劝告’，Sephiroth向着正在交谈的两人走去。

反正‘阻止’已经来不及了，Zack索性留在原地看着事态的发展……不过今天还不错，他们并没有被‘围观’……呵，好吧，今天他们的便装也帮他躲过一些‘围观’……也许，对于一些人来说，对于Soldier的印象只停留在那身制服上……

就在Aerith继续‘追问’Cloud的时候，Sephiroth走过来……而这一次，面对到接近的Sephiroth，Cloud没有逃开……‘逃走’在现在来说是一个不明智也不礼貌的举动……  
背后的幕墙电视上正在播放着神罗的Soldier讨伐恐怖分子的精彩镜头，这真像一个讽刺。  
Zack此刻并不能听清不远处的三个人在说什么，但是他看到那个金发家伙又摇头又点头的样子很可笑……那样子很好玩，就像他曾经见过了某个不合群的羞涩士兵，只是他现在已经想不起来那个家伙具体的样子和名字，他对那个士兵的印象只停留在‘一个好玩’的家伙层面上……现在，他只希望Aerith对那个金发家伙的‘审问’快点结束，毕竟，能吃到Emlyer的菜的机会并不多……


	2. Chapter 2

“喂……你们打算在这里聊到天亮吗？”等得不耐烦的Zack走近那三人，并将手塔在Aerith的肩上，“难道这美好的夜晚就是用来聊天的吗？”  
“Zack……你饿了吗？”Aerith用手肘轻击Zack的腹部示意对方把手拿开，“……嗯，Cloud，你愿意和我们一起吃晚饭吗？”

当Aerith提出这个‘邀请’的时候，在场的三个男人全愣住了……Cloud张了张嘴不知如何回答，Sephiroth虽然依旧是面无表情但是从他微扬的嘴角来看他还是赞同Aerith的，而目前唯一‘不同意’Aerith意见的就是Zack……

“喂……为什么不先问问人家是不是已经吃饱了。”Zack叹了口气，“现在已经很晚了……”  
“不算晚……而且……妈妈的菜离凉还早呢……”Aerith微笑着，她看着Cloud，“你要一起去吗？Cloud……我妈妈的菜很好吃的。”  
“不……谢谢……我已经吃过了……真的。”Cloud连忙摆手……只是他的‘演技’太逊了……现在的他就像是一个想找借口逃离闯祸现场的坏小孩一样……  
“……哦……那太遗憾了……”Aerith皱眉，一副失望的样子，“……不过，还是很高兴认识你。”女孩脸上恢复了微笑。  
“我……也是……”Cloud挤出一个笑容，虽然那显得很尴尬……他的样子很紧张，虽然连他自己都不知道自己究竟在紧张什么。  
“那么下次见……”  
“嗯……”Cloud点点头……虽然他根本不知道‘下次见’会出现在什么时候……

好了，可以离开了，针对Cloud的‘审讯’结束了……虽然这场突然开始的‘审问’并没有让Sephiroth得到什么‘有价值’的数据……金发人的名字是‘Cloud Strife’，曾经在神罗当雇佣兵但不是Soldier，家乡是Nibelheim，退伍后没有固定职业……这些东西和Turks提供给他的‘数据’没有什么区别……不过，就‘了解一个人’来说，那些数据已经足够了，但是Sephiroth还是觉得那不够……金发人，Cloud一定还有什么‘不为人知’的秘密，或者说，Sephiroth的直觉告诉他，Cloud并不只是数据描述的那么‘简单’……突然间，Sephiroth有些厌恶自己，现在的自己简直就像是一个习惯窥探他人隐私的蠢货……  
算了……如果金发人真的有什么‘秘密’的话，他是不会在这种场合下说出的……  
至于Cloud，他只是故作平静的向Aerith等人道了‘再见’……在整个‘审问’过程中，他一直都在躲避Aerith的眼神……但是他为什么要躲避……他害怕什么……他还要‘害怕’什么……在这个世界里，已经不会再有他重要的人突然死去了，不会的……所以……他不应该害怕……他应该高兴的看着Aerith，还活着的Aerith，高兴的回答女孩的问题……但事实却不是那个样子的……Cloud不明白，自己那向着‘英雄’大声告白的勇气到哪里去了……究竟在害怕什么，害怕这个‘不能容纳自己’的世界吗，还是害怕自己‘根本不会被这个和平的世界接受’……还是害怕‘这个和平的世界会突然消失’……不管是害怕什么，逃避什么，现在Cloud就想找个地方躲起来，让自己冷静下来……逃避自己渴望的，就像很久之前从自己崇敬的英雄面前逃走的时候一样……  
而就在Cloud要转身离开的时候，又‘出了意外’……一块小铜牌从他身上掉下来……也许他真该检查一下自己的裤兜……那块铜牌在落在地上，并被什么弹了一下，最终落在Zack的脚边……

“你有东西掉了……”Zack好心的弯腰捡起那块铜牌……而当他看清这块小铜片是什么的时候，他整个人呆住了，“你怎么会有这个东西？！”  
“我……那是……”Cloud完全愣住了……他不知道该怎么解释……在‘这个世界’里，那个东西根本就不应该出现在他手上。  
“这是什么？”Aerith凑近去看那个东西……  
“这是我的军牌！”Zack瞪着Cloud说，“你怎么会有这个？！”  
“那是……”Cloud根本找不出合适的理由……那块带着血迹和弹痕的军牌是Zack的‘遗物’，是他在靠近Midgar的那个山崖，Zack死去的地方找到的，他一直都把那个军牌带在身上，就像护身符一样……  
“啧……我的军牌还没有丢失记录……”Zack盯着这个军牌，上面的早已干的血迹和弹痕都让他不舒服……“这是什么？难道有个和我重名的人？！”  
“也许这是你的后援会特制的玩意。”Sephiroth突然说话，“也许这样的东西更能表现……战斗英雄Zack的气概。”  
“我怎么没有听说过这种东西。”Zack仍然拿着这块属于又不属于他的军牌，“你是我的……Fans？”  
“这……这是……我无意中捡到的……”Cloud说了谎，“可以还给我吗？”  
“捡到的？”Zack满脸怀疑，“难道是某个美丽的姑娘掉落的？嗯……Aerith，你有这样的东西吗？”  
“抱歉，我不是你的后援会成员……好了，快走吧，妈妈的菜要凉了……”Aerith拍拍Zack的手示意黑发Soldier将东西还给Cloud，但是Zack显然没有理解Aerith的意思。  
“嗯……说的对，菜要凉了……”Zack将军牌塞进口袋，转身离开……而Aerith抱歉的对Cloud笑了笑，也跟着Zack离开……

Cloud愣在原地，不知道该什么办……那块军牌……该死的，自己应该用强硬一点的态度将那个要回来……那是自己的，是‘Zack’留给自己的’……真可笑，那个被他视作‘护身符’的东西又重新回到了Zack手里……叹了口气，Cloud决定离开，并且永远不要再回到在这里，谁知道下次他又要丢掉什么宝贵的东西……该死……今天这究竟是什么‘遭遇’……先是被无端‘审问’一番，接着自己失去了一个‘宝贝’……呵……这些说不定都能将自己的‘可疑度’提升……

“你还好吧……”一个声音突然将Cloud的郁闷打断。  
“我……还好……”茫然的抬起头，Cloud看到Sephiroth正站在自己面前，“有……有什么事情吗？”  
“嗯……你今晚有空吗？”  
“嗯？！”Cloud大脑突然一片空白，“有……有的……”  
“你还住在那里吗？”  
“是……是的……”说完，Cloud才想起自己应该撒谎，说自己马上就要离开Midgar，永远不再回来。  
“我会去找你。”这语气完全不容拒绝……说完，Sephiroth似乎微笑了一下，“等着我。”  
“……呃……”呆呆的点点头，Cloud不知道自己究竟是用什么心情答应Sephiroth的……

之后，他目送Sephiroth离开……他呆在原地，看着那三个人走远……似乎Sephiroth还回头看了他一眼……但那已经不重要了……  
今晚Sephiroth会去找自己……会去自己的住处……这虽然尚没有发生，但是那已经是不能拒绝的事实了……  
该死的……自己今晚究竟该用什么态度面对Sephiroth……

‘先生您能抱我吗？’，‘先生您能吻我吗？’……‘先生您能……爱我吗……’  
妄想！纯粹的妄想！

Cloud用力摇摇头……苦笑着，他真希望自己能留下Sephiroth的电话，这样他就可以发短信给对方，说他今晚有事，不能接待神罗的英雄了……

回到自己的住处……这是一个属于Midgar下层的一个5层小公寓，他住在303……这里不算宽敞，也不算安全，但是对他来说已经足够了……进了屋门，他反手将门锁上，挂上门链……之后，他倒在床上……  
Sephiroth真的会过来吗？还只是说笑……呵……只是说笑吧……  
拉开床头的抽屉，他摸出包烟……这是Zack长抽的一个牌子，不贵而且味道不错……他抽出一根，在烟盒上磕了磕后将烟叼在嘴里，点燃，吸……  
Sephiroth真的回来吗……真的会吗……  
当一支烟吸完的时候，Cloud猛的坐起来，掸掉落下床上的烟灰……他站起来，将床单弄平，又将床头柜上的烟灰缸中的烟蒂全部倒掉……之后，他脱下衣服，跑进浴室……不过，当他开始认真清洗自己的时候，他又开始嘲笑自己……  
自己怎么做……究竟是为了什么……说不定自己又被‘耍’了……  
清洗完毕，他裹了条毛巾出来……不过，这一次房间里没有正在等待他的Sephiroth，而他却需要等待对方的到来……  
Sephiroth……什么时候会来……再晚一些时候吗……晚餐需要很长时间吗……  
虽然做了‘要等很久’的准备，但随着时间的流逝Cloud变得越来越焦躁不安……他先是躺在床上，后又钻进毯子里，他甩掉自己的毛巾，又从毯子里钻出来，下了床翻出一套干净衣服穿上，再次坐回床上后他觉得自己太傻，那套干净衣服又被脱掉塞回行李中……最终他只穿了条裤子躺在床上……就是那条让他丢掉Zack军牌的有个破口袋的裤子……  
Sephiroth大概不会来了……吧……  
想着自己刚才的行为，Cloud又开始苦笑……这一次他笑的声音很大……自己很傻，是吧……究竟期待什么？！神罗的英雄也许只是在‘说着玩玩’……而自己却……啧……该死的……今天真不应该在Midgar里乱逛，应该早点离开这里！

而就在Cloud嘲笑自己的行为的时候，敲门声传来……立即，金发人止住了笑声，跳下床去看门外是谁……透过门镜，他看到了门外的Sephiroth……银发人‘不安’的观察四周，好像是在躲避着什么……愣了几毫秒，Cloud迅速打开了门，但忘记松开门链又浪费了他一些时间……

“晚餐有点延时……”进到屋里，Sephiroth带着些抱歉的说，“等很久了吗？”  
“是的。”Cloud平静的说……但实际上，他却想紧紧抱住面前的这个银发人……


	3. Chapter 3

“我可以进去吗？”站在门口的Sephiroth问，“或者说，你现在并不方便……”  
“呃……不……抱歉，先生，抱歉……”Cloud愣了一下，然后他迅速侧身让Sephiroth进来并将门关上……而在这之后，他扶着门，没有转身……  
该说些什么，该做些什么……问问神罗的英雄‘今晚过的好吗’之类的话吗，还是像上次一样直接上床，或者向对方郑重的道谢，感谢他没有让自己在庆功会上轮奸……为什么英雄会在今晚来找他，那只是‘一时兴起’吗，还是自己又成为‘重点怀疑对象’了……但，不管是什么，至少今晚Sephiroth会在这里，即使只有几分钟……  
“怎么了？”站在这间不大的屋子里，Sephiroth似乎等着‘什么’……等着金发人先说点什么吗……算了，那个面对门的家伙可能也在等自己开口……所以，他选择了先打破沉默……  
“没……没什么……先生……”Cloud‘受惊’般转身，盯着Sephiroth就像盯着一个‘不速之客’一样……过了一会儿，他发觉自己这样‘很不礼貌’，于是他移开视线去看他的旅行袋……  
“你……要离开吗？”顺着Cloud移开的视线，Sephiroth也看到了放在地上的旅行袋……金发人胸口上的刀伤依旧‘刺眼’……  
“嗯……我……”Cloud深吸了口气，“我是打算离开Midgar……”  
“去哪里？”  
“……去做佣兵，或者做些别的零工……挣些钱……”将视线拖回，Cloud重新看着Sephiroth，现在，他已经没有一开始那么紧张了。  
“佣兵？！”银发人皱眉看着Cloud，“你打算受聘于什么人？”  
“我……”刚刚有些缓和的气氛又开始绷紧，“还没有想好……也许……不去做……嗯……或者做些别的……至少不会再去跳舞，那不适合我……”  
“是吗……”现在，银发人的视线已经移到了Cloud柔韧的腰部，他不能不承认这面前的身体扭动起来后会产生一种特别的‘诱惑性’……但让他更为‘担心’的是，如果Cloud受聘于最近‘四处破坏’Avalanche的话，那样的话……该死的，听说那个‘解救星球’组织给的佣金相当高……  
“至少……会离开这里……”Cloud低着头，走向床，坐下，拿起他的烟，抽了一根叼在嘴里……  
“为什么？”此刻，Sephiroth又有一种捻灭Cloud手指间的烟的冲动……不过，那个牌子的烟似乎有些眼熟……  
“不为什么……我只是不想在这里……”  
“好吧……那不是我应该问的。”想起来了……那个牌子是Zack常抽的……  
“嗯……”抬眼，Cloud再次看Sephiroth……他突兀的问了一句，“Za……他还拿着我的军牌吗……”虽然这问话刚一出口他就后悔了……而且，他险些说出Zack的名字，险些……毕竟在‘这个世界’里，‘Zack’并不认识他，他也不会与对方熟识……  
“那个捡来的东西对你很重要吗？”Sephiroth突然想起曾经有个间谍曾把军牌用作转移情报的载体……  
“哦……不……我只是问问。”  
“……”没有再说什么，但Sephiroth明确感到了Cloud语气中的‘遗憾’……

接下来的一段时间，房间里沉默的有些‘窒息’的味道……Sephiroth甚至都开始怀疑自己来这里的初衷……他来这里是想‘进一步了解对方’，而不是来这里和对方一起玩‘看谁先说话’的游戏……叹了口气，他坐到床上，Cloud的身边，虽然他不确定自己这么做是否合适……

“晚餐……晚餐好吃吗？”将第二支烟捻灭的Cloud小声的问。  
“嗯……比神罗的食堂的东西强。”  
“是吗……那里的东西不是俗称‘狗食’吗……”Cloud嗤笑了几声……  
“也许吧……至少还咽的下去……”想问Cloud是怎么知道的，但Sephiroth猛然想起Cloud也是在神罗军队里待过的……  
“嗯……”

话题再次中断，房间里又充满了‘沉默’……也许是出于‘无聊’，Cloud伸手去拿他今晚的第三支烟，但他的这个举动却被按在他手上的Sephiroth的手阻止了……那个强行的力道是他熟悉的，所‘怀念’的……  
“不要吸了……”Sephiroth的确不太喜欢那种廉价香烟的味道……就算是Zack也不会在他面前连续吸那个东西……  
“……你今晚来干什么……”嗤笑了一声，Cloud放下烟，转头看着Sephiroth……‘质问’对方的时候，他真该佩服自己的勇气……  
“本想问一些事情……”  
“为什么不问……”他贴近Sephiroth……这很‘危险’，不是吗……  
“你会给我怎样的回答……”他的嘴唇几乎快被Cloud的嘴唇碰上了……那廉价香烟的味道已经溜进了他的鼻腔……  
“我不知道……”  
“是吗……”一只手搭上金发人的背，Sephiroth将对方搂近自己……  
嘴唇相碰，微张的唇相互贴合，舌头的慢慢纠缠……Sephiroth在‘不知不觉’间将Cloud越搂越紧，吻的越来越深……而对方也同样抱住了他……Cloud嘴里的烟草味道似乎并没有起初那么令人厌烦了……  
“为什么吻我……”结束了吻，Cloud靠在Sephiroth肩上问，“你……究竟想问我些什么……”  
“你的要离开这里？”抱着怀里的Cloud，Sephiroth说，“如果你真的决定离开，我给一个建议，不要做佣兵……如果你站在神罗的对立面，被我遇上，我也不会留情的……”  
“你是个好员工，Sephiroth……”在银发人怀里蹭了蹭，Cloud闭上眼睛，“杀了我，我会很高兴死在你的手里的……”  
“也许执行人不会是我。”  
“是吗……”靠在Sephiroth肩上，搂着对方的腰，Cloud闭着眼睛……他本来就是被Sephiroth‘杀死’的，这点是毋庸置疑的……

也许的确是忘记了自己来这里的‘初衷’……Sephiroth一开始只是想问清楚关于‘zack’的军牌的事情……但是现在，‘目的’似乎改变了……  
他拥着Cloud倒在下……那张质量不算好的床发出的‘吱嘎’声吓了他们一跳，不过在Cloud保证这张床不会随便塌掉之后，他继续他的事情……他开始吻Cloud的额角，脸颊，抚摸对方的腰……而他身下的金发人很配合的小声呻吟着……而就在他起身为Cloud褪下裤子的时候，他瞥见那颗放在床头柜上的‘毁灭’魔石……  
“你……一直都带着那个吗？”那块魔石是Cloud的‘爱人’留给他的，这让Sephiroth有些‘不舒服’……至今为止，他都不知道Cloud的‘爱人’究竟是谁，或者那个人是否真实存在……  
“嗯……那是……”似乎发现了Sephiroth的视线所指，Cloud起身，将魔石拿起……在犹豫了一下之后，他将那放进了抽屉里……这次，他的抽屉里已经有没有安全套了……  
“很重要的东西就应该收好……”放开已经褪下一半的Cloud的裤子，Sephiroth用一种‘平静’的语气说着，“如果那很重要的话……”  
“也许……曾经很重要……”Cloud注意到了银发人情绪的变化，“只是曾经……”  
“是吗……你很喜欢魔石吗？”  
“我……嗯……”像是在编造一个合理的理由一样，Cloud犹豫了一会儿，说，“或许吧……那些都是珍贵的东西……”  
“嗯……”  
“怎么？”  
“没什么……”  
之后，他们再次接吻……而Cloud的裤子也全部被褪下……再之后，就像曾经一样，金发人张开双腿，接受他的英雄……


	4. Chapter 4

这个夜晚是Cloud距今为止睡的最为安稳的一个夜晚……挤在随时都可能崩塌的单身床上，被昨晚的‘不速之客’搂着……这感觉‘美好’的有些‘不真实’……  
“醒了吗？”那个银发Soldier在问他……  
“……嗯……”Cloud闭着眼睛，依旧搂着对方，“……看来……睡醒的不止我一个……”  
“坏孩子……”Sephiroth用嘴唇蹭了蹭对方的额头，“早上好……Cloud……”  
“……嗯……”没有睁开眼睛，Cloud任Sephiroth吻他的额头，眉角，鼻梁，嘴唇……他微微仰着脸，享受一般的轻‘哼’着……也许应该高兴吧，Sephiroth记住了他的名字……  
“昨晚做了什么梦了？”  
“嗯？”还沉浸在Sephiroth给他的早安吻中的Cloud睁开了眼睛，“梦……什么梦……也许是美梦吧……”

这，的确是个‘美梦’……Sephiroth抱着他，吻着他，就像毫无戒心一样的和他睡在一张床上……而这令他感到温暖安心的状态又在同时带给他不安……现在的一切，感觉都是那么的‘虚假’，没有一点实在感……  
但……这却是Cloud能回忆起的最幸福的时光……

“饿吗？”洗漱完毕之后，Cloud从他窄小的浴室里出来，问坐在沙发上的Sephiroth……那个银发家伙的头发还没有完全干。  
“我检查过了，你的冰箱里没有任何……正经的食物……”  
“啤酒不算吗？”走到沙发边上，Cloud在Sephiroth的拉扯下坐到了对方的腿上，“居然敢不经我允许就翻我的冰箱。”  
“你想怎么样？”  
“吃了你。”这么说着，Cloud轻咬了Sephiroth的鼻尖，“你不回去没有问题吗？”  
“我在休假。”Sephiroth将Cloud搂近自己……他们再次接吻……而此时电视上正放着关于神罗的新闻，无非是找到了Mako的新用途，剿灭恐怖组织，以后新产品的广告。  
“不是旷工吗？”双手环着Sephiroth的脖颈，Cloud看着对方……虽然这张脸是他最熟悉不过的，但是现在他看Sephirorh却像在看一个陌生人一样。  
“怎么了？我脸上有什么吗？”  
“啧……这个笑话太老了……”Cloud嗤笑着，不再去认真‘观察’Sephiroth的脸……他起身，套上外套，出去买两个人的早饭……毕竟啤酒那种东西不是当饭吃的。

虽然想和Cloud的同去，但是Sephiroth还是被留在这个房间里……这是个贫民区出租屋，只有简单的家具，但还算干净，窄小的浴室里不能让两个人同时洗浴，厨房里灶具上落了灰，估计很久没用过了……Sephiroth坐在沙发上，看着放在对面矮柜上的电视……  
就在Cloud出门没有后，Sephiroth关了一晚的手机响了……

“喂……”  
“你还活着啊……”手机另一端是Zack的声音，“我还以为你已经遇害了。”  
“怎么，已经给我准备好追悼会了吗。”Sephiroth嗤笑一声……他的手机上显示的昨晚的未接来电几乎全是来自Zack的。  
“说什么好……哎……”Zack无奈的叹了口气，“你在哪里？”  
“Cloud的家里……别担心，我检查过……他的枕头下没有武器，嘴里没有毒物，周围没有伏兵……”银发Soldier摇摇头，“如果他想杀我，也许我早就死了……我给了他很多杀我的机会。”  
“也许……是个新手。”  
“嗯，是个新手，至少在床上是。”Sephiroth玩着他随身的匕首。  
“啧，你什么时候也学的这么没正经的……”Zack的声音里有些不满，“喂，早点回来，我没理由替你编旷工的理由。”  
“不是我一直再替你编吗……Fair……别担心，他应该不会是什么恐怖分子……好了，你真的认为我会被轻易杀死……倒是你，没事不要随便勾搭漂亮妞……”  
“喂……”手机那端的Zack无奈的叹了口气，“我说你……的确很奇怪……那个小子现在在你身边吗？”  
“出去买早饭了。”  
“……你……”  
“我会小心的……还有，神罗的英雄需要担心吗？”  
“我会在你的旷工理由上写‘泡妞’的。”  
“好的……我会感谢你的……Zack Fair。”  
“我心领了，英雄。”说完，Zack挂了电话……尽管Sephiroth并不‘在乎’Cloud是不是恐怖分子，但是Zack依旧对那个家伙‘不放心’……那个该死的拥抱究竟代表什么……该死的……

放下电话，Sephiroth继续看电视……现在已经开始播放老Shinra的陈词滥调的讲话了……电视里，那个老家伙慷慨激昂的向市民保证，他会让Midgar更加繁荣，而且，尤其要给下层居民更多的利益……呵，在为成为‘名正言顺’的市长而努力吧，老Shinra……  
Shinra的讲话刚结束，房门就被打开。

“我回来了。”拎着食物的Cloud走了进来，“不知道合不合你的口味……”  
“什么都可以。”接过Cloud手里的袋子，Sephiroth将它们放到沙发前的矮桌上……在这期间，他不忘轻吻Cloud的嘴唇……很难想象，不久之前，他还一直回避Cloud微张的嘴唇。

早饭时间中，两人又陷入了沉默……本来，Sephiroth还有一些事情想问Cloud，比如这个金发人的真正的身份，比如有关Zack军牌的事情，比如那个Cloud给Zack的‘莫名其妙’的拥抱……但他始终没有问出口，就算问了，也不一定有回答……而且，他看的出，Cloud似乎也想说些什么，但是这个金发也是选择了‘闭嘴’……  
唯一一两次对话是关于这里房间的墙壁厚度的……因为昨晚他们的邻居不止一次敲墙，要他们安静一点……

“我刚才出去的时候，那个家伙还对我比中指……”Cloud无奈的笑了笑，“没办法啊，这里的墙壁隔音不是很好。”  
“你一定要住在这里吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“没什么……”就算让金发人搬到自己那里去，大概也不会被答应吧……  
“Sephiroth……我……”又是这样，想说什么但是马上又闭嘴……  
“怎么不称呼我‘先生’了？”放下矿泉水瓶，Sephiroth说，“你想说什么就说吧……我在听。”  
“我……”刚要说下去的Cloud的话被Sephiroth的手机铃声打断。  
“抱歉。”拿起电话接听，在说了几句什么后，Sephiroth挂上电话，“我必须要走了……很要紧的事情。”  
“哦。”

Sephiroth站起来的同时将钱夹掏出来，拿出了什么递给Cloud……  
“我的号码而已。”  
“……”望着Sephiroth，Cloud并没有去接……他知道，自己如果拿到那张卡片后可能就再也不能离开Midgar……  
“如果不需要，可以去卖掉……这算你收留我的住宿费。”  
“哦……啊……”Cloud接过卡片，虽然他的动作是‘不情愿’以及‘迟钝’的。  
将卡片交给Cloud后，Sephiroth转身向门走去。  
“等一下，先生，等一下！”Cloud急忙站起来，“……我送你离开……现在是白天……而且，你是公众人物，不是吗……”  
“好的……谢谢……”  
Cloud带着Sephiroth从这间公寓的后门溜走……那是一条布满灰尘不常有人走动的路，虽然这里的堆积了一些杂物，但是却是安全的……  
“好了，从这里向西，就可以到达车站。”下楼之后，Cloud指着一个方向说。  
“我知道了。”  
说完，Sephiroth突然将Cloud拉进怀里……在一个绵长的吻后，他向对方道别……虽然是‘再见’，但却不知道什么时候才会再见到……

“哼……如果想杀我，我大概又死了两次……”  
回去的路上，Sephiroth自言自语……


	5. Chapter 5

看着Sephiroth走远之后，Cloud才转身上楼，直到回到自己的房间之前，他都没有觉察到自己的‘腰酸背痛’。  
打开房门，回到屋里，Cloud好像散架一般的倒在沙发上，脸朝下……  
“该死的……好疼……”  
他用手背捶着自己的腰说道……昨晚，他的床发出的‘吱噶’声真有些‘恐怖’，有几次，他甚至以为床会就此彻底塌掉，不过，还好，那张会发出‘奇怪’声音的床还算结实……  
“混蛋……那么认真干什么……啧……”  
翻了个身，Cloud仰躺着，看着他那低矮的天花板……那个银发家伙昨晚，几乎是一整晚都在弄他，他被那个家伙紧抱，亲吻，在他身体上留下紫红的瘀伤……  
“欲求不满吗……呵……”  
Cloud单手捂着眼睛……昨晚他做了什么……搂住对方，所要亲吻，用生涩的技术为对方口交……以及，看着对方发呆……

那……是一个他‘不认识’的Sephiroth……或者是‘不熟悉’的……  
在Cloud的印象中，Sephiroth一直都是一个‘离自己很遥远’的人……当他还在神罗做一名合同兵的时候，对于‘神罗的英雄’他只有仰望的份……‘Sephiroth’是一个遥不可及的存在，即使他对普通士兵的态度还算是温和，即使他会在战场上保护受伤的士兵，即使他并非一个真正的‘神’……但是……还是‘无法接近’……  
像现在这样……可以拥抱，可以亲吻，甚至是主动吻他……这在‘从前’简直是不可想象的事情，是妄想……如果是‘从前’，像他那样大声对Sephiroth喊‘我爱您！我一直都爱您！’的话，他一定会被认为是个疯子，并会在很长时间内成为嘲笑的对象……啧，说‘仰慕您’会正常一些吧……  
现在……为什么会这样……自己为什么会‘吸引’Sephiroth……为什么，为什么，为什么……只是那个家伙对自己很‘好奇’吗……还说，这也是自己的妄想，是自己在做梦……

想着，Cloud狠狠的咬了一口自己的手背……还好，很疼……  
“啊……害怕啊……”  
自言自语的，Cloud继续望着天花板……大概，Turks已经把自己的身份查清楚了吧……Cloud Strife，出生在Nibelheim，年龄约为21岁，一个毫无建树的退伍神罗雇佣兵，无业游民，靠做零工维生，现今在下层的一家酒吧里做舞者……啧，那都是‘无关紧要’的东西吧……最重要的，应该是查清楚他眼睛里Mako色的来源吧……昨晚，Sephiroth曾经提到过这个问题，他用‘我的家乡盛产Mako’做借口，而实际上，那里的村民并没有几个会出现‘Mako侵染’的症状……  
“哎……”  
Cloud无聊的躺在沙发上，想着什么但是脑子却是一团乱……他看着自己的手背上的齿痕……啊，对了，Sephiroth留给他了电话号码……摸索着，Cloud从裤兜里拿出那张被折过的卡片，万幸，他该死的破裤兜没有把这个玩意漏出去……Cloud看着上面的号码，一连串普通的数字……把这个卖掉的话，估计能换不少G……啧，嗤笑一声，Cloud拿起手机，把号码输入、存储，完成后，而那张卡片被他撕碎丢在地上……即使存在手机里，大概他到死都不会拨这个电话吧……  
啊……应该早点离开这里……在这个世界里，他不就是为了逃避‘Sephiroth’吗……

那个温柔的眼神，那双冷酷的眼睛……究竟哪个才是真正应该给予他的呢……

Cloud闭上眼睛，极力将所有的想法赶出脑子……他现在只想休息一会儿，然后去买一张离开Midgar的车票，不过，在这之前，还有事情要做。

就在Cloud刚刚输入完Sephiroth的号码的时候，他的手机响了……当然，这并不是那个刚离开的银发家伙的来电……  
“喂……”  
“你要香料到齐了，把余款送过来。”  
“哦。”  
简短的对话后，对方挂了电话……同样挂了电话的Cloud起身，套上外套，并换了条没有破口袋的裤子，将钱和手机带好后，他出门，向Wall Market的方向走去……在路过第五区的时候，他不忘特意去看看那个废弃的教堂……很‘幸运’，他没有碰上Aeith。

在Wall Market那个被香气充盈的小商铺里，Cloud需要的东西已经备齐了……  
“啊……真不好搞啊，这些美人，啧啧。”老板摇摇头，一副‘不情愿’的样子把东西拿出来，“看看吧，绝对值这些钱。”  
“少了一颗ALL。”Cloud看着袋子里。  
“我说过了，很难搞的……ALL也是个娇气的美人，你应该为她再多付一成。”老板盘腿坐着，用一副慵懒的口气说着。  
“半个G都不会多。”Cloud耸耸肩。  
“那么好吧，你可以去找别家了……”老板挥挥手作势要把魔石拿回来，“我告诉你，这个地方……”  
“那家旅店做和你一样的生意。”Cloud将装魔石的口袋推向老板，“而且……他们的自动贩卖机……哼……”  
“你知道什么？”老板突然‘来了精神’，“告诉我，我也许会给你打折。”  
“你是生意人吧……应该明白……”Cloud看着老板，“魔石是违禁品的，你我都明白，如果我不要这些东西……哼，那些游击队，最近并没有光顾你的店吧……”  
“啧！”老板愤愤的从柜台下摸出一颗ALL，放进口袋，“满意了没有？！”  
“……也许吧……”Cloud拿过口袋清点，只有将一迭G放在柜台上。  
“这不够！”  
“不想知道那家旅店的秘密吗……”  
之后，Cloud小声在老板耳边说了些什么，那个刚刚还为G恼怒的家伙立刻笑了出来……为此，Cloud口袋里又多了一颗魔石，当然了，这是免费的额外品。

拿着装有魔石的口袋，Cloud出了店铺……他刚刚进行了一场‘非法交易’……因为，在神罗的控制下，魔石已经成为违禁品，但在Wall Market却能弄到，毕竟这里是只要有钱就能买到一切的地方……虽然神罗并没有放松对这里的监察，但是魔石、武器的买卖却没有中断，只不过是越来越隐蔽而已……

“嘿，小子！”就在Cloud离开那个充满香气的店铺没有多远的时候，一只手拍上了他的肩膀。  
“……！”回头，Cloud看到了Zack。  
“你在这里做什么……”叼着烟的Zack看着Cloud……那个烟和Cloud平时抽的是同一个牌子。  
“买些东西。”扭了下肩，Cloud甩开Zack的手……  
“东西……哦……”猛地，Zack抓住Cloud的手腕将对方拖到到一个角落，把金发人抵在墙上之后，黑发Soldier小声说，“那家店里是不是会买些漂亮的石头？只有四种颜色……嗯？”  
“你在说什么，我不明白……啧……”Cloud躲避着Zack的眼神……他现在背贴着墙壁，手里攥着一袋子魔石……啧，他现在要面对的是一个‘不认识Cloud’的敬业的Solider……  
“不走运啊……小子，我可是那家店的‘老顾客’……店主太不会伪装了……”Zack摇摇头，“告诉哥哥，你要这些干什么……小心回答，不然我会让你和那些倒霉的游击队一样后悔自己还活着。”  
“和你有关吗？”  
“当然！”一拳砸在Cloud耳边墙壁上的Zack依旧‘冷静’的说，“这关系要你的命的去留。”  
“佣兵。”Cloud冷冷的说，虽然他并不想在这样的情况下和Zack这样对话，“各个地区总有些神罗处理不了的怪兽吧……还有，砍神罗兵对我没有什么好处吧……”  
“你进了游击队就另当别论了。”  
“没兴趣。”Cloud正视Zack，“如果想把我当什么抓起来随便你。”  
“买卖违禁物品的罪名就已经够了……小子……”Zack看着Cloud，他对这个金发家伙的确没有什么印象……听说这个家伙曾经在军队待过……嗯，倒是听说一些退伍兵靠到处砍骚扰人类的怪兽维生，魔石什么的，也是必须品吧……但是还是不能排除这个家伙是个该死的游击队员……  
“啧……”  
“你这个跳舞的家伙要这些干什么，好好扭你的腰就够了吧……”其实，Zack一直都不明白为什么Sephiroth会对这个金发家伙这么在意……是因为‘探求神秘’？还是因为什么……还是这个家伙有什么奇怪的‘吸引力’……不过，现在，Zack的确也感到了一股‘莫名的熟悉感’，就好像自己曾经认识这个家伙，但是却想不起来任何一点关于这个家伙的事情……  
“不管你的事情吧……”Cloud再次躲开Zack的视线……  
“喂……小子，陪哥哥上次床吧，这样我就当没有看见你……”说完，Zack嗤笑一声，怎么可能，就算不上床，他也会放这个家伙走，大不了以后在战斗中杀了这个金发家伙……而就在他说‘我开玩笑’之前，他看到Cloud微微的点了点头……


	6. Chapter 6

其实，应该‘摇头’才对吧……

就在Cloud点头之后，两人的间的空气突然‘僵化’了……也许，Zack并没有想到Cloud会点头，因为面前这个金发家伙给他一种‘不会为G翘起屁股’的感觉……但，或许Zack也料想到了Cloud会点头，毕竟上次在电梯里，他已经被对方‘袭击’过一次了……  
……啧……  
摇摇头，Zack决定暂时将眼前这个奇怪的金发家伙判定为‘一个奇怪的Soldier爱好者’……之后，他拽着Cloud的手腕，将对方‘拖’进离这里最近的旅店……只要在途中金发人能甩开自己手，Zack就会放对方离开，但实际情况却是这个‘Soldier爱好者’并没有甩开自己的手，反而有几次想握住自己的手……

该死的……这究竟是什么混账情况！？

“就在这里。”  
将Cloud推进房间之后，Zack径直走到床边坐下，而那个金发家伙并没有像一般的用身体换取G的人一样过来为他‘服务’，金发人只是默默的放下装有魔石的口袋，然后告诉Zack，  
“我先去洗澡。”  
并没有阻止对方，但也没有回答什么……不过，对方显然没有让他一起去洗的意思……

叹了口气，Zack重重的躺倒在床上……接下来做什么，打电话告诉Sephy‘你的小朋友在我怀里，不想来教训一下这个不贞的家伙’吗？啧，算了，‘顺其自然’吧……  
不过，这也许是一个‘机会’，可以彻底‘检查’一下这个家伙……尽管Sephiroth将Cloud判定为‘可疑’却没有‘危险’的家伙，但Zack并不信服这个‘判定’……一个眼睛里有Mako色的乡下舞男，究竟能构成什么威胁，不过，现在某个正活跃的组织里，来自Nibelheim的也有几个……嗯，来自Gongaga的也有……毕竟那里兴建的Mako炉子触犯到一些人的利益……去他的‘榨取星球的生命’，石油、煤、天然气不也一样是星球的财产吗……啧……  
躺在床上，望着天花板，听着浴室里的水声……过了几分钟后，Zack坐起来，看了一眼放在桌子上的装着魔石的袋子……啧……该说那个乡下舞男是个‘粗心’的家伙吗，把魔石留在一个‘陌生’的神罗员工面前……或者说，那个口袋里只是一些普通的东西……站起来，Zack走到桌子边打开袋子……  
“啧……不错啊……”  
袋子里果然都是魔石，而且都是成色不错的货……清点了一下袋子里的魔石，啧，对于一个要靠和怪物干仗吃饭的家伙来说，里面的东西是有点奢侈……如果……用这些来杀死Solider，也许……差不多……将袋子原样放回后，Zack坐回到床上……现在，这个黑发Solider开始怀疑自己是不是有点‘被害妄想症’……不过，这种‘怀疑’也许是由于对金发人身份的无法判定而形成的……

那就奇怪的熟悉感究竟是怎么来的……该死的……尤其是那个奇怪的拥抱……为什么当时那个家伙抱上来的时候，自己会突然有种‘很熟悉的体温’的感觉……该死的该死的该死的……还有……就是那个奇怪的军牌……

想着，Zack将‘没收’来的军牌从裤兜里掏出来……这个沾满血污还有子弹焦灼痕迹的金属牌上刻着Zack Fair的名字，番号，血型……这些信息和Zack现有的军牌上的一模一样，只是在军牌的背面，刻着两个本不属于这个军牌的字母……‘C S’……也许是某个名字的缩写……摸着这两个字母，还有军牌上的弹痕，Zack想到了自己被射杀的场景……  
“啧……是把我当射击用的靶子了吗……”  
但，不管怎么说，这个军牌出现在那个金发人手里都是一个奇怪的事情……不过，大概那个乡下舞男也不会说出‘真相’，因为那个家伙已经为这个军牌编造了一个好理由……捡来的，真是不错的理由……嗯。  
就在Zack为这块本该属于他的军牌‘胡思乱想’的时候，浴室的门开了……围着浴巾的Cloud走了出来……好吧，这个金发家伙应该不会是借着所谓的‘洗澡’的理由叫来帮凶，因为他的手机也是同样留在桌子上的，而且Zack确定自己不是个色昏了头的白痴……

从浴室出来，面对Zack，这个‘陌生’的Zack，Cloud一时不知道该怎么办，他已经不能用‘过去’的方式和Zack相处，不能再去随便的和这个家伙说话，不能搂这家伙的肩以及被这家伙搂着揉头发，不能随时随地的和这个家伙打闹，不能……眼前的这个活生生的Zack是‘陌生’的，甚至比自己第一次见到还是2nd的Zack Fair还要陌生……  
究竟为什么要答应和Zack上床……为什么……只是想确认那个失去的体温，还是只是一个单纯的回报或者弥补……‘过去’的时候，Zack会在他说‘不要，滚开！’的时候放手，所以Zack一直都是‘放手’的……此前以及此后，他都没有任何的经验……给了他第一次‘经验’的是Sephiroth，还是在这个低矮的出租屋里……

一些都变的很奇怪，很奇怪……很……奇……怪……

应该做什么好，究竟该选择什么……马上拒绝还是逃开，还是原地不动……Cloud不知道……现在，他只是呆呆的站在浴室门口盯着Zack……这样……很傻吧……

“喂，过来。”  
Zack拍了拍床铺……金发家伙从浴室出来以后就傻站在原地，如果那家伙像其它的人一样，熟练的爬上床，开始做该做的，事情就会顺利的多……但是，现在那个家伙只是站在原地，而自己却像是个胁迫犯……啧……而且，金发家伙的身体上全是瘀紫的痕迹，简直就像是宣布所属一样……但，Zack清楚的记得，Sephiroth亲口说过……‘我只是好奇而已，仅此而已……’

一时的‘好奇’过度演变到‘认真’，还是一段八点檔狗血剧的开场……鬼知道……

把Cloud压在身下，Zack并没有吻对方，只是摸着金发人的身体……除去满身的吻痕，金发人胸口上伤疤也是一个‘碍眼’的存在……  
“这是怎么弄的？”Zack摸着那个伤疤问……看起来，这曾经是个极深的伤口……  
“原来……在军队的时候不小心弄的……”Cloud半闭着眼睛望着天花板说着……说真的，他也不清楚自己现在这个样子究竟是好还是不好……‘Zack’活着，就在他身边，而且那手掌的触感也是那么的熟悉……只是，他对于这个‘Zack’是陌生的……  
“因为这个才退伍的？还是合同期满？”就像是‘无意’说出的，Zack‘问’了金发人一些关于神罗军队的事情……结果令他意外，这个金发家伙不仅知道，而且知道些军人中流传的小笑话……当然了，Turks给的数据上的确写着这家伙在军队待过……  
“我还没有问你的名字……我……叫Zack Fair，你叫什么？”大概这个金发人早就知道自己的名字了吧……  
“Cloud，Cloud Strife……”  
“Cloud Strife……”Zack重复着这个名字，“Cl……oud……Stri……fe……”

突然的，他想起了那个军牌上那两个字母……‘C . S’……一个名字缩写……


	7. Chapter 7

‘C S’，刻在那块沾有血污军牌上的两个字母……但在现在也只是两个字母，它们什么意思都可以代表，一个暗号，一个地区名字的缩写，一个什么的名称……所以，它们并不一定是人名的缩写……

“啧……那个军牌上的字母是怎么回事？谁刻的？”Zack停下，问Cloud那两个字母的事情。  
“字母？我……不知道……”实际上，他的确不知道……捡到军牌后，他才发现了那两个字母……虽然歪歪斜斜，但却可以看出是Zack的字体。  
“不知道吗？”  
“也许是你的崇拜者刻的……反正那只是我捡到的东西，我怎么知道？！”就像是极力逃避着什么，Cloud‘辩解’着……虽然他想要回那块属于‘Zack’的纪念，但是他已经失去了所有的机会。  
“……呃……好吧……”黑发Soldier撇撇嘴……现在，姑且就暂时相信这个金发家伙吧，反正他是不可能得到一个更为‘合理’的解释了。

沉默了一会儿，Zack叹了口气，继续刚才的事情……而在Zack继续的时候，Cloud选择闭上眼睛，也许这样可以‘幻想’这个正在摸自己身体的家伙是他认识的那个Zack……  
那双手，因为长期握枪与剑而长茧的手正在摩擦着他的胸口，抚过他胸口的伤疤，滑过他的锁骨，他的脖子……当Zack的手指摸着他的嘴唇的时候，他睁开眼睛，看着那个熟悉的脸孔……熟悉的仅仅只是脸……Zack的手指探入Cloud口中，按弄着金发人的舌……不知道如何配合Zack的手指，Cloud只能让自己保持着张开嘴的状态……也许应该吸吮一下Zack的手指，也许应该主动去舔一下Zack的手指，也许……但是现在Cloud完全不知道应该怎么做好……终于，Zack抽出他沾满Cloud唾液的手指，并将它们移向Cloud的后庭，而就在这个时候，Cloud突然推住Zack的肩，就像是‘惊醒’一样的说道：  
“不要！”  
“嗯？”  
“……Za……不，先生……不行，现在不能……我……抱歉……”  
不对……这不对……这应该停止……这不是Cloud‘认识’的Zack……虽然手的温度和触感没有变，虽然相貌一样，虽然任何的都没有变……但……这不对，这不应该……啊……不对，‘陌生’的只是他自己吧，Cloud Strife……虽然不知道自己为什么能有勇气或者原因喊停，但是Cloud的确是希望就此停下，或许换一个时间，换一种情况，他会心甘情愿的躺在Zack身下，但不是现在……他已经有过一次‘莫名其妙’的和人上床的经验了，而这种‘经验’最好不要再增加了。  
“为什么？”但Zack并没有如Cloud所愿那样的离开。  
“……今……今天不行……抱歉，我不能……”Cloud结结巴巴的说着……至于‘放弃’的理由，他不知道该如何说，或许应该用强硬的态度拒绝，但，如果要那么做的话，一开始就不应该跟Zack来这里。  
“回答我，为什么？”Zack抓住Cloud推着他肩的那只手的手腕，并将它按在床上，“今天不会是你的生理期吧，小子……”  
“不！我……没有……准备好……我……”Cloud盯着那只握着他手腕的手……他挣脱不开……  
“恐怕我不会付给你很多，毕竟我不像Sephy那么富有。”Zack嗤笑了一声，“或许你可以告诉我一个我可以接受的价码……”  
“……不是的！”就像是本能的，Cloud挥手去抽Zack的脸……不过，这的确是一个大胆的行为……  
“当然了，我不会揭发你，这笔‘费用’就已经够了吧……”Zack接住Cloud抽向他的手，同样将它按在床上，“还有，你让我有点生气了……小子……”  
而让Zack生气的‘后果’就是双手被捆上，趴在床翘着臀部……Zack的欲望在他的后庭里不断的抽插……这个小旅店里提供的质量过关的避孕套上提供了充分的软润滑剂……Cloud扭动着身体，但这不仅不能让他挣脱，反而像是一种‘迎合’，Zack按着他的头，另一只手搂着他的腰，用力的在他身体里弄着……这就像是一种发泄一般的行为……Cloud叫不出来，也不想叫出来，他极尽全力的让自己的叫声停止在喉咙里，但他却不能让自己停止流泪……不知道什么时候，Cloud哭出来，也许是在Zack粗暴的强迫他转身趴在床上的时候，他就开始哭泣了。手被捆上的时候，Cloud几乎没有做任何的抵抗，之后，小穴被进入的时候，他也只是‘呃！’了一声……现在，他就好像是‘认命’一样的，接受着Zack的侵犯……

或许，如果这种事情发生在‘从前’，那这将是‘不可思议’的……印象里，Zack很少会强迫他，或者从来就没有强迫过他什么……或许，是还习惯这个‘陌生’的世界吧……同样的人，同样的景物，但是却有着不同的‘态度’……这也许仅仅是因为他是个‘陌生人’吧……

双臂被拉起，Cloud被Zack拽起来，被搂在怀里，而Zack的东西却因此更加深入的进入了他体内……捏着他的乳头，Zack继续动着……Cloud扭过头，用满是泪水的眼睛看着Zack……尽力的，Cloud用自己的唇去碰对方的，很幸运，Zack并没有拒绝他……黑发Soldier回吻了他，并将舌头探进去，而Cloud也用自己知道的方法用舌头卷弄着Zack的舌……他的欲望被Zack的手握着，搓弄着，很快，Cloud就射出了粘液……

好了，就这样结束吧……然后离开这里……就装作一副‘什么也没有发生过’的样子离开……  
即使自己不是Soldier，也不能再成为Soldier……即使已经失去了梦想……不，‘梦想’已经实现了……‘重要的人’不是都活着吗，‘重要的地方’不是没有被毁掉吗……所有的一切不是都是照着他最初希望的样子存在着的吗……  
所以……这样就可以了……已经够了……

不能……太贪心……啊……

“喂……你没事吧……”‘事后’，Zack坐在床边，吸烟，“呃……我……嗯……”  
“抱歉。”Cloud趴在床上，轻声说……他的小穴里还有小腹上都是粘液……虽然已经被放开，但是他的手腕还是很疼……  
“该说抱歉的是我吧……”Zack伸手摸了摸Cloud的头发，这是Cloud熟悉的‘安慰’动作，“不过……你究竟是谁……”  
“Cloud Strif。”Cloud闭上眼睛，“我……就是……我……”  
“为什么要道歉。”Zack的手指依旧在Cloud头发中间。  
“没什么……”Cloud支撑着自己坐起来，他看着Zack……然后，他又再次突然抱住了Zack……  
“喂，嘿！你怎么了！”但Zack并没有躲开Cloud的拥抱……也许是身体的本能告诉他，‘这个拥抱没有危险’。  
“抱歉……谢谢……”紧抱着Zack，Cloud再次哭泣……为什么要这么做，这只能增加他的‘奇怪度’……在这个世界里，在‘现在’，他根本不用向Zack道歉，Zack也并没有因为‘Cloud Strife’而死去……  
“喂……别哭了，我不会出去告密的……其实，我当初只是……哎……”拍着Cloud的后背，Zack安慰着……现在，他真的觉得自己像是个威迫犯了，这感觉可不算好，“嗯？你的耳钉和我的很相似啊。”  
“……”不是相似，是一样的……那本来就是一对的，他的这只是‘过去’Zack强送给他的……  
“C……Cloud，你好了没有……如果弄疼你了，我道歉。”  
“没……没事……”松开双手，Cloud不再紧抱着Zack，他擦去眼泪，“我没事，真的。”  
“是吗……那就好……”看着依旧在哭泣的Cloud，Zack有点不知道怎么办好……不知道那时候Sephy是怎么做的……现在，他想起来，Sephiroth曾经说过这个金发人的哭泣弄得他很难堪……  
“……嗯……”终于停止哭泣的Cloud低着头……现在，他只希望Zack可以马上离开，然后他就可以再哭个痛快……虽然不为什么……  
“你饿吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“去吃点东西吧……我请客。”捻灭了烟，Zack说，“如果不愿意就算了。”  
“嗯。”Cloud点点头……

简单的收拾了一下自己，Cloud跟着Zack离开……旅店的钱是Zack付的……  
在Wall Market的那家嘈杂的小饭店里，Zack和Cloud点了‘今日特供’……虽然现在点这个也不会得到‘药店优惠券’。  
“怎么样？”吃到一半的时候，Zack问。  
“……比狗食好点……”  
“差不多。”Zack嗤笑了一声……这时候，他的手机响了，简单的‘嗯’了几声后，Zack挂机，“我要走了，慢慢吃，小子。”  
“嗯。”  
Zack再次摸了摸Cloud的头发后就离开……而这个可能是‘无意识’的动作却让Cloud产生了‘错觉’，一种好像回到了‘过去’的错觉……

也许，当时Zack问他究竟是做什么的时候，他应该回答‘在做一家什么都做的店’……那曾经是他们共同的梦想，哦，不，那是Zack退伍后计划……他，Cloud Strife的梦想只是‘成为Soldier’，虽然这个梦想从没有实现过……


	8. Chapter 8

接到了来自神罗的命令，Zack立刻返回公司……真该死，他今天的休假有要被迫取消了，这都要怪那些随时随地出没的反抗组织……  
坐在向Midgar的上层盘子驶去的列车上，Zack回想着今天的事情……啧……这应该归入‘保密事件’吗，还是告诉Sephiroth，他那个‘纯真的不喜欢别人碰的小朋友’是个随便就点头答应和人上床的家伙，还私自购买魔石……而且，那个小子的确如Sephiroth说的一样，没有杀死Soldier的意图……但是……  
Zack抬起手，看着自己的手掌……那个小子手上也有同样的扳机茧和因为长期握剑留下的茧，看样子，应该是个经历过不少战斗的家伙……还有，那小子的伤疤，看样子，是被什么贯穿……是因为那个才退伍的吗……啧，那么严重的伤还能活下来，不容易啊……但，最无法解释的，就是Cloud眼睛中的Mako色，那并不是因为‘家乡含有丰富Mako’而造成的，那是属于Soldier的颜色……但Cloud并不是一个Soldier，记录里没有他的名字……神罗任何一个Soldier1都会有详细的记录，无论是战死的还是逃走的……  
“我究竟在干什么……”  
Zack喃喃自语，在座椅上换成半躺的姿势……如果真有别的什么组织掌握了制造Soldier的技术，那也是Turks应该调查的事情，他，Zack Fari作为一个Soldier只管去捣毁‘敌人’就可以了……至于其他的，还是少想点的好，也轻松些……今天发生的事情，就当作自己的‘小秘密’算了……

在Zack离开后，Cloud继续吃他的那份‘今日特供’，餐费同样是出自Zack的钱包……吃完东西之后，Cloud离开了Wall Market，回到那间属于他的出租屋……一路上，Cloud并不清楚自己在想什么，但是他的脑子里却是被一些‘乱七八糟’的想法占据……到目前为止，他都不知道自己为什么要答应和Zack上床，不管那是不是一个真的‘玩笑’……回到‘家’里，Cloud将装有魔石的袋子甩在床上，之后他瘫软在这个会发出‘吱噶’声的‘劣质品’上……  
今天，他究竟做了什么……为什么要那么做……该死的……  
Cloud看着天花板，盯着‘镶’在上面的灯发呆……无意识的，他摸了摸自己的左脸，似乎还有些疼……那里被Zack揍了一拳……

去往Midgar上层的列车还在行驶，半躺在椅子上的Zack看着自己手……也许，自己并不应该去揍那个金发人……Cloud Strife……哼，自己那时候真像个胁迫犯，不是吗……不知道为什么，那个金发小子的眼神让Zack十分‘不舒服’……那种眼神究竟代表什么意思，就像是充满‘愧疚’和‘不舍’，Cloud看着他的时候总是用那种眼神……该死的，如果不愿意，一开始就拒绝多好，为什么总是在一半的时候说‘停止’，而且反复几次……好吧好吧好吧……‘停止’也没有什么不好，但为什么在‘停止’以后又要再次‘拉住他继续’……啧，那个金发家伙究竟希望他做什么……他，Zack Fair并不是一个适合做‘陌生人保姆’的家伙……  
“啧……我已经过了傻小子的年龄了吧……”  
叹了口气，Zack自言自语……那时候，就在Cloud再一次阻止他继续的时候，他突然狠狠给了Cloud左脸一拳，并问那个蠢小子是不是在‘耍’他……而就在他那么做之后，Cloud就不再‘阻止’他做什么了，也不‘拒绝’他了……只是，那个金发小子一直都用那种奇怪的眼神看着他……该死的，那个家伙究竟‘亏欠’自己什么……

躺在床上的Cloud回想着今天的事情……其实，他并不希望，或者是说并不愿意在‘现在’和Zack做……是因为自己还没有‘准备’好吧……也许，从一开始就应该拒绝，但如果‘拒绝’就会失去和Zack相处的时间……呵……总是在‘拒绝’后‘挽回’，这样的‘反复无常’的确是会让人生气……  
摸着自己的左脸，Cloud真不知道应该如何解释自己的行为……这真的只是一种所谓的‘回报’吗？‘回报’救了自己的Zack，还是‘偿还’自己把Zack‘忘记’的‘罪孽’……哼，现在只能在‘情况不明’的状态下用身体‘回报’Zack，这真可笑……不过，Zack‘揍’了他这件事倒是‘真实’的，因为自己让对方生气了吧……哈……

那已经不是他熟悉的Zack了，还是说，那是他不曾‘见过’的Zack，一个完全陌生的Zack Fair……也许，如果在过去他没有和Zack熟识，那么他将不会对现在的Zack感到‘陌生’，那么在过去Zack也不会因为被他‘拖累’而死，那么他也不会选择‘现在’这样一个存在……

“啊……Cloud你这个蠢货……”  
Cloud躺在床上对自己说……既然已经选择了这样的‘结局’，这样一个他所希望的‘世界’，那么就去‘适应’现在好了……嗯……  
左脸虽然很疼，但是那疼痛终究会消失的吧……

停止了胡乱想象，Cloud坐起来，掏出他的手机给他远在Nibelheim的妈妈打电话……他告诉她，他过一段时间就要回家，而且他现在已经退伍了……当然了，Cloud的妈妈并没有因为儿子没有成为Solider而沮丧，相反的，她甚至有些为儿子退伍感到高兴……毕竟，军人是个危险的职业……挂了电话之后，Cloud无聊的翻看着手机上通讯里少的可怜的号码……  
自己应该在离开Midgar之前和Sephiroth说点什么吧，或者用短信告诉对方自己要离开了……不过，有这个必要吗，他好像已经明确告诉过对方自己要离开Midgar，并且再也不回来……哼……‘不回来’，究竟是为了什么……逃避吗，还是想要忘记什么……

‘Sephiroth先生，我很崇拜您，您就是我的英雄，是我少年时的偶像，努力的目标。我一直都很敬仰您，一直都很信任您……’

一边想着自己‘可笑’的普通兵时代，一边按着按键打出犹如‘情书’一般的短信……Cloud只是觉得自己现在的行为很‘蠢’，这封短信的措辞就像一个刚入伍的傻孩子写给遥不可及的偶像的不知道该如何表达激动的崇拜信一样……啊，是啊……Sephiroth的确是‘遥不可及’的英雄，而自己则是在一起追寻着这个‘遥不可及’的目标，但到头来什么也没有得到，什么‘结果’也没有……  
“真的……很傻啊……”  
短信并没有写完，Cloud握着手机的手就砸到了床上……那时候，自己总是想引起Sephiroth的注意，但是每次都没有成功过……训练的成绩平平，任务时候的表现也没有‘出格的优秀’，甚至是连送交报告的时候也没有敢说上一句话……一直都是这样，只能是这样……如果没有出‘那件事’，自己大概一辈子也不会被英雄注意到……呵……现在呢，现在这样是因为什么……因为自己不属于这个世界所以才会有‘特殊待遇’吗……神罗的英雄会来主动找自己……呵……这是自己的梦吧，一个迟早要醒来的梦……

盯着天花板认真思考的Cloud并没有意识到自己已经按在下‘发送键’，而那封‘情书’现在已经出现在Sephiroth的手机上了……

回到公司的Zack马上就被命令‘进入战斗状态’……有准确消息称，某个反抗组织将在今天有‘活动’。  
“呃……昨晚玩的愉快吗？”在准备的间隙，Zack问Sephiroth。  
“Aerith家的饭不错。”银发Soldier边在护腕上装配魔石边回答。  
“老兄，你应该清楚我在说什么。”扣好腰带后，Zack拿起肩胛按在肩上，“帮我把后面扣上。”  
“要我帮你系鞋带吗，死小孩。”将Zack的搭扣扣好后，Sephiroth低声说，“我的私生活这么让你感兴趣吗？你以前可没有这么关心我。”  
“那是因为我爱上你了，亲爱的英雄……”Zack用很‘正经‘的语气说，“……呃……别用那种眼神看我……啧，好吧，我只是好奇……你确定那个家伙……呃……怎么说呢……”  
“……你以为我是那种没脑子的傻小子吗……”Sephiroth叹了口气，“工作和娱乐我还是分得清的……还有，他又不是我的什么人……倒是你，Zack……你还记得监视Centra的任务吗。”  
“是保护。”  
“都一样。”银发Solider拿过正宗，“……那不过是个有趣的床伴，仅此而已……难道你知道任何一个和你上床家伙的底细？”  
“……有趣吗……啧……”Zack将Buster Sword背上。  
“怎么了？”  
“没什么……”黑发Soldier摇摇头，“奇怪的家伙。”  
“嗯……明明没有见过为什么还会觉得熟悉呢……”就像自言自语一样的，Sephiroth说，“说不定是哪个家伙的鬼魂来复仇。”  
“不好笑。”Zack叹了口气。  
“哦……是吗。”Sephiroth转身向整备室外走去，“该出发了。”  
“那个家伙买了魔石……在Wall Market。”  
“……”Sephiroth停住脚步，“……他本来就有魔石，也许他是个喜欢收集魔石的家伙……如果他真是个来找死的家伙，我会亲手砍下他的脑袋的……放心。”  
“是吗……”Zack耸耸肩，跟着Sephiroth出了整备室。

外面，士兵以及Solider已经集合完毕，在简单的训话之后，神罗的雇员们蹬上交通工具，秘密出动了……这次的任务是缉拿反抗组织成员，已经有确切的消息称他们将要炸毁七号Mako炉，为了保护市民的安全，就要在他们行动之前捉拿他们，阻止爆炸……

“就像在玩猫捉老鼠一样……”在卡车上，Zack说，“消息确切吗？”  
“哼，相信情报部的能力吧……”  
“好吧好吧好吧……”抱着双臂，用鞋跟不停磕着车厢地板的Zack说，“Sephy……那个……”  
“嗯？”  
“没什么……”虽然还是有些犹豫，但是Zack决定不再提有关那个金发人的事情了……尤其是今天的事情……  
“怎么了？紧张吗？你又不是新兵……”Sephiroth嗤笑一声，“哥哥我会照你的。”  
“喂……那是我的台词！”  
“哦？是吗？”银发Soldier看着Zack，“如果有重要的事情，最好不要瞒我。”  
“啧，你又不是我老娘。”  
“我是你上司。”  
“啧……”

Sephiroth并不知道，现在，Cloud也在去往第七区的路上，那个‘神秘’的金发小子要为他妈妈买些纪念品回去……


	9. Chapter 9

实际上，Cloud并没有认真‘游览’过第七区的‘上层社会’，这是一个不同于下层的地方，这里有着充足的阳光，不像下层地区总要依靠人工光照明，而最为讽刺的是那些藏身于下层的‘Mako炉爆炸’组织却要依靠Mako这种便捷的能源活动……当然了，他们也会使用传统能源，只会在‘不得已’的情况下使用Mako……哼，也许这并不矛盾，不是吗……  
在第七区的商业街中逛着，Cloud为母亲寻找着适合的礼物……就在他路过一家贩卖人偶的店的时候，一个人从他身边走过，并撞到了他，不过，那个人并没有道歉，也没有找茬，只是继续匆匆的向前走……而就在Cloud被撞到的一瞬间，他看到了那个人的脸……Wedge！？他认得那个人，那是‘Avalanche’的成员之一……原本，在过去，Cloud也曾一度受聘于这个组织，但在现在，他只是无业游民，而那个撞到他肩膀的家伙也不可能认识他……

也许，要发生什么事情吧……

虽然又遇见了‘熟人’，但Cloud并没有因此‘怀旧’，他只是继续逛……他来这里的目的很明确，是给母亲找一件或者几件合适的礼物，而不是观察曾经的‘同事’。

“请品尝！”  
“哦……呃？”在Cloud途径一家新开张的糖果店的时候，一只棒棒糖‘戳’到了他眼前。  
“免费品尝！”招牌女孩微笑着举着糖果，“很好吃的哦。”  
“嗯……”伸手，Cloud去接女孩递给他的试吃品。

而就在Cloud刚刚将糖果接过来的时候，突然上方一声巨响，紧接着，在剧烈的震动中炙热的碎片和混着火星的Mako液喷下……看样子，Avalanche的行动提前了……顿时，街上乱成了一片，警报声，尖叫声，以及建筑物倒塌的声音混合在一起……  
就在Mako爆炸后没有多久，神罗军队就赶到了……很快的，这些训练有素的军人就参加到救援行动以及追捕罪犯的行动中……

“快走开！”  
一个士兵猛推了一把Cloud，才使这个‘愣住’的家伙逃离被掉落下来的炉子碎片切成两半的命运，但这个不知名的士兵却在推开Cloud后被落下的碎片夺取了生命……被推开的Cloud倒坐在地上，他浑身是血和土泥，那些血并不是他的，那是曾经递给他糖的女孩的以及刚刚在砸成肉泥的士兵的……那个女孩，就在那声巨响后的，她就被坠下的金属块削去了半个脑袋……  
“喂！你在发什么呆！”  
另一个士兵拽起Cloud，将他推进疏散队伍中……

爆炸的Mako炉还在继续崩塌，那一处爆破点引起了无数的连锁反应，炉子的碎片以及滚烫的Mako不断的不断的落下来，破坏着建筑物以及来不及逃走的人……  
跟着人群在神罗士兵的疏导下，Cloud撤向‘安全地带’……此时，他完全不知道自己的感受是什么……曾经，他也参与过这种活动……他为了一些G而强入Mako炉，按上炸弹，炸毁那个‘偷取星球生命’的机器……但这么做的后果，他当时完全没有想清楚……这真是拯救星球的生命吗？还只是单纯的‘报复行动’……正如Reeve说过的，这并不是拯救星球，这只是杀人，这只是一次破活动，那么多的人因为爆炸死去……而这么的做的后果只是会让更多的人死去……倒塌的Mako炉，崩塌的第七区……让那么多的人‘不明不白’的死去，成为几个人‘理念’的陪葬品……  
颤抖着，Cloud继续跟着队伍走着……周围是喊声，哭声，疏导人员的喊声，碎片砸落的声音，建筑崩塌的声音……嘈杂的，混乱的……

突然，有人按住了Cloud的肩膀……转头，他看到一个银发Soldier正盯着自己，那眼神，充满了惊异和……担心……是担心吗？但，这个过程只维持了几秒钟……似乎是在‘确认这的确是Cloud’后，Sephiroth就松开手，离开了，向着与Cloud行进方向相反的方向走去……Soldier有Solider应该做的工作，对吧……

在安全地区，神罗的工作人员忙碌着，组织市民避难，将伤者送往医院，以及进行必要的疏导……Cloud披着带有神罗标志的毯子站在一边，他已经被简单的检查过，没有严重的外伤……  
“你没事吧？”似乎有个声音在问他。  
“……”  
“你没事吧……Cloud？”是个女人的声音。  
“……！”突然明白那个声音是在问他，Cloud转头，寻找声音的主人。  
“脸上……”Aerith站在他面前，关切的看着他，“受伤了？”  
“没有……”下意识的，Cloud抹了一把脸上的血迹，“别人的。”  
“嗯……很可怕……”Aerith摇摇头，原本垮在她手臂上的花篮也不知道丢在了哪里，“我第一次遇到这种事情……”  
“……”想说些安慰的话，但是Cloud一个音节也发不出来，他不知道该怎么说……至少不能像过去一样，简单的说‘没事的，你走吧。’  
“……星球，什么也没有说……”  
“嗯？”  
“星球……什么也没有说……”就像自顾自的说一样，Aerith低语着，“但是，我不喜欢这样。”  
“Aerith……”此刻，Cloud很想拥抱面前这个女孩，告诉她‘没关系，我会保护你。’……但是他不能这么做，也不可能这么……因为，他是个‘陌生人’。

在将近黄昏的时候，被作为临时避难所的广场上的露天大屏幕电视上播出了‘恐怖分子悉数落网’的消息，之后，各区的戒严也相应解除，广场上的非第七区居民可以被允许返回自己的住所……  
“抓到了……”Aerith看着屏幕，说着，“很快啊。”  
“嗯……”坐在Aerith身边的Cloud手里捧着工作人员给他的热饮……他现在不清楚自己究竟在想什么……刚刚，在屏幕上出现了落网的‘恐怖组织’人员的脸，那三个家伙都是Cloud认识的……  
“啊……抱歉。”就在新闻刚刚播完的时候，Aerith的手机响了……是Zack打来的电话，内容无非就是‘你没有受伤吧？！’、‘快点回家吧，我任务结束去看你。’、‘没事就好。’一类的内容……

至于如何安置以及救助第七区居民就是神罗的事情了，非第七区的人开始陆续离开广场……一时间，车站异常拥挤……在回家的路上，Cloud一直都充当着Aerith的‘保镖’，原本披在他身上的毯子现在已经给了Aerith……  
回到了下层，虽然没有被‘要求’，但Cloud坚持要送Aerith回家……还好，女孩没有反对……  
“进去洗一下吧。”临近家门口的时候，Aerith这么邀请。  
“不用了。”  
“嗯……”  
之后，Aerith向Cloud道了再见，然后跑向自己的家……她一直等在家门口的妈妈紧紧的拥抱了她……站在远处看着这一切的Cloud此时才想起来自己应该告诉妈妈，他没有受伤……不过，不知道他妈妈知不知道这个Mako炉子爆炸的消息，毕竟他那个总是忙碌工作的母亲平时不怎么看电视。  
掏出手机后，Cloud第一眼看到了是一连串的未接电话，全是来自同一个号码……

“喂……”拨通了那个号码，Cloud低声说着……  
“受伤了吗？”  
“没有，那不是我的血。”再次擦了一把脸，Cloud转身向自己家的方向走去……不过，在回家之前，他需要再次挤进拥挤的列车。  
“是吗……”  
“我……没事……”完全不知道应该和Sephiroth对话的Cloud‘胡乱’的说着……他现在脑子里完全是乱的……  
“哦……”似乎银发Soldier也想说些什么。  
“我回家了，再联络。”说完，Cloud利索的挂机……虽然他并不想这么做，他还想和Sephiroth说些什么，但是他却一句也说不出来……

再次踏上列车后，Cloud找了个角落，缩在那里……此时，他只觉得列车行进的异常的缓慢，现在他只想快些回到自己的栖身之所，至少在那里他可以让自己混乱的脑子‘休息’一下……

终于回到了自己所住那个区域，Cloud走向自己租住的公寓……一路上，他没有理会那些盯着他看的人，也没有回答任何的关于爆炸的问题……他只是一直走，直到被自己的房东拉住。  
“你回来了？！”  
“嗯……”Cloud小声的‘嗯’也算是个回答……  
“我还担心你出事了！”Cloud的房东同时也是他跳舞的酒吧的老板。  
“担心没人给你房租吗……”Cloud嗤笑一声，“我已经付过6个月的保证金了。”  
“混小子！你给我进来把脸洗干净！”  
“我有自己的房间。”甩开房东的手，Cloud掏钥匙开门……  
“……我的妻子和女儿……死在爆炸中……”被甩开手的房东叹了口气说，“我原来……”  
“是一名体面的住在上层的Mako炉子维护工……您已经说过很多次了。”已经将门打开的Cloud说，“我今天想休息，也不想听人诉苦。”  
“啧！你这混小子！”房东狠狠拍了一下Cloud的肩膀，“你最好记住我最讨厌死人！”  
“哦……”  
说完，Cloud推开门，进屋……走进浴室，他开始冲洗自己……

将自己洗干净之后，他倒在床上……好像，血腥味怎么也洗不了，完全的洗不了……也许应该随便找个理由原谅自己……杀死敌人，破坏敌人的设备，并没有什么不对吧，因为……那是敌人……但是……  
望着天花板发呆的Cloud不知为何拿起了手机，拨了一个号码后，他将手机贴在耳朵上，等着电话被接通……  
“Sephiroth……”在接听电话的对方还没有‘喂’之前，他就先开口。  
“怎么了？”  
“你工作顺利吗……”  
“嗯……你应该看新闻了。”  
“是的……”  
“怎么了？”  
“我……没事……”说话的时候，Cloud只是脑子一片‘空白’，“我想见你。”  
“……”  
“如果我打扰了你工作，就算了……”叹了口气，Cloud准备按下挂机键。  
“明天你可以过来，不过我不会有太多时间给你。”  
“嗯……我明白了……大英雄……”嗤笑了一声，Cloud才想起来，现在的自己根本就没有独自去过Sephiroth的住处……  
“好吧，还记得怎么走吗？我记得带你去过一次……”  
“嗯……”顿了顿，Cloud问，“为什么这么轻易就允许我去找你……你……信任我吗？”  
“也许吧，不过，信任……谈不上……”电话那边的声音嗤笑了一声，“不过，我觉得让你进到我房间并没有问题。”  
“哦……”Cloud闭上眼睛，“明天见。”  
“好的。”  
“先生……”Cloud深呼吸……  
“什么？”  
“我爱您……一直都是……我爱您，一直都没有变……一直……”突然的，Cloud觉得自己是在‘骗’自己……


	10. Chapter 10

一直以来都在为自己寻找借口吧，寻找一个选择这个‘不属于’自己的世界的借口……当然了，自己也不属于这里……  
是因为在这里什么也没有变，什么也没有被毁掉，大家都活着吗……还是说，这是一个任何‘无法面对’的事情都和自己无关的世界……不用再去面对死亡，不用再去面对失去重要的人，不用再去面对无法抉择的事情……就这样置身事外的世界……应该……很‘美好’吧……

“你以前也这么说过，Cloud，我还记得。”电话那端的Sephiroth嗤笑一声，“怎么了？为什么突然又这么说？”  
“没……什么……”握着手机的Cloud摇着头，“真的……没什么……”  
“你怎么了？”  
“……没什么……打扰你工作了吧。”闭上眼睛，Cloud努力让自己不要哭出来……但是，为什么要哭，仅仅是为了自己又在‘自欺欺人’吗……那个曾经被他崇敬的Sephiroth已经‘消失’了，不是吗……  
“今晚你就过来。”电话的间隙，Sephiroth似乎还在指挥着什么，他周围充满了嘈杂的声音。  
“嗯？”  
“今晚就过来，到神罗大楼一楼大厅右侧的偏门，在那里等着我。”就像下达命令一样，Sephiroth说着，“如果你想把行李带过来也可以。”  
“行李？”  
“你不是准备离开Midgar吗？还是说，你现在就要离开。”  
“不……我……”  
“那就过来，我大概一个小时候后……大概12点的时候会回去一趟，所以，你如果想见我，就去那里等我。”  
“先生……我……”Cloud一时说不出任何话……  
“……12点到12点5分，我只有5分钟时间等你。”银发Soldier顿了一下，“或者你可以在11点半的时候到第五区的车站。”  
“嗯……我去车站。”Cloud小声说着……毕竟现在要回到上层并不是一件容易的事情。  
“好的，再联络。”说完，Sephiroth挂掉了电话……

同样挂断电话后，Cloud马上从行李里揪出一身衣服，套上……之后他将行李匆匆的收拾好……那个装有魔石的口袋被他藏在旅行包的最下层，毕竟那些东西是违禁品，尤其是在现在……收拾停当之后，Cloud拎起自己这个装有几件衣服，简单日常用品以及魔石的旅行包跑了出去……他完全不顾房东‘外面很危险’的喝止，用最快的速度冲下楼，向第五区的车站方向跑去……虽然并不清楚自己为什么如此的急切，但是Cloud此刻最想做的就是‘遵照’Sephiroth的指示，到第五区的车站……  
路上，到处都是在谈论第七区爆炸的人，街边的大屏幕电视上全是关于这次突然的恐怖袭击的新闻，一些不常出现在下层地区的神罗士兵此刻也街上搜找着什么……不过，还算顺利，Cloud路上并没有受到什么阻碍……而在他于11点27分到达第五区车站的时候，他没有如预想的那样见到Sephiroth，在那里等他的是Zack还有一个红头发的Turk，除此，Aerith和她的妈妈也在那里。  
“呦……你来了……”最先向他打招呼的是Zack，“走吧……Sephy那个家伙有些事情没有处理完。”  
“嗯？”挤过人群，Cloud来到等候他的人的前面。  
“走吧，别发呆嗯。”红发Turk摆弄着他的电棍，“啊啊……这种无聊的临时任务越少越好。”  
“你不是一向敬业吗？”Zack讽刺了一句，“Aerith快走吧。”  
“不愿意。”女孩显然是不情愿的，“神罗，讨厌。”  
“好啦好啦……”Ifalna 安慰着女儿……而在此时，Cloud才意识到Aerith的母亲不是Elmyra而是‘已经死去’的Ifalna。  
“喂，你也别愣着，快走，我没空等人。”虽然满脸‘不耐烦’的说着，但Zack还是走到Cloud面前接过对方的行李，“列车不等人，Sephy也不会等。”  
“啊……嗯……”低着头，Cloud不去看Zack，同样的，对方也回避着他的眼神……

跟着Zack，Reno以及同行的Centra，Cloud上了列车……令人奇怪的是，这节车厢里并没有任何一个普通的乘客，有的只是神罗士兵……上了车后，Zack向那些士兵打招呼，顺便解释一下为什么同行的人里会多出一个家伙……  
“关系者，只是关系者。”  
Zack是这么解释的……随后，他将Cloud的行李塞进行李架，并给Cloud找了一个远离Aerith的位置。  
“不去陪Aerith吗？”Cloud问坐在自己身边的Zack。  
“……一会儿我就会过去的……”Zack欲言又止，“你……”  
“什么？”  
“Sephy好像很关心你，竟然特意打电话来让我来接你……”黑发Soldier嗤笑一声，“不对劲啊……你啊……究竟为什么……哼……那个家伙很少这样特意为一个人做什么。”  
“……不知道……”Cloud摇摇头，“我不明白……对不起。”  
“为什么道歉。为什么一直向我道歉？！”Zack皱着眉，“好像你真的做了什么对不起我的事情一样……老实说，我并不认识你，也不记得关于你的事情，你究竟是什么人？”  
“不知道啊……”  
“嗯？”  
“我不明白……哼……”Cloud自嘲般的嗤笑一声，“奇怪的人只是我而已。”  
“莫名其妙……”Zack叹了口气，“好吧……不管你究竟是谁，最好别做出格的事情……知道了吗，小子。”  
说完，Zack站起来，顺手揉了揉Cloud的头发，就像在很久之前的过去，Zack对Cloud那么做的一样……之后，黑发Soldier走向正和Reno聊着什么的Aerith。

Cloud独自一个人坐在座位上，他周围是偶尔对他瞥上几眼的神罗士兵，不过，没有人会过来盘问他什么，毕竟这个家伙也是属于‘保护对象’之一……现在，列车已经进入隧道了，用不了多久，列车就会在上层的车站停靠……  
“你是Aerith的朋友吗？”  
“嗯？”一直低着头思索着什么的Cloud听到一个女声问他，便抬起头……一个棕色头发的妇人正站在他面前……这应该是‘Ifalna’，没错的，Cloud见过她，虽然只是在Gest留下的影像中。  
“可以坐下吗？” Ifalna指了指Cloud旁边的座位，并在Cloud点头后坐下，“你……看起来很寂寞。”  
“……是吗……”Cloud再次自嘲的笑了一声，“或许吧。”  
“你……”Ifalna看着Cloud，“你不是‘这里’的人吗……”  
“什么？”  
“你……并不属于这里……” Ifalna轻声说，似乎她的话只有Cloud能‘明白’一样，“或许是我的错觉。”  
“或许吧……”  
“啊……Elmyra不愿意一起来，她很讨厌神罗……”妇人转移了话题，“不过，她会主动照顾身体不好的我，还有Aerith……真好啊……她做的饭很好吃……嗯。”  
“……是……是吗……”  
“也许，她有时候也会怀疑自己的选择，因为我和Aerith是属于神罗的……我死去的丈夫曾经是神罗的员工……” Ifalna停顿了一会儿，然后继续说，“选择了就会坚持做下去，是不是一种执念呢？”  
“我……不清楚。”苦笑着，Cloud摇了摇头，“选择，选择什么……”  
“任何的。”Ifalna看着车窗外，“要到了……”  
之后，妇人起身，向Cloud道别，而Cloud则只是机械的挥了挥手……

拎着行李下车，Cloud继续跟着Zack他们走着……似乎是无意的，Zack总是拉着Cloud的手臂，就像怕Cloud走丢一样……不仅如此，那个黑发Soldier似乎还想和Cloud说些什么，但，实际上，一路上他们并没有任何交谈，任何的。  
在神罗大厦的电梯里，Zack告诉Cloud，Sephiroth的办公室在69层，而他要送Aerith他们去68层，那里是她父亲曾经的实验室和住所……分别之后，Cloud独自拎着来到69层，而当他找到Sephiroth的办公室的时候，他才发觉他没有钥匙卡或者任何进门的用具……  
“还很准时啊。”就在Cloud为是‘在门口等’还是‘转身回家’而犹豫的时候，Sephiroth出现在他身后。  
“不要吓人……”Cloud小声嘟囔了一句。  
“难道你没有发觉我已经‘跟踪’了你一段了吗？”说着，Sephiroth拿出钥匙卡，开门，“进来吧，或者你愿意在外面站着。”  
“……”  
跟着Sephiroth进到屋里后，Cloud站在门口没有前行……这间连带寝室的办公室是他并不熟悉的地方，而且，在这里还有一个他‘不熟悉’的神罗英雄……  
“行李放到那里去。”Sephiroth边从冰箱里拿矿泉水边指着自己的寝室说，“……你想在门口站到什么时候，我不需要一个不专业的卫兵。”  
“哦……”拖着步子，Cloud走向Sephiroth的寝室，将行李放在寝室门口后，Cloud走回到Sephiroth的办公区……似乎就像在等着什么一样，Cloud看着Sephiroth喝完整瓶水……那个银发Soldier身上沾了灰尘，还有一些血迹……  
“给。”像是刚刚发觉Cloud站在自己身边一样，Sephiroth抽出瓶水，丢给Cloud，“这里没有酒，你凑合喝这个吧。”  
“嗯……”拿着水，Cloud并没有拧开瓶盖，他只是继续发呆一般的看着Sephiroth……  
“怎么了？”

Sephiroth走到Cloud面前，摸着对方的脸，像是在确认面前的金发人是否真的没有受伤一样，他仔细的看着Cloud的脸……之后，他将Cloud抱进怀里……  
“有时候，我真不明白……”Sephiroth自言自语一样的说着……  
“先生……我……”Cloud同样紧抱着Sephiroth。  
“不准再叫我先生。”银发Soldier叹了口气，“如果你无法改变这个习惯……我也没有办法。”  
“不……Sephiroth……”Cloud紧靠在对方胸口，“我……或许……我……”  
“你究竟要说什么……”  
稍微放松了些自己的拥抱，Sephiroth托起Cloud的脸，吻了对方的嘴唇……当然了，Cloud的回应依旧是生涩的……  
“待在这里，等我回来，还有一些事情没有处理完。”结束了吻，Sephiroth放开Cloud。  
“嗯……我可以留在这里？”  
“如果你愿意。”  
简单的回答之后，Sephiroth离开了，临走的时候，他还不忘告诉Cloud，浴室可以用，冰箱里的东西也可以吃……不过，他并没有嘱咐Cloud‘文件不要乱翻’之类的话，因为这里的监视器会帮助他对这个‘外来者’进行监督的……


	11. Chapter 11

独自处于一个陌生的环境下并不舒服，这一点Cloud正在体会……Sephiroth离开后，他按照屋主的‘最好待在住宿区’的吩咐，走进神罗英雄的宿舍，并将门关好……把自己的行李丢到角落里以后，Cloud坐到沙发上，看着这个房间……  
果然是陌生的地方……  
很自然的，Cloud掏出烟，点燃……是不是应该告诉妈妈，自己要晚回去几天，因为‘礼物没有买到合适的’或者是因为‘还有点私事’……不管怎么说，Cloud回家的日期往后推迟了……想了个还算周全的理由后，Cloud摸出手机，拨通了家里的号码……当然了，他妈妈对于儿子晚回家并没有过多的不满，只是希望儿子可以尽早平安回家，毕竟Cloud已经很久没有吃过她做的饭了。  
挂机之后，Cloud将刚刚没电的手机丢在沙发上，并把燃尽的烟捻灭在烟灰缸里……之后，他躺倒在沙发上，发呆……

今晚，好像自己都不明白自己在想什么……为什么要来这里，自己不是已经想好要马上离开Midgaer吗，不再见‘那个人’了吗……为什么自己现在会躺在‘那个人’的房间里，等着‘那个人’回来……等Sephiroth回来以后呢，该做什么……向‘收留’自己一晚的英雄道谢吗，还是做些别的……

“你究竟在想什么……Cloud Strife……”  
自言自语的Cloud望着天花板，此时，那颗毁灭魔石正在他拿在手里，他的嘴唇又在那个冰冷的东西上摩擦……

也许，自己一开始就选错了道路，选择了一条完全错误的道路……

冰箱里并没有多少存粮，不过，至少可以保证Cloud今晚不会饿死……在‘帮助’Sephiroth吃掉一些东西之后，Cloud起身去浴室，虽然那里没有他专用的洗浴用品……  
“奢侈的家伙……”  
数着Sephiroth那些‘陈列’着的洗发液，Cloud嘟囔着……各种香型的，这难道是神罗的劳保吗，还是福利……手指在这些洗发液中滑来滑去，Cloud最终选择了一瓶柠檬味道的，味道很淡，但是闻起来‘很好吃’……洗完澡后，Cloud才发现自己根本就没有拿换洗衣服进来……没办法，他只能裸身出了浴室，然后迅速的在自己的行李里翻找新内裤……该死的，只剩下一条印着陆行鸟的崭新的内裤，那还是很久很久很久之前，Zack送给他的……叹了口气，Cloud把那个玩意穿上……之后，他一头倒在Sephiroth的大床上……  
“啧……好舒服……”  
抱着Sephiroth的枕头，Cloud小声说……不知道今晚屋主什么时候可以回来，所以，Cloud决定先睡，尽管这并不是他的床……临睡前，他再次亲吻了手中的毁灭魔石。

今晚，Cloud做了很奇怪也很混乱的梦。

“真没有想到你喜欢魔石到了这个地步。”这是醒来之后Cloud收到的第一句‘问候语’……  
“嗯……啊……”迷迷糊糊的，Cloud似乎觉得身边有人。  
“如果你还想睡，那就放开我。”没错的，这是Sephiroth的声音。  
“嗯……啊！”突然间睡意全无，Cloud猛地睁开眼睛……此刻，他正搂着Sephiroth，紧贴着对方，在几秒钟前他的脸还在对方的胸膛上蹭着。  
“打扰你休息了吗？”看起来，银发英雄有些‘不太高兴’。  
“您……您什么时候回来的？”放开手，Cloud缩到床边，小声问……就像他是一个未经同意霸占别人床铺的坏家伙。  
“大约3小时前。”  
“您醒的真早……”Cloud已经开始‘胡言乱语’了。  
“我在20分钟前才躺下。”Sephiroth叹了口气，“还有些后续事情没有处理。”  
“是……是吗……”Cloud傻笑了几声……难道自己刚才是Sephiroth一上床的时候就抱住对方的吗……该死的……  
“看起来你睡的不错，魔石有催眠作用吗？”半躺着的Sephiroth盯着Cloud，“我还没有注意到魔石有这个功效。”  
“呃……啊！”突然意识到了什么，Cloud马上将手中的魔石放到床头柜上。  
“我不想在非工作时间看到工作用品。”Sephiroth继续带着不满的语气说，“把你的东西收好，我不想把那个与我的装备弄混。”  
“……嗯……”拿着魔石下床，Cloud把它塞进自己行李包的一个特定位置，没有与其他魔石放在一起……不过，神罗制的魔石上都有编号和神罗的标志，一般情况下不会与其他魔石混杂……  
“你的内裤和你很称。”  
“啧！”红着脸，Cloud捂着自己的屁股站起来，“您……不要再休息一会儿吗？”  
“你一定要用敬语吗？”  
“哦……不……”  
“嗯，那就好……过来。”银发Soldier‘命令’道。  
“……”  
遵从‘命令’，Cloud回到床边，爬上床……刚躺下，就被Sephiroth搂住，这个银发人的手在他身上摸着，就像是要找到一处伤痕或者彻底检查他有没有受伤一样……没有亲吻，Sephiroth只是抱着他……不知是什么时候开始的，Cloud觉得自己的手掌隐隐作痛，并且，这疼痛慢慢的加剧……是那只曾经拿着赠品糖果的手……抬起手，Cloud看着自己的手掌，没有外伤，那疼痛简直就像是‘没来由’的……  
“怎么了？”  
“没什么……”Cloud收回手，“没有。”  
“真的吗？”拉过Cloud的手，Sephiroth仔细的看着……上面的确没有新伤，有的只是几条伤疤，“这是怎么弄的？”  
“……是……一次意外……嗯，意外。”Cloud‘明确’的回答，“只是几道伤疤，别在意。”  
“是吗。”  
“不再睡一会儿了吗？”  
“也许还可以再休息一会儿。”Sephiroth将Cloud搂到怀里，轻轻的拍了拍对方的背，“柠檬的……”  
“嗯？”  
“下次试试苹果的，那个好像更好‘吃’。”银发人嗤笑一声，“希望这回能多睡一会儿。”  
“不关掉手机吗？”Cloud靠着对方的胸口，“那样就可以睡到想醒的时候。”  
“我可不想工资被随便的扣掉。”Sephiroth吻了吻Cloud的额头，“晚安。”  
“是早安吧……”Cloud闭上眼睛……现在的时间还不到凌晨五点。

当时针指向8点的时候，Cloud再次醒来，他身边没有睡着Sephiroth……看来，又是对方先醒了……

“睡醒了？”  
“嗯……”挠着头发，Cloud坐起来……  
“我还以为醒来的时候能看到你给我准备早饭。”银发Soldier摇摇头，“看来我想错了。”  
“啊……抱歉……我……不会做饭……”低着头，Cloud小声说……他现在的样子就像是个被抓现行的做坏事的孩子。  
“我也不会，所以我买了些。”  
“哦……”  
“难道你还指望我把食物送到床上吗？”  
“啊……抱歉……”随口说着道歉的词语，Cloud下了床……再吃早饭之前，他需要去浴室，让自己彻底清醒。

手……还是疼……那只曾经拿着赠品糖果的手还是疼……就像是精神作用一样，Cloud总觉得那只手像是被烧伤一样的疼……  
这该如何解释……负罪感？为自己的无能懊悔？后悔参与过‘恐怖活动’……不管是什么原因，也许真的应该为自己找一个开脱的理由，虽然有些东西是永远逃避不了的。

出了浴室，Cloud坐到沙发上，Sephiroth的旁边……现在电视里的播放的是关于昨晚的新闻，以及对那几名被捕获的‘恐怖分子’的‘处理意见’……神罗的连夜审讯奏效了，今天的早间新闻就公布了要对几名恐怖分子进行公开处刑的消息，而且要全程直播……大概也也是一种引出其他共犯的手段同时也是一种震慑手段吧。  
并没有吃早饭，Cloud只是盯着电视……新闻里，爆炸后的惨状与神罗救援的画面交替着，恐怖分子的脸还穿插其中……当然了，新闻里少不了对神罗的赞扬，对士兵们的夸赞，以及让市民安心生活的宣言……  
不过，真正‘安全’的地方是‘不存在’的吧……

“不喜欢吃吗？”  
“……不……”双手紧握在一起，Cloud低声说……如果在曾经，也许他会为那几个被抓的家伙担心，也许还会为了G而去救他们……不过，现在他却只是希望那些新闻快点结束。  
“……”摸着Cloud的头发，Sephiroth问，“想吃什么？”  
“糖……”Cloud不知为何说出了这个词。  
“你喜欢甜食？”  
“不喜欢。”此时，Cloud依旧是保持着双手紧握的姿势。  
很快的，Cloud面前就摆放了一些包装精美的糖果……不用问，这都是被‘强’送给Sephiroth……Cloud在这些东西中找出一只棒棒糖，样子有些像他曾经拿到的廉价赠品……剥去包装，Cloud把糖塞进嘴里，吸吮着……  
“好吃吗？”  
“甜的。”抬眼看着Sephiroth，Cloud含着糖说，“你不吃吗？”  
“如果你想吃，那里还有一些。”Sephiroth指了指某个堆放着精美包装的矮柜，“前几天刚收到的。”  
“……很热情啊……”Cloud嗤笑一声……  
“也许吧。”

继续低头吸吮糖的Cloud突然被Sephiroth拽到怀里，那个银发人将棒棒糖拿开，然后吻了Cloud……有些麻木，Cloud半闭着眼睛，不拒绝也不回应，他只是微张着嘴任对方亲吻……现在，Cloud套着Sephiroth的衬衣，那个东西对他来说有些大的可笑……  
“你什么时候离开？”结束了吻，Sephiroth问。  
“至少……明天不会。”Cloud摇摇头……不过，他也不确定自己究竟什么时候会离开。  
“那么，再在这里等一会儿。”说完，银发Soldier再次离开，因为工作关系……  
“嗯……”  
今天，或许又要在等待中度过……不过，有一点可以确定，那就是Cloud的手没有前先那么疼痛了。


	12. Chapter 12

实况转播中的出行画面虽然加入了马赛克处理，但还是能看出‘恐怖分子’因为毒液而痛苦扭曲的脸孔，这个所谓的‘没有痛苦’的‘仁慈’的处刑方式并没有宣传中那么令人‘舒服’。  
坐在床上，Cloud盯着电视……或许，他应该回避这些画面，毕竟那是他‘曾经’认识的人，只是‘认识’而已，他只不过被其中一个看不顺眼，被一个胖子崇拜，还被一个擅长破译密码的女人暗恋，除此之外，再也没有任何‘关系’了。

“你最近没有工作了吗？”  
“啊……我每时每刻都在工作，不像你是个社会闲散人员。”搂着Cloud的Sephiroth嗤笑一声，“考虑过到神罗工作吗？”  
“我的和神罗的合同已经结束了。”Cloud撇撇嘴，扭了一下身体，似乎是想挣脱Sephiroth的手臂，“我是个自由职业者，至少我饿不死。”  
“哦，是吗？”  
“是的。”终于挣脱Sephiroth手臂的Cloud背对着对方躺下，并扯过被子将自己裹紧，“……嗯……”  
“想说什么？”  
“没什么……没什么。”盯着自己放在床头柜上的手机发呆，Cloud突然开始想象自己被送上刑场的情景……那一定很难堪……  
“你很喜欢魔石吗……”  
“什么？”  
“你很喜欢魔石吗？”掰过Cloud的脸，强行让对方面对自己的Sephiroth问，“还有Soldier……”  
“你……你在说什么……”  
“在电梯里，你从背后抱住了另一个Solider，以及你私自购买魔石的事情，我需要一个合理的理由。”在床上问这些事情显得很‘奇怪’，不是吗……  
“魔石……因为……我想做佣兵，那是必要的东西……所以……嗯……我不会加入什么反抗军的。”直视着Sephiroth的眼睛，Cloud回答……当然了，他一直用尽量平稳的声音掩饰他的‘不确定’。  
“佣兵？你觉得那比你在酒吧里扭腰更有前途吗？”Sephiroth嗤笑一声，“难道你不知道现在神罗正在对民间佣兵组织进行肃清吗？”  
“嗯……也许有的村子需要保护他们不受魔兽袭击的人……”叹了口气，Cloud试着推开Sephiroth捏着他下颚的手，“远一些的村子。”  
“Wutai那么远吗？”  
“……如果我真的会那么做，我现在就应该刺杀你，然后拎着你的头当见面礼……啧。”Cloud推了一把Sephiroth，“啧……我只是想回我的村子，那里总是有魔兽侵扰，神罗的军队又很少出现……至少我保护自己的村子，这没有错吧！？”  
“那么为什么不一早就说出来，或者说，这是你刚刚想出的理由？”  
“随你相信。”推开Sephiroth，Cloud重新钻进被子里，“只是那不会有钱赚……我先前还想多去一些地方，收拾一些什么玩意，然后拿点报酬，至少我不想再去酒吧里跳舞。”  
“跳舞的你看上去很有趣。”说着，Sephiroth俯身，在Cloud耳边说着，他的手也摸上对方的腰际，“我的床上会不会正躺着一个预备恐怖分子呢？Cloud……”  
“如果我真的是呢？”  
“那么你早就死了。”  
“你对自己的判断力很有信心啊……先生……”突然的，Cloud的双手卡向Sephiroth的脖子，但是却被对方抓住了手腕。  
“也许你该相信我的直觉，Strife。”将对方压回床上，Sephiroth用训斥新兵的口吻说，“我并不是第一回遇到想爬上我的床的刺客了。”  
“啧。”  
“现在解释一下你奇怪的Solider情节。”  
“什么？”  
“我的提示已经够多的了……你在电梯里抱住Zack的事情，给我说清楚。要知道，你那么做是可以被判定为‘袭击神罗职员’，并被送进监狱的。”  
“只是崇拜Soldier而已……”看着别处，Cloud‘不满’的‘回答’……好吧，Zack将那些告诉Sephiroth也无所谓，只不过自己会被当成用屁股赚G的家伙而已。  
“你表达崇拜的方式真奇怪……”放开了手，Sephiroth决定不再询问关于‘Zack军牌’的事情，反正也只能得到‘捡来的’这样的回答……虽然那个做工精细的玩意并不是‘Fair后援会’的特殊赠品。  
“或许吧……”Cloud抬起腿，用膝盖摩擦Sephiroth的腰侧，“需要我再表达一下‘崇拜’的方式吗？”  
“说道崇拜……”Sephiroth放开手，并转身去拿他的手机……在翻找出一条短信后，他将手机递给Cloud，“念出来。”  
“什么……”接过手机，Cloud开始‘傻乎乎’的按照‘吩咐’读出短信，“Sephiroth先生，我很崇拜您，您就是我的英雄，是我少年时……”  
“怎么不继续了？”在Cloud停下之后，Sephiroth微笑着问，“继续读，这个傻小子还写了更有趣的内容。”  
“……给我删掉！！！”意识到这是自己曾经写的短信，Cloud的脸顿时变红……而就在他慌张的按下删除键前，手机就被Sephiroth夺了回去。  
“我一直都很敬仰您，一直都很信任您，我时刻都梦想成为想您一样的人，强大的人……但我似乎永远也无法追上你，只是……”一边按着不断向上够他手机的Cloud，一边念着短信，“Cloud，你说这个傻小子是不是很有趣？嗯？”  
“给我删掉！！！”Cloud红着脸，他拼命的否则那是他写的东西的同时还在强烈的‘请求’Sephiroth删掉那个东西……只是他的脖子被Sephiroth按着，整个人几乎是趴在对方腿上，根本够不到那只该死的手机。  
“为什么？”将手机放回床头柜上，Sephiroth翻身将Cloud压在身下，“你是不是应该为你崇拜的英雄做点事情，未来的小佣兵。”  
“该死的……”Cloud又开始后悔自己没有及时‘逃出’Midgar……

已经在Sephiroth家里……不，是套在办公室的宿舍里住了大约6天了，这一次，他有了‘正当’的不能回家的理由，因为上次的爆炸时间，Midgar实行了戒严，离开以及进入Midgar成为一件困难的事情，甚至现在上下层之间的交通也被严格控制……比起上层居民，下层居民受到了更为严格的审查……在这段时间里，Cloud总是有些不安，他担心Tifa……虽然他并不知道现在的Tifa是不是也在效力‘Avalanche’，也不知道她究竟过的怎么样……毕竟，直到现在，他都没有见过那个女孩，但，唯一确定的是，7th Heaven并没有坐落在它‘过去’的位置上……或许，那个女孩根本就没有来Midgar，虽然Aerith说过曾经有个和他相同口音的女孩，但那并不一定是Tifa，Nibelheim并不只有那么一个女孩会来到Midgar，不是吗……  
也是在这段时间里，Cloud渐渐和Sephiroth‘熟识’，他原先和神罗英雄相处时候的紧张已经减缓了不少，他对Sephiroth用敬语的次数也在减少……虽然不知道这种状态能维持多久，但至少现在Sephiroth还没有对他‘腻烦’。

趴在床上，Cloud翘着臀部，Sephiroth的手指在他后庭里弄着……那里还残留着些属于银发Soldier的粘液……双手抓着床单，Cloud喘息着，虽然他很‘顺从’，但是在整个过程中，他还是显得‘僵硬’，‘生涩’……就像Sephiroth说得，他这样的技术是无法讨好别人的……  
“当然了！我怎么知道应该怎么做！”带着些许的恼怒，Cloud吼着……  
“最先提出上床的不是你吗？难道说，你也是为了‘崇拜’献身吗？”嗤笑一声，Sephiroth握住Cloud的分身，“奇怪的家伙……”  
“随……你说……嗯！”依旧是趴着，Cloud更加抓紧床单，忍耐着……他的敏感被握着，那个家伙的指甲划着他的顶端，玲口……那简直让他有些发疯……全身异样的感觉再次被挑起，Cloud不由自主的听起来很‘舒服’的呻吟……  
“坏孩子。”松开了手，Sephiroth揪着Cloud的手臂，使对方换成仰躺的姿势，“你真奇怪……”  
“什么？”  
“也许奇怪的是我……”嗤笑一声，Sephiroth没有继续说下去，他低头吻了吻Cloud……之后，他开始抚摸并亲吻对方的身体，尤其是Cloud的腰部，那里很敏感……

为什么要把这个陌生的家伙留在这里，或者说，这个家伙对自己究竟有什么吸引力……不清楚……向他说‘我爱你’的人很多，愿意和他上床的也不会少数……也许，最初只是对‘Cloud Strife’感到莫名的‘熟悉’，以及那个家伙有种‘神秘感’……但，现在，一切似乎已经‘清楚’了，这个家伙不过是个退伍军人，喜欢收集魔石，想要做佣兵，曾经是个酒吧的舞男，至少目前不是‘恐怖份子’……一切的一切似乎有可以找到一个‘合理’的解释……  
已经不‘神秘’了，那种曾经‘熟悉感’也变成现在的‘枕边关系’……只是……

有时候，莫名的想杀死他，想将他撕成碎块……

双手卡着Cloud的膝盖，将对方的双腿分开……Sephiroth冲撞着Cloud身体的深处，在他身下的人大声的叫着，那个表情并不是舒服的表示，是‘痛苦’……  
后庭被粗暴的抽插着，Cloud只能表现出‘不舒服’……他大声的叫，并紧抓床单，身体不停的扭动……不能‘放松’，他的后庭夹紧，这并不像是‘拒绝’的表现而像是‘索求’……他看着Sephiroth，就像是在看一个‘陌生人’……是啊，这的确是个‘陌生人’……莫名的嗤笑了几声，Cloud松开床单，握住自己的分身，搓弄，好像这能减缓他的‘痛苦’一样……Sephiroth的脸越来越模糊，而他身体内的‘异样感’却越来越强，不管那是‘痛苦’，还是‘愉悦’，至少，这种感觉让Cloud大脑变得一片空白，直到失去意识……

醒来的时候，自己是趴在床上的……后庭里、小腹上都是粘液，身体上有新的瘀伤……  
“几点了……”全身酸疼的Cloud无力得说，“算了……管他呢……”  
“醒了？”坐在一边的Sephiroth看了一眼钟，不过他没有告诉Cloud时间，“这种烟味道还不算坏。”  
“嗯……”疲惫的翻身，Cloud看了一眼Sephiroth手里的烟……那是他常抽的廉价品。  
“要吗？”  
“不……”  
“去洗澡……床单也需要换一下。”Sephiroth这么‘命令’。  
“不想动……”虽然这么说，Cloud还是爬起来，但随后又枕上Sephiroth的小腹，他抱着对方，说，“累了……不想去。”  
“你什么时候变得这么任性了。”摸着Cloud的头发，Sephiroth捻灭了烟，“做个乖孩子。”  
随后，Sephiroth推开枕着他的Cloud，下床，他抱起那个金发人，走进浴室……现在，浴室里已经摆放了Cloud专用的洗漱用具……

“什么时候才能解除戒严……”半躺在浴缸里的Cloud问。  
“……这是机密。”  
“哦……”


	13. Chapter 13

“喂，你难道不知道……”  
“不知道条例吗……Zack Fair，如果你牢记下每条规定，就去把未经登记的‘变化’魔石还回去……最近有报告称，一些3rd莫名其妙‘缩小’以及‘变成青蛙’，Zack，你最好解释一下。”  
“啧，为什么只怀疑我？！”摇晃着手里的杯子，Zack满脸‘不满’，“比起我，你把一个来路不明的家伙关在宿舍里，这个怎么解释。”  
“已经不在了。”  
“哦。”  
“现在住在我家里，私人房产不在公司的管辖范围。”银发Soldier的手指摩擦着杯子边缘，“第二天就带他过去了，他还不太愿意……”  
“你……哎……”叹了口气，Zack喝干了杯子里的酒，“你了解他多少。”  
“难得你约我出来喝酒，就为了说这些吗……对了，你最近认识的那个妞怎么样，搞到什么程度了？”突然的，Sephiroth转移了话题。  
“啧，别谈那个……那妞完全不行，看上去还不错……哎……完全不行，完全。”Zack摇了摇头，“什么叫我难得约你，应该是你难得答应……啧，最近老子约你，你都拒绝，那个来路不明的货对你来说还挺重要。”  
“重要……谈不上吧……”  
“谈不上吗？”Zack斜眼看了一眼Sephiroth，“这么晚不回去，不怕你家的小娘子着急吗？”  
“他……怎么会在意我几点回去，他又不是我什么人……”Sephiroth似乎是苦笑了一声，“平时连话也不多。”  
“平时做什么。”  
“发呆。”  
“发呆？”  
“啊……总是一个人不知道在想着什么，有时候叫他，他也听不到……”  
“奇怪的家伙……”Zack顿了顿，“都是。”  
“喂……Zack……”  
“什么？”  
“如果那家伙真的是什么派来的蠢蛋……到时候，让我自己干掉他。”Sephiroth认真的说，“至少到现在为止，他还……什么也不是……”  
“你留着他……干什么……”  
“好奇，大概只是好奇……头一次，有人让我觉得这么奇怪。”  
“换个理由。”  
“这个已经很充分了。”

Sephiroth回到家的时候，已经是快天亮的时候了……本以为Cloud已经在床上做梦的Sephiroth却看到了趴在沙发上的同居人，而且这个家伙身上还什么也没有盖。  
“不怕感冒吗？”走到沙发边上，Sephiroth俯身将Cloud抱起……  
“回来了吗……”似乎一直都没有睡着的Cloud揉着眼睛问，“几点了？”  
“快5点了。”  
“……嗯……”  
这次，Cloud手里并没有握着那颗该死的‘毁灭’……不过，在将Cloud放到卧室的床上之后，Sephiroth‘意外’的发现那颗魔石就放在床头柜上……  
“你的魔石……为什么总是不放在它应该在的位置。”  
说着，Sephiroth拿起‘毁灭’……这颗魔石，看上去有点眼熟……嗯……头一次，银发Soldier这样仔细的观察这颗令他不舒服的‘毁灭’……魔石上面有神罗的标志以及编号，这个编号……等一下……似乎发现了什么，并没有放下魔石的Sephiroth立即去拿他的那颗暂时由他保管的‘毁灭’……当拿出那颗神罗配给的魔石后，Sephiroth对比上面的编号，居然一模一样……啧，如果这是仿制品，‘巧合’的未免太过分了……  
“你怎么得到这颗的？”坐回到床边，Sephiroth质问Cloud，此时，Cloud依旧处于半睡半醒中。  
“他给我的……”迷迷糊糊的，Cloud慢吞吞的回答。  
“谁？！”  
“……喜欢的人，崇敬的人……”Cloud嗤笑了一声，“已经死了。”  
“名字。”  
“……不知道……的……”半眯着眼睛，Cloud用自嘲的口吻说，“不知道啊，已经不在的人，我怎么会知道……”  
“认真回答。”放下魔石，Sephiroth一把拉起Cloud，“为什么那颗魔石会有神罗的编号。”  
“我怎么知道……也许，是仿冒品吧……啧。”低着头，Cloud闭着眼睛，“我只是拿到它而已，我怎么会知道那个东西是怎么制成的。”  
“你……在……说谎吗……”  
“也许……”嗤笑了几声，Cloud靠在Sephiroth肩上，“喂……交给Turks去调查吧。”  
“你似乎对某些事情很清楚，Strife……”  
“我在神罗做过佣兵吧……先生……”  
“……”推开Cloud，Sephiroth盯着对方……或者，这件事真的有必要让Turks去调查一下，相同编号的同种魔石，这样的失误在神罗应该不会出现的。  
“你回来很晚……不很早啊，先生。”躺回枕头上，Cloud看着Sephiroth……  
“……哼，头一次这么关心我。”  
“我大概浪费了一些冰箱里的东西……哈……”Cloud头偏到一边，“一会儿热一下，还能吃吧……我还特意去问了妈妈……哼……”  
“嗯？”  
“没有什么，总吃微波炉弄热的东西对身体不好，不是你说的吗？”Cloud起身，拉过被子，“我会把那些收拾掉的，别担心。”  
“你在说什么……”  
“什么……什么都没有。”将自己裹进被子后，Cloud闷闷的说，“晚安。”  
“……”

留下‘莫名其妙’的Cloud，Sephiroth离开了卧室……当然了，他做的第一件事就是打电话给Tseng，并告诉对方要调查一下‘相同编号的同种魔石’，挂上电话后，Sephiroth才发现客厅的茶几上放些了装满食物的盘子，不过，那些看上去弄熟的东西样子并不好看……  
“既然做了饭就告诉我一声，笨蛋……”  
至少，那些东西吃起来还算是‘可以下咽’。

不知自己睡了多久的Cloud醒来后看到的是睡在他身边的Sephiroth……  
“早上好。”金发人低声说了一句……不过，他并不确定Sephiroth是否醒着。  
“你做饭……还应该再练习。”  
“没必要。”Cloud再次闭上眼睛，“根本，没有，必要。”  
“为什么？”  
“用不着。”  
“看来……你不只是会发呆，Cloud……”这一次，嗤笑的人换成了Sephiroth。  
“……或许吧……”

被Sephiroth搂在怀里的时候，Cloud没有拒绝也没有迎合……已经有些不明白了，自己为什么要留在这里，为什么……只是因为‘Sephiroth’吗？还是因为这里曾经熟悉的一切……自己，始终都是一个‘不合理的存在’，‘一个被怀疑的对象’吧……早就知道是这样，为什么不在一开始就离开这里，还要强迫自己面对这‘不熟悉’的一切，甚至还幻想自己可以再次融入这里……  
哼，怎么可能……

“怎么……不用去公司吗？”蜷缩在Sephiroth怀里，Cloud低声问。  
“今天休假，你已经快忘记时间了吧。”  
“是啊……忘记了，我是个无业游民嘛……英雄先生。”Cloud自嘲式低语，“已经解除戒严了吧。”  
“昨天就已经解除了，不过需要申领通行证才可以离开。”  
“哦……神罗的通行证吧……”Cloud将手搭在对方身上。  
“Midgar市的，不过需要在神罗大厦办理。”  
“市长，应该不存在了吧……”  
“我……怎么会知道。”  
之后是早上例行的亲吻……

洗漱完毕后，Cloud走进客厅的时候惊异的发现茶几的食物都消失了，连盘子也不见了……  
“浪费食物了……哈……”坐到沙发上，Cloud无奈的摇摇头，“我真是多事。”  
“我已经夸奖过你了。”  
“什么？”  
“你做的东西还是可以咽下去的。”  
“……！”抬头盯着对方，Cloud似乎是在确认自己是否听错了……  
“还要练习。”摸了摸Cloud的金发，Sephiroth的语气听上去像是‘赞扬’的。  
“吃了吗？”  
“你把鸡蛋弄糊了。”坐到Cloud的身边，Sephiroth微笑着说，“所以说，你还需要练习……食材浪费的话，也是必需的吧。”  
“……那个……那个通行证，我，我明天去办。”低着头，Cloud断断续续的说。  
“嗯，不过，我没办法帮你提前领到。”  
“……嗯……”  
之后，Cloud被Sephiroth抱进怀里，并且他还坐到了对方的腿上，几次亲吻之后，Cloud就靠在银发Soldier的胸口上，任对方抚摸自己的头发……

终于，要离开了吧，自己好像已经打扰人家很久了吧……这里离开，也许不会再见面了吧，也许吧……  
现在，Cloud并不清楚，他脸上那种‘发呆’一样的表情在Sephiroth看来像是什么……或许，那在银发人眼里像是一种‘失望’与‘回忆’交织的什么，至少，Cloud每次露出那种表情的时候，Sephiroth都有些不快……

“Cloud……”  
“……嗯？”  
“我想，我有时候的确对你……很反感……你知道吗？”


	14. Chapter 14

这……就是自己希望的世界吗，一个没有任何‘重要的人’死去的世界，一个‘和平’的地方……这就是自己希望的吗，自己想要的吗？  
似乎，总是在问自己这个问题……这真的是自己希望的吗……不是吗？这是一个没有任何纷争的世界，一个‘什么’也不会发生的世界……在这里，应该平静的融入这里吧，成为这里一个微不足道的存在……没关系，即使那些人忘记了自己，只要他们还活着，他们什么也没有失去，那就可以了……自己……应该这一切付出代价，不是吗……  
但，总是在做梦……一个不断提醒自己‘真实’存在的梦……  
火光，死亡……一切一切，都是真实的重现……  
在梦里，那个少女，那个被杀死的半Cetra，那个总是微笑着的卖花少女，一直都在问自己为什么不能去救她，为什么……她的死，都是自己的错……都是……不管如何解释，都是他的错……如果他的意志能再坚定一些，如果他能挡下那剑的话，Aerith就不会死，不会在自己面前被杀死，而自己却什么也不能做，什么也不能……  
Zack……山崖上那个血肉模糊的身体……如果自己的身体再强壮些，就不会有那么严重的Mako中毒症状，那样的话，也许……Zack就不会死……自己也不会在记忆里抹去了Zack的存在……为什么忘记Zack，为什么要逃避过去……为什么！他被责问，他无法回答……  
总是被嘲笑，被那个称自己为‘人形’的人嘲笑……是的，他应该被嘲笑……他无能，弱小，胆怯……他只是一个傀儡，只是一个喜欢幻想一切的傀儡……只是……

“Cloud？”  
“……嗯……”坐在Sephiroth腿上再次‘发呆’的Cloud‘清醒’过来，抬头，他看着Sephiroth……一瞬间，他想把所有的一切都告诉Sephiroth，告诉他自己为何‘索要’这样一个没有‘纷争’的世界的原因，不管对方是否能相信，也不管对方听候是否会把他当作一个疯子……但，最终，他还是选择了闭嘴。  
“怎么了？”  
“没有……”Cloud摇摇头，“我……去收拾一下厨房。”  
不再抱着Cloud，看着Cloud站起来走向厨房，Sephiroth突然有点莫名的火大……  
Cloud Strife又是那副‘欲言又止’的死样子，该死的，那个家伙究竟想玩什么……该死的该死的该死的，为什么自己对这样一个家伙感兴趣，如果只是因为广场的那一句‘我爱你’，那么这一切就太可笑了……不清楚底细，很多问题解释不清……该死的，这都让人感到不舒服……Cloud Strif……那个家伙究竟是什么人，究竟应该是什么人，还是说自己有些太过认真了……对那个家伙，不过是一时有些好感罢了，那家伙只是个被自己带回家的舞男而已……啧，谁知道在他之前那个舞男和谁上过床……哼，应该在乎吗，不过是个随时可以分手的家伙而已。  
根本，就，什么，都，不应该，在乎。

厨房里，Cloud洗刷着被泡在水池里的盘子，他又是一副‘目光呆滞’的死样子，手上的动作简直就像是机械一样……或许，他自己也不知道自己此刻在想什么……  
“Cloud。”  
走进厨房的Sephiroth喊对方……哼，如他所料，Cloud没有回答他，那个人仍旧低头洗着盘子……这一切都让Sephiroth有种错觉，觉得自己是不是在什么时候得罪过同居人或者是做了对对方有很大刺激的事情……  
“嗯？！”  
当从身后被抱住了时候，Cloud才意识到厨房里并不是自己一个人……自己刚刚又在想什么，是在一遍一遍的重复回忆‘过去’吗，还是完全不能相信‘现在’……是因为现在过得太过‘幸福’，反而不能相信吗……‘过去’的那些突然消失，是不是还有些‘怀念’……但是，怀念什么呢……和同伴相处的日子吗，至少那时候，自己不是‘孤独’的……  
“你究竟在想什么，Cloud……”  
“嗯……没有，什么都没有……”Cloud苦笑着摇了摇头，“……我……可能是在想……我这么久没有回家了，妈妈会不会担心。”  
“你昨晚还和你母亲通了电话……你多久没有回去了？”  
“我……大概……”  
突然的，Cloud不知该如何回答……自己究竟多久没有回去了……如果自己在这个世界里没有经历Nibelheim被烧毁，没有被当作试验体，没有经历逃亡岁月……那么，自己的那近六年的时光究竟去了什么地方，那几年，自己究竟在干什么……还是说，自己根本就没有在这个世界存在过，只是突然的，被硬塞进这个世界的……自己在这个世界的‘曾经’，那些所谓的‘过去的经历’都是突然间凭空虚构的……自己不属于这里，根本不属于……  
那么……自己究竟应该属于……哪里……呢……  
“怎么了？忘记了吗？”  
“我……十四岁去当兵，然后……退伍……我在部队里……有……”  
“你什么时候退伍的。”Sephiroth决定追问下去……也许，他已经找到了新的疑点。  
“我……十五……十六岁……退伍……我……”Cloud停下了手里的动作，“也许是二十岁……我……嗯，曾经出了一些事故，有点记不太清楚了。”  
“事故？什么事故？告诉我时间。”  
“Mako……爆炸……呃……大概是检修炉子的时候，Mako炉爆炸，所以……”Cloud已经不知道自己能不能圆谎，也不知道自己是否能停止颤抖。  
“所以你因为这件事退伍了？”  
“我……不清楚……也许……呃……”  
“……很可怕吗？”Sephiroth的手摸进了Cloud衣服下，手指摩擦着Cloud的那条伤疤，“这条伤疤是你喜欢的人造成的，你这么说过，对不对？”  
“嗯……”  
“在Mako炉出事故前还是之后？”  
“……之前……”  
“那个人是谁？”  
“……我……我不知道！”Cloud觉得自己马上就要崩溃了……自己已经无法解释了……已经引起了Sephiroth的怀疑了吧，自己究竟又被当作了什么……好吧好吧好吧……就算被当作Avalanche也好，被当作Wutai也好，至少，那样的自己会被给予一个结论吧，不会再被‘猜疑’吧……  
“是吗？大概Mako炉的事故，真的混淆了你的记忆。”  
“……什么……”  
“我从Hojo那里找到了一些资料，Cloud Strife……你的确是个被Mako爆炸事故弄伤的家伙，之后，Dr Hojo接受了为你们治疗的任务，你，还有另外两个士兵，不过，只有你活下来……很抱歉，他在你身上做了一些试验，试图用Mako为你们治疗，虽然那种方法见效很快，但是也有很高的致死率……”  
“你……你说什么！？”  
“之后，你就退伍了……之后，你还留在Midgar一段时间吧……不过，这段时间……哼……”  
“你刚才说什么？！”Cloud简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
“我说的是你的履历，Strife……听起来合理吗？Strife……”  
“……呃，哈，我也许是忘记了一些事情……因为事故……”  
这……听上去太不可理了，这就是自己在这个世界的‘经历’吗，这太不真实了，听上去就像是为了创造自己‘存在’的合理性而临时编造的谎言……但，这个‘谎言’却不是由自己说出的……这一切，变化的太突然，甚至让Cloud自己都不能接受……  
Mako炉爆炸，事故，被治疗，失去的五年……天啊，自己无法解释的事情居然就这样被轻易的、合理的解释了……啧，简直像是个笑话……但，为什么自己却在Zack的回忆里消失了，如果自己并不是被硬塞进这个世界的，那么自己在神罗的时候和Zack相处的时光去了什么地方……根本不存在吗？消失了吗？被抹杀了吗？还是说……那是属于另外一个士兵的，自己根本就和Zack不熟识，自己只是将Zack记忆里的、关于另外一个士兵的回忆按到自己身上……  
究竟哪一部分才是属于自己的记忆，究竟自己应该是谁，究竟自己应该记得些什么不该知道些什么……究竟……

“Cloud……我想你对某些事情记不清也是情有可原的……”  
“我……”Cloud摇摇头……不，不对，他应该已经‘找回了自己’，应该已经‘找到了属于自己的记忆’……但是现在，又一次的混乱了。  
“如果你想对我说什么，别隐瞒……”Sephiroth在Cloud耳边轻声说，“也许我不能给你什么帮助，但至少，你可以说出来。”  
“嗯。”其实，有很多想对Sephiroth说的，但是Cloud却无法开口……至少现在无法开口。

即使从Hojo哪里找到的资料也不能说明全部的问题……Cloud身上还有很多无法解释的事情，比如那道伤疤，那颗相同编号的魔石……那道伤疤，Cloud说他喜欢的人留给他的，或许真的是巧合，造成那道伤疤的物体的尺寸与正宗有着‘惊人的吻合’，哼，大概真的只是巧合吧……那颗魔石，Tseng已经将调查结果告诉他了，目前神罗没有一颗相同编号的同种魔石，但主任并没有排除仿制品的可能，可是，谁会花那么大力气去仿造一颗有着复杂编号的魔石，那简直就是浪费力气……精良的仿制收藏品？神罗的一个没有被记录的小失误？还是某些组织为了化妆潜入而费力制作的小道具……啧，任何一种解释有着合理与不合理的一面……真正的原因，大概只有当事人能明白吧……  
不过，看样子，Cloud不会告诉他实情吧……Cloud如何得到魔石以及给Cloud魔石的人，这个金发家伙都不会告诉他‘实情’的吧……哼……好吧好吧好吧，每个人都有难以启齿的事情，不是吗……不是吗。

或许，已经有了‘腻烦’感了吧……对于弄不清楚的事情，对于最近越来越消沉的Cloud……都‘腻烦’了吧，毕竟，‘好奇’只是‘一瞬间’的事情……

放开了Cloud，Sephiroth走出了厨房，坐到客厅沙发上……今天电视里的内容真够无聊的……而不久之后，收拾干净盘子、灶台以及地板的Cloud坐到了Sephiroth身边……在彼此对视了一会儿以后，他们开始亲吻对方……这是Cloud主动的……这个金发人坐到Sephiroth腿上，搂着对方的脖子，亲吻对方……就好像是为了确认什么一样，他不停的吻着，虽然他的技术依旧‘不怎么样’……很快的，他的上衣被除去，裤子也离开身体……Cloud跨坐在Sephiroth身上，搂着对方，让对方抚摸，亲吻自己的身体……  
这在从前真难以想象……不是吗……曾经，Cloud从没想过，或者奢望过，自己会与Sephiroth这般的‘亲密’，会是这种关系……这是为什么，这不合理，但这发生了，并且莫名其妙的持续着……  
Sephiroth拥抱着他，在他身体里抽插……而他则扭动着身体配合着，装作对此很熟练……很不幸的，又一次，他不可抑止的哭了出来……他不只一次告诉自己，不能这么做，这会让双方都很尴尬，但是，这次，他再也无法控制自己……但这哭泣究竟是为了什么……为自己失去的一切还是得到的一切。  
“Cloud……”很意外，在他哭泣的时候，Sephiroth替他擦去泪水，甚至还安慰式的亲吻了他，“明天你去申令通行证……然后我们去看场电影，我刚好拿到两张赠票。”  
努力的抑制自己哭泣的Cloud听到Sephiroth这么说后，点了点头……

其实……已经‘腻烦’了吧……该‘结束’了吧……


	15. Chapter 15

在他梦里，一个近乎‘真实’的梦里，他独自一人处在黑暗之中……这里并不寒冷，也不温暖，这里只是‘黑暗’……他看不到四周，不知道自己应该向什么地方去，他只是停留在原地，被那个熟悉的、冰冷的声音包围……

‘这就是你要的世界吗？Cloud……一个没有人死去的世界，一个你向往的和平的没有纷争，没有死亡的世界，那些对你重要的人都活着……这对你来说，简直就是完美的，但是，你确信这个世界是真是存在的吗？这难道不是你的一个幻想吗？又一个你躲进去的幻想……你不用承担任何责任，没有任何可以悔恨的事情，不用自责……这样的世界，就如同你那虚假的人格一样，也只是你自己的幻想……不切实际的幻想……或者，你认为这样的世界是真实存在的，一个可以让你躲进去的安全的世界。’

“住口！”

随着自己的喊声，Cloud惊醒，同时醒来的还有睡在他身边的Sephiroth……  
“你怎么了？！”  
“啊！啊！Sephiroth……”不停颤抖，冒着冷汗的Cloud紧盯着他眼前的Sephiroth，并试图推开这个用关切的眼光看着自己的人……这样事情，已经不是头一次了……  
“Cloud……做噩梦了吗？”Sephiroth安抚这金发人，“没事的，乖……没事的……”  
“嗯……抱歉……”冷静下来的Cloud抓着Sephiroth的手臂低声说，“我……又吵到你了……”  
“已经是第三次了，你……做了很可怕的梦了吗？”  
“……嗯……”Cloud小心的点点头，“我去客厅的沙发上睡……我不想再吵到你。”  
“没有必要。”说完，Sephiroth将Cloud搂进怀里，并吻了吻对方的嘴唇，“你可以再抱紧一些，只要你愿意。”  
“嗯。”  
很奇怪，Sephiroth的怀抱让他安心，并且有种‘被保护着’的感觉……但是，在梦里，那个人总是会用冰冷的眼光看着他，用轻蔑的语气对他说话……那是Cloud熟悉的……那个人，总是将他心中最恐惧的东西、他最不愿意承认的事实、他最不想听到的话语呈现在他面前……就好像看穿他内心一样……不断的，不断的，不断的让他面对自己的卑怯，自己的无力，自己的软弱……也许，那个懦弱的、不被重视的小兵才是自己最真实的一面吧……自己谁也没有办法保护，谁也救不了……  
逐渐的，Cloud也开始怀疑这个世界的‘真实性’，或许，这真的就是自己另一个‘幻想’吧……

但，这个拥抱着他的‘Sephiroth’却是那么的真实，真实的想让他逃避……很温柔，虽然对他有怀疑，但是依旧会关心他，会保护他……‘保护’吗……至少‘Sephiroth’会为自己的安危担心……但这究竟是真的，还是自己的幻想……  
一直都不敢想象自己会被‘Sephiroth’这样对待……自己，应该被对方‘忽略’甚至‘蔑视’吧，自己应该一直跟在‘英雄’身后就好了，一直远远的看着‘英雄’就好了……

后半夜，Cloud还是抱着枕头睡到了客厅的沙发，不过，盖着浴袍的他并没有睡着……今天就可以去办理通行证了，就可以离开这里了……之后，不会再回来了吧……  
总是这样，一遍一遍的重复自己的那些没有结论的疑问，但似乎总也得不出结论……这是真实还是幻觉，是说出一切还是隐瞒，是离开还是继续委身这个怀抱……没有答案，没有结论……究竟应该怎么办……

“你想生病吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“……我说过你不用来这里睡。”  
说完，Sephiroth丢给Cloud一条毯子……听语气，那个银发人似乎有些‘生气’……拉过毯子，Cloud小声说了声‘谢谢’，之后他用毯子裹好自己……不过，那个丢给他毯子的人并没有马上离开，而是坐到了沙发上。  
“Cloud……”Sephiroth似乎在犹豫应该怎样措辞，“你……哼……有时候，我觉得你并不属于这个世界……有些事情，你的事情，明明可以解释，但我却依然觉得很奇怪……”  
“Sephiroth……先生……我……”一时间，Cloud差点要把关于‘过去’的一切全部告诉Sephiroth。  
“只是我的错觉吗……”自嘲的嗤笑一声，Sephiroth继续说，“Cloud……其实，我有些在意……你以前的……”  
“……以前的……事情吗……”  
“嗯……也许吧……之前的……”Sephiroth摇摇头，“算了，不要在意。”  
“先生，我……”  
“不要再叫我‘先生’！”  
“抱歉……”Cloud支起身，还想说些什么，但他还是没有能说出来……  
气氛僵持了一会儿之后，Sephiroth回卧室睡觉，在离开之前，他问Cloud是不是坚持要在沙发上睡……Cloud点头，表示他还是睡在沙发上比较好……  
“抱歉，打扰你休息了。”Cloud躺回沙发上，“明天我就去办通行证。”  
“我……把你留下，是不是使你很困扰。”  
“不！没有！先……Sephiroth……我……”Cloud掀开毯子，跳下沙发，“我……我……其实……”  
“‘其实’什么？”  
“很高兴……”  
Cloud平稳自己的呼吸，尽力使自己看起来，听起来很‘平静’，他走近Sephiroth，靠在对方背上，闭上眼睛……其实，真的很高兴吧……因为这是自己‘所喜欢’的‘英雄’，自己一直‘爱’着的人……Sephiroth会照顾自己，会为自己担心……这很好，不是吗……  
“真的吗……”Sephiroth的声音里带着‘怀疑’，“我记得你说过……你所爱的那个人和我很像……究竟是什么样子的人？”  
“他已经死了……”Cloud已经不能抑制自己声音的颤抖，“已经死了。”  
“我……真的很像他吗……”  
“嗯。”应该怎么说……告诉Sephiroth，自己爱的那个人就是‘Sephiroth’本人，一模一样……只是外表‘一模一样’……哈，自己究竟对‘Sephiroth’是怎样的‘感情’……崇敬，恐惧，还是喜爱，究竟应该是什么……  
“忘了他，既然是死人。”  
“嗯……我……”  
“去睡觉，把你的枕头拿回去。”  
“回哪里？”  
“卧室。”说完，Sephiroth自顾自的回到卧室的床上……过了一会儿，他听到了客厅里隐约的抽泣声……  
大约半小时后，Cloud抱着他的枕头爬上卧室的床……Sephiroth背对着他，不知是醒着还是已经睡着了……Cloud向Sephiroth身边凑了凑，并小心的靠在对方背上……

早上醒来之后，Cloud发觉自己抱的是一只巨大的Mago玩偶，这是一只不知谁送给‘传说中的英雄’的……而Sephiroth已经不在床上了，大概已经去公司了……继续躺了一会儿，Cloud坐起来，挠着头发……床头柜上有张字条，写着‘办好通行证就给我打电话’。  
收拾好自己的行李后，Cloud动身去神罗大厦……大概，办好之后就不会回这里了吧，不过，Cloud并没有将行李也拎走……  
但，事实却是让Cloud失望的，他目的地所处的区域的通行证是明天才开始办理的……有些不高兴，Cloud耷拉着脑袋出了那间‘申领办公室’。

“在这里，你。”突然，一个少女从拍了他的肩膀，“Cloud，没错吧。”  
“嗯？！”回头，Cloud看到站在他身后的Aerith。  
“通行证，你申领到了？”  
“没有……”Cloud摇摇头，“我的明天才能办理……你也在这里？”  
“一直在这里。”Aerith微笑着说，“和妈妈一直在这里，从上次爆炸。”  
“哦……”Cloud差点忘记了，上次爆炸后，Aerith和Ifalna就被接到神罗大厦，‘保护’起来。  
“啊，地址，Nibelheim同乡的酒吧，你的。”棕发女孩突然想起什么似的急忙拿出自己的手机，翻出一条信息后，将手机交给Cloud，“Tifa，她名字。”  
“Tifa？！”  
“嗯，Tifa，认识你，似乎。”  
“嗯……认识……”Cloud用手机记录着Tifa酒吧的地址……不知道，‘现在’Tifa还能记得自己吗，还是说，她对自己的印象只是停留在‘邻居家的孩子’上……之后，他又和Aerith随便聊了一些什么，直到Aerith先向他道别……  
应该在离开前去看看Tifa吧，即使她‘不认识’自己……

在向Sephiroth说明今天不能办理通行证后，Cloud告诉对方，他会在三楼的展示厅等着……  
位于神罗大厦三层向公众开放的展示厅里陈列着各个时期的神罗制产品，已经过时的，正在使用的，以及刚刚开发的……Cloud仔细的看着这里的每一件展品来打发时间……不过，这里原来‘Hady-Daytona’的位置上放置着一辆他从没见过的机车，机车的名字是‘Fenrir’。  
“喜欢吗？”正当Cloud盯着机车出神的时候，Sephiroth来到他身边。  
“嗯！”此时Cloud完全不掩饰他对这辆机车的喜爱，只是他现在已经多余的G供他买下这辆‘尚未正式发售’的机车。  
“……走吧，电影开始之前，跟我去一个地方。”Sephiroth拍拍Cloud的肩……当然了，那些偷瞄他的视线，他已经习惯了。  
“好。”Cloud恋恋不舍的离开展厅，临出门前，他还不忘回望几眼那辆机车……Cloud并不知道，Sephiroth已经通过短信预定了那辆下月才会正式上市的‘Fenriri’。

在电影开始之前，Sephiroth将Cloud带到了神罗大厦的天台上……曾经，Cloud在这里和Rufus‘决斗’过，不过这件事是不会发生在‘现在’的……  
天色渐渐的暗下来，而Midgar却随着渐暗的天色变的明亮，那些被Mako驱动的照明设备将这个双层城市装点的比白天还要绚丽，光亮……很美丽，这是Cloud从前未曾注意到的……  
“Cloud。”  
“嗯？”盯着下面的城市夜景显得有些‘痴迷’的Cloud转头看着站在他身边的、一脸严肃的Sephiroth，“有……什么事……吗？”  
“你在广场上说的话，是真的吗……”问过之后，Sephiroth嗤笑一声，现在的自己问的问题简直像是出自正处青春期的蠢小子的嘴。  
“……”低下头，Cloud咬着下唇，想着什么……之后，他说，“我……爱您……我很爱你……”  
“真的吗？”  
“是的，我爱你，完全的爱你。”Cloud抬起头，坚定的说，“我一直都爱你，没有变。”  
“……你究竟是在对谁说，Cloud……”Sephiroth直视Cloud的双眼，“你真的认为你这句话是在对我说吗？Cloud……”  
“我……”一瞬间，Cloud的‘坚定’消失了……  
还未等Cloud‘解释’，Sephiroth的手机就响起来，银发人接听电话后，抱歉的对Cloud笑了笑，说：  
“紧急会议，你自己先去电影院，神罗大楼7层，你应该认识吧。”  
“嗯……”Cloud拿过Sephiroth递给他的电影票，点了点头。  
“如果散场了我还没有回来，你就先回去。”  
“嗯。”Cloud再次点头。  
“……”  
没有再说什么，Sephiroth低头吻了下Cloud的嘴唇便离开了……被留下的Cloud拿着电影票呆在原地，有些‘不知所措’……


	16. Chapter 16

拿着票，Cloud在放映厅门口等了很久也不见Sephiroth过来……那是当然的，会议不会那么快就结束，也不会突然取消……但是Cloud依旧希望Sephiroth可以在电影开始前出现，然后和他一起走进包厢……不过，Sephiroth并没有‘及时’赶来，而Cloud坐到他的座位上的时候，电影已经开始大概5分钟了。  
这是部Cloud没有看过的片子，或者说，Cloud本来就很少去看电影……  
这部电影讲述的是一个失去记忆的人的故事，失忆的男主角又因为某种原因离开了自己的城市，在另外一个没有人认识他的城市中开始了新的生活。在这里，他有了新的生活，新的家庭，但是，这全新的一切对他来说都像是‘虚幻’的一样……不真实，但并非虚假，只是一切‘熟悉’看上去都是那么的‘陌生’。多年之后，他曾经的记忆又突然回来了，没有一点预兆的回来了。当找回过去的男主角面对现在的一切的时候，他显得那么不知所措，这些年来的‘新生活’对他来说就像是一个梦一样，没有‘真实’也没有‘虚假’，只是那一切似乎不再属于他，而是属于一个他虚构的‘人’……  
故事没有结尾，或者说结尾没有明确的‘答案’……  
电影的节奏很平稳，任何冲突都被刻意‘弱化’一样，一切似乎就是那么‘顺其自然’的发生了，似乎不存在一个‘戏剧性’的转变……  
或许这个故事很烂俗，或许这只是‘赠票’无意碰上的一部片子，或许这只是一个‘仅供消遣’的东西……但，这对Cloud来说，却是有种‘讽刺’的意味。  
他并没有失去记忆，但是‘全世界’却失去了记忆，失去了关于‘Cloud Strife’的‘记忆’……也许不是全部，但却是‘最重要’的一部分。  
应该就这样接受这一切吗，继续自己欺骗自己，让自己融入这个世界里，做一个‘全新’的‘Cloud Strife’……那样的话，会轻松很多吧……

“抱歉，我来晚了。”Sephiroth……他总是能在‘最恰当’的时候赶到，尤其是Cloud一个人‘思考’的时候。  
“……”Cloud盯着正在播放演员名单的屏幕，没有说话。  
“Cloud，会议有些延时……”银发人坐到Cloud旁边的位置上，“……Cloud？”  
依旧没有回答，就像并没有发现Sephiroth就在自己身边一样，Cloud只是盯着那些上升的字幕流泪……说不清为什么，为剧情或者为他自己。  
“Cloud……”Sephiroth抬手为Cloud拭泪，“电影结束了，回家吧。”  
“……”用力点了点头，Cloud匆忙将自己脸上的眼泪擦去，然后跟着Sephiroth走出包厢……此时，放映厅已经不剩几个人了。

回去的路上，Cloud脑中不断闪现着电影里的画面，而男主角的台词也一遍一遍的出现。  
……  
‘我该接受吗？’  
‘这是属于我的吗？真的是我经历的吗？真的是我所做的吗？’  
‘这……是我的家，我属于这里，但我为什么会得到这些，这属于谁？我还是另外一个‘我’？’  
‘我，是谁？’  
…………

真可笑，Cloud从没有想过自己会把一部电影中的台词记得如此牢靠，还是只看过一遍的电影……那些‘问题’简直就像是在特意为他准备的一样，很熟悉的问题，几乎他每天都会问自己……一遍一遍的，没有答案。

“还在想电影吗？”回家之后，Sephiroth摸了摸Cloud的头发，“我还不知道你是这么容易感动的人。”  
“不……”Cloud摇了摇头，“我不知道……”  
“那么你知道什么？Strife。”将外套脱下来挂好，Sephiroth转身对Cloud说，“你究竟知道什么？”  
“你不相信的事情。”  
“我不相信什么？你其实是总裁儿子同父异母的兄弟？还是你其实是个暗杀我的失败家伙？”Sephiroth嗤笑一声，“要喝酒吗？失败者。”  
“……不要！”Cloud将外套甩在一边，“我不是失败品！我是Cloud Strife！”  
“我知道，你是Cloud……”银发人叹了口气，“我有时候在想，我是不是错了。”  
“……”  
“喝酒吗？”  
“嗯……”点了点头，Cloud跟着Sephiroth进了客厅。

回来路上顺便买的听装啤酒在喝掉半打之后，Sephiroth开口对一直同样沉默不语只顾喝酒的Cloud说：  
“我父亲……吓到你了？”  
“嗯？！”捏着空酒罐的Cloud像是被吓到一样，他怔怔的看着Sephiroth……‘父亲’这个词居然会从Sephiroth口中说出，这真不可思议……  
“想不到吗？”嗤笑一声，Sephiroth拉开新的一罐递给Cloud，“看不出吗，我其实有一半……也许是1/4Wutai血统……Hojo，听这个姓也知道这不属于这里。”  
“你……称……Hojo为‘父亲’？”Cloud像看怪物一样看Sephiroth，“你称他为……‘父亲’！？”  
“有什么不对吗？他是我一半基因的提供者……哼，想不到，妈妈居然能把他拖出来看电影，我还以外他眼里只有显示屏。”  
“……”

盯着Sephiroth很久之后，Cloud仰头将罐里的啤酒一口气灌下……对啊，这有什么奇怪的，这个世界是‘不同’的，甚至是有些‘完美’的……一切争端都可以用最合理的方式解决……啊，真的很‘美好’，‘美好’的以至于他无权享有生活在这里的权利……  
这里不属于他……

“怎么了？”  
“……没什么……”Cloud将罐子放下，停止刚刚的突然开始又突然结束的傻笑……

今天，在电影放映结束后，跟着Sephiroth出放映厅的他碰到了同样从放映厅出来的Hojo，而令人惊奇的是Hojo身边跟着Lucrecia Crescent，只是Lucrecia比起Cloud曾经在岩洞中见到的样子显得要苍老了一些……

“两个人都是对‘科学’着了迷的人……哼……”Sephiroth嗤笑了一声，“还说我是最伟大的成就……听上去，是不是很好笑，Cloud……”  
“……伟大的成就……吗……”看着Sephiroth，Cloud苦笑了一声……‘伟大的成就’，意思是造出了破坏星球的家伙吧。  
“小时候，我一直都在待在实验室里……没办法，父母都是那样的人……而且，我也一直在被当作试验品一样，总是为我做检查，给我尝试不同的药剂……”  
“……你……”用更加惊异的眼神看着Sephiroth，Cloud现在已经不知该说什么好……  
“或许，我是第一个Soldier……被加注那些细胞成活的第一个人……”Sephiroth将坐在自己身边的Cloud拉进自己怀里，“听上去很奇怪吗？”  
“……不……我……”  
“也许，在我之前，已经死了不少孩子了……说不定……啊……”  
“不恨他们吗……”Cloud低声说，“把自己的孩子做试验……的……父母……”  
“他们不是第一对……而且我也不是小白鼠，如果我反对，他们不会强迫我做任何事的。”Sephiroth摸着Cloud的头发，“……你的头发比我想象的软多了。”  
“不是……第一对？”  
“Dr Gest……”Sephiroth停顿了一下，“我好像说太多了……不过，看样子，你似乎认识Hojo。”  
“不……我不认识。”  
“是吗……我……也许该相信你这次。”

Cloud又说谎了……当晚他和Sephiroth遇见Hojo后，他反射性的后退，并下意识的拉住了Sephiroth的手……当时，Lucrecia还埋怨丈夫太过严肃吓到人了，随后，这位女科学家又要儿子介绍一下Cloud，毕竟她和Hojo都不知道Sephiroth有位同居人，嗯，目前为止不知道……  
不过，Sephiroth并没有父母解释他们的关系……

“Sephiroth……我……其实……”Cloud推开Sephiroth，之后，他严肃的说，“我其实，并不属于这个世界。”

当这么说完后，Cloud看到了距今为止Sephiroth笑的最夸张的样子……

“喝醉了吗？Cloud……”  
“不，我是认真的！”Cloud觉得此刻的自己是有史以来最‘傻’的，“我……我所处的那个世界和这里不同！一点也不一样！”  
“好吧好吧……”Sephiroth依旧不能止住发笑，“如果你说你是刺客，或者是来色诱我套取情报的，我还可以相信……不过，小朋友，你是怎么来这个世界的？能完整的告诉我吗？”  
“我……我……”Cloud抿着嘴，皱眉……他觉得自己真的‘说了多余的话’，“我……我是喝多了……呃，那个电影不错。”  
“转移话题是没用的，小朋友。”  
“我说了！是我喝多了！喂……别乱摸！”  
“你先把搂着我的手放开，不属于这个世界的Cloud Strife……”  
“啧……”

或许，Cloud有些庆幸，今晚可以有‘酒精’为他做借口……


	17. Chapter 17

醒来的时候，Cloud听到的第一句话就是：  
“Strife，今天你可以去办理通行证了。”  
“嗯……早上了吗……”宿醉引起的头疼让Cloud只想继续睡下去，“你在……赶我走……吗？”  
“我只是提醒你而已。Nlbel地区的通行证只有今、明两天可以申请。”  
“哦，谢谢了，英雄。”Cloud翻了个身，这让他赤裸的身体完全脱离了被子的‘掩护’，“我知道了……嗯……马上就去，不会……打扰你了……”  
“如果你想打扰我到戒严解除也可以。”将被子拉过来替Cloud盖好后，Sephiroth下床，“如果办完了，就给我电话。”  
“嗯……”闭着眼睛，Cloud高举起一只手臂，在空中摆了几下，算是对Sephiroth的‘道别’，“……我做好晚饭等你……亲爱的……”  
“我警告过你，不需浪费食物。”抓着Cloud的手臂，将它塞回被子里后，Sephiroth摸了摸对方的头发，“再见。”  
“……嗯……”

曾经，Cloud一直以为自己酒量不错，至少不是个‘一杯醉’，不过，昨晚他似乎喝太多了……不过，酒精却是个帮助睡眠的好东西，至少比药片的效果好……Cloud已经很久没有靠药物入眠了，嗯，大多时候Sephiroth也会禁止他吞那些具有催眠作用的东西……  
今晚还不错，Cloud没有做一些奇怪的梦。  
Cloud醒来的时候是将近中午的时候……忍着强烈的头疼，他下床，洗漱，穿好衣服，在出门之前他给他妈妈打了电话，说他准备去办通行证，过几天就会回家了……当然了，他对他妈妈说，他在Midgar过的很好，非常好……挂电话后，Cloud穿好外套出门……  
大概不会再回到这里了吧……再也不会……

出乎Cloud的意料，今天来办理通行证的人并不多，至少没有他想象中多……在队伍中，他看到John，那个离开家乡游荡的家伙似乎并没有认出Cloud……这样也好，反正他也不知道应该和对方聊着什么。

“嘿，小子！”  
刚办完通行证，走出大厅的Cloud就听到有熟悉的声音……是Zack……那或许并不是在叫他，毕竟Zack并不‘认识’他……不过，这次他想错了……  
“Cloud，我没认错吧。”很快的，一只手拍在他肩上，“怎么，要离开了吗？”  
“啊……嗯……”Cloud微微的点了点头……此时，他有些不敢直视对方，毕竟自己和面前这个家伙发生过一些‘不愿意解释’的事情。  
“去做佣兵吗？”  
“嗯……”Cloud苦笑一声，“那并不是个好职业，对吗。”  
“不想留下来吗？就算没有事情做，Sephiroth也会一直养着你的。”黑发Soldier嗤笑一声，“我还以为那个家伙不会让人留宿。”  
“我可以自己养活自己！”  
“呃……好吧，别激动，小子……”Zack摆摆手，“我听说你在军队里待过。”  
“很久以前的事情了。”  
“那么……陪陪我吧，我现在正好没事。”  
“……我……不要……”Cloud摇头，“我现在……不想……”  
“啧，我是让你陪我去训练室……我想看看你的实力，Cloud。”Zack摊手，“你想做什么？我不是任何时间都想和人进房间的……你，也不是吧？”  
“……我……”

这一次依旧是‘没有拒绝’，Cloud将通行证收好之后跟着Zack走向训练室……至于Zack为什么会出现在这里，用那个黑发Soldier的话解释就是‘帮个朋友领通行证，但是却发现那个地区的已经在昨天办理结束了。白跑一趟。’……  
“用剑还是枪？”训练室里，Zack抄起一把士兵的普通佩剑，“我用这个就好了。”  
“……剑，一样的。”Cloud环视着这个他很久没有涉足过的地方……大概，有些‘怀念’吧。  
“给！”将另一把佩剑丢给Cloud，Zack说，“放心，我不会伤到你的……Sephiroth那个家伙阴沉着脸的样子可不好看。”  
“他……会在乎吗？”Cloud自言自语一般的说着……  
上一次和Zack做对战练习是在什么时候，多少年前……7年还是8年……已经是很久远的事情了……不知道‘现在’Zack为什么要和自己对这种练习战……无聊还是实力测试……哼，不过随便带一个无关人员进入Soldier专门的训练室，这依旧是违反规定的吧。  
“哦！不错啊！小子！”Zack用剑指着被打落佩剑的Cloud的脖子。  
“夸奖吗？”  
“如果你成了敌人，也许还是个棘手的家伙。”黑发刺头收回剑，“不想进神罗试试吗？不过这里也好不到哪里去。”  
“我的合同早就到期了。”Cloud苦笑，“我对这里……没兴趣。”  
“想去喝一杯吗？不过，我好像打扰你很长时间了。”  
“……”此时，Cloud才想起来Sephiroth曾对他说‘办好通行证要马上告诉他’……不过，很不巧，他播电话的时候，银发Soldier正在开会，所以他刚刚打出去的电话都是‘无人接听’状态。  
“喂，小子，我走了。”摇摇头，Zack对着正在听着电话里系统音的Cloud说。  
“去喝酒吗？”合上手机的Cloud说，“……陪我。”  
“Sephy那个家伙应该正在开会。”  
“打发时间……没有关系吧。”Cloud低声说……嗯，还好，放在口袋里的通行证还没有丢。  
“嗯，那就走，我知道一家不错的。”  
“青色apple娘吗？”Cloud随口说了一句……那是‘曾经’Zack告诉他的‘好地方’。  
“你不会在那里跳过吧？”黑发Soldier戏言，“不过我记得那里都是漂亮的扭腰姐姐啊。”  
“啧，没有！”  
“开玩笑。”Zack摊手，“不过你的技术真是很差劲。”  
“……闭嘴！”满脸通红的Cloud吼道。  
“好吧好吧好吧，我闭嘴。”Zack拍拍Cloud的腰，“走吧……只是喝酒而已。”  
“啧。”

‘青色apple娘’还是老样子……很早之前的‘过去’，Zack曾经带他来过这里，当时，他因为看到了‘漂亮的近乎全裸的扭腰姐姐’而一整晚都没有睡着……不过，现在，坐在这里的Cloud却只顾喝酒，就好像忘记了宿醉给他带来的头疼一样。  
“真的打算回去吗？”  
“为什么不？”抬头看了一眼Zack，Cloud继续喝酒，“怎么这么关心我……哼……”  
“只是问问而已，别自作多情了。”Zack一口喝干杯子里的液体……最近有确切消息，Nibel地区有‘恐怖分子’活动，面前这个金发家伙选择这个时候回去……哼……真是‘凑巧’。  
“……”Cloud盯着杯子……这次离开后，还会回来吗……也许不会了吧……真的不会了。  
“……你……算了，没有什么……”啧，担心什么……反正Sephiroth说了，如果Cloud是‘恐怖分子’，那就由他亲自解决……  
“……Zack，如果一个人……被所有人忘记了，那会是什么样？”  
“嗯……这说明那个人从来就不存在。”  
“不存在？”  
“没有人记得的人，还是真实存在的吗？”Zack给自己倒满一杯，“怎么会问这种问题？”  
“无聊而已。”Cloud自嘲式的笑了一声，“不存在的人……啊……”  
“你酒量还不错。”  
“……哼……”  
没有再给Sephiroth打电话，Cloud只是一个劲的喝酒……不知什么时候，他的意识有些模糊不清了，连自己在说什么也不知道，做了什么……在旁人看来，那个金发家伙突然很激动的说了什么，之后又开始低头哭泣，那个黑发人试着安慰了对方……后来，那个金发人搂着黑发Soldier的脖子，并深吻了对方……  
“我恨Sephiroth……恨他……”  
Cloud轻声说着……  
“夺走了我的一切，我的……所有的……村子，妈妈……所有的……”  
此时他依旧搂着Zack，并瘫软在对方身上。  
“别……离开我……对不起……我……我……Zack……”  
或许Cloud是真的‘喝醉了’，而不是像昨晚一样‘半醉半醒’……现在他似乎已经不能控制自己的意识了。

“嘿！兄弟！你在这里站了多久了！”猛然，Zack发现自己背后站着什么人。  
“从一个家伙发酒疯的时候。”银发Soldier缓缓的说。  
“还不快点把这个家伙弄走！”  
“有必要吗……”Sephiroth嗤笑一声，“我看这家伙说的很痛快。”  
“啧！”

虽然Sephiroth这么说，但是他还是拉起Cloud，并将同居人抱了起来……  
“Zack……”Sephiroth低声说。  
“嗯？”  
“也许……我一开始就错了……”  
“……你说什么？”  
“一开始就……错了……”银发Soldier冷笑一声，“错了。”  
“错了什么？”  
“很多。”  
之后，Sephiroth并没有再多解释，只是抱着已经醉的不省人事的Cloud离开酒吧，当然，是在众目睽睽之下……哼，谁知道下一期的会员通信里会对这件事做什么评论。

被Sephiroth抱在怀里的Cloud似乎还在低语着什么，或许那可以理解为‘醉话’，但是在此刻，Sephiroth却觉得那才是‘真正有价值的语言’。

或许，一开始就判断错误了，彻底的错误了……这个金发人也许从来就没有对他说一句真话，一句也没有……或许，自己真的遇到了一件‘离奇’的事情也说不定……  
但是，自己所有的‘判断失误’对一个一向有着理智头脑的Soldier来说，简直就是……‘耻辱’……绝对的‘耻辱’！


	18. Chapter 18

酒醒之后的Cloud发现自己已经整整睡过了27个小时，而且还是躺在Sephiroth的床上的，身上的衣服也被换成了睡衣……至于自己的‘房东’，Sephiroth并不在家里。  
头比昨天还疼……  
下床，Cloud开始找他的衣服，但是昨天他穿过的那套已经被洗干净被叠好放在床上……好在他重要的通行证已经事先拿出来，放在床头柜上……套上衣服，Cloud开始收拾他的行李，不过也没有什么可以收拾的，他的行李就一直没有被彻底打开过除了拿了几件衣服出来……

“睡醒了？”卧室门被打开，Sephiroth进来……看样子，他似乎刚回来。  
“嗯……昨天是你带我回来的？”  
“你醉的不像样子，还说了胡话……哼……”银发人的语气听上去和平时不太一样……很严肃，似乎还有些……‘恼怒’。  
“我说了很奇怪的话吗？”Cloud‘傻笑’了几声，“……我……呃，我那时的样子很难看吧……衣服也是你帮我换的吧。”  
“我倒是听到了一些很有趣的事情，Cloud。”Sephiroth嗤笑了一声，走近Cloud，“也许，那是‘实情’，Strife。”  
“说了什么……只是胡言乱语吧。”突然的，Cloud觉得现在的Sephiroth有点‘恐怖’……  
“只是胡言乱语吗？包括不停的说……‘我恨你，Sephiroth。’……这样的‘胡言乱语’？”银发Soldier冷笑一声，“Cloud，你认为‘酒后吐真言’这样的说法很准确吗？”  
“……恨你……为什么……哈……”Cloud不由自主的后退了一小步，“我为什么要恨你？我……没有理由……说……恨，恨你。”  
“你的村子怎么了？”  
“村子？”Cloud怔怔的看着Sephiroth，“Nibelheim……怎么了？”  
“或许是另一个地方……Cloud……”Sephiroth猛然揪住Cloud的领子，将对方甩到床上，“也许你该向我解释一些什么，最好现在就说。”

该死的，Cloud的履历没有任何的‘破绽’，任何的……一切似乎都是可以顺理成章的解释的……但是，Cloud昨天说的那些话，Sephiroth并不想把它们归结为‘醉话’……还是说自己‘失忆’了，忘记自己曾做过什么‘对不起’Cloud的事情……哼，真可笑……其实，自己一直都在怀疑Cloud，但是怀疑什么自己又不清楚……Cloud并没有背着他做着准备什么‘报复行动’，甚至连他的文件都没有翻过……这个金发人只是安静的待在自己的身边，从来不说自己的过去，也不曾谈起过经历的‘有趣的事情’……只是觉得‘奇怪’吗，只是因为‘奇怪’吗……  
依旧是那样，很多事情明明可以‘合理’的解释，但是他却觉得那仍然有些‘奇怪’，有些‘不对劲’……哼，这是为什么，直觉吗，还是那种遗传得来的‘探究’精神。

“好了，解释一下，为什么‘恨Sephiroth’以及‘把村子还有妈妈还给你’，这样的问题。”Sephiroth瞪着Cloud，“你究竟做了什么对不起Zack Fair的事情，一直向他道歉。”  
“……”逐渐的，Cloud意识到了自己昨天说了什么……那些在‘过去’可以合理解释的事情，‘现在’都变得不可理喻……怎么解释，他的世界里，Sephiroth是个破坏者，他害死了Zack，他……该怎么说，那些疯话大概没有人会相信。  
“你最好给我一个合理的解释。”  
“我不知道，那只是醉话而已，我怎么知道该怎么解释……”Cloud嗤笑一声，“没有必要对任何事情都那么认真吧，Sephiroth……先生……”  
“醉话吗？为什么醉话还能那么有逻辑。”  
“全当那是妄想症！”Cloud低着头吼出来，“我怎么知道那些话是什么意思！”  
“给你魔石的人是谁？”  
“我……不知道……啧……”Cloud仰起脸，看着Sephiroth……之后，他微笑着说，“随你怀疑，先生。”  
“哦，是吗？”

或许，面前这个人只是一个冒用了‘Cloud Strife’名字的家伙，而这家伙究竟有什么‘目的’，现在还不知道，至少Turks并没有调查出来……或许，只是自己多疑，但是‘相同编号的魔石’，‘恨Sephiroth’，以及‘毁掉的村子’……这些不能不让Sephiroth怀疑自己是不是无意间做了什么‘错事’，才引来这一切……  
面前这个人也许会等自己完全信任他的时候才‘实施计划’……但，如果想要杀死自己，不是越早动手越好吗……  
该死的……自己为什么就对这个人‘好奇’，难道自己真的在曾经见过‘Cloud Strife’吗……那种莫名的熟悉感是从哪里来的……

当Sephiroth意识到自己在做什么的时候，Cloud已经被他殴打倒蜷缩在地板上……该死的，银发Soldier不知道自己为何会这样‘失去理智’……或许，自己早就对Cloud‘反感’了，面前这个金发人让他有些‘陷入混乱’……想要把事情弄清的‘焦躁’以及不时出现的‘迷惑’都让Sephiroth对Cloud‘失去耐心’……真不明白自己为什么会把这样的一个家伙留在自己身边，这个家伙总是用那种‘哀伤’的眼神看着自己……该死的……这究竟是为什么……

“我不想解释。”咳嗽着，Cloud扶着床，支撑着自己站起来，“我该走了。”  
“……你是谁。”  
“Cloud Strife……”Cloud自嘲式的笑了一声，“这是我的名字。”  
“是吗……”

再次揪着Cloud的衣襟，将对方拽到自己的面前，Sephiroth又狠抽了一次Cloud的脸……这么做，完全或许是没有理由的，如果要逼供，将Cloud交给专门的人会更好……  
“告诉我，你为什么恨我。”  
“……哼……我爱您，先生……”Cloud嗤笑一声，“一直都爱你，不会变……”  
“是吗？”冷笑一声之后，Sephiroth松开对方的衣襟，使Cloud倒在床上，“你是怎么爱我的，告诉我……”

衣服被扒下，双手在身后被捆住，Cloud含着Sephiroth的男根……他吸吮着，舔着，用他知道的一切方法取悦着对方，虽然他做的依旧‘生涩’……突然的，有些后悔，自己不应该和这个‘不属于自己’的世界‘接触’太多，毕竟自己对这里只是一个多余的存在……  
“够了。”  
Sephiroth揪着他的头发强迫他停止，之后，他跪趴在床上，臀部翘起……在润滑液的帮助下，Sephiroth进入他的身体，粗暴，银发人的分身在他身体里冲撞着……Cloud喘息着，配合着……身上的那些因殴打而产生的瘀伤开始有些疼了，不，也许早就开始疼了，只是自己并没有意识到吧……  
或许，这才是‘对’的……Sephiroth怎么会爱自己，怎么会……哼……所以，自己被这样对待才是‘最正常’的吧……是的，就这样……让自己不要抱什么幻想，就这样……很快就结束了……很快的……所以，没事的……

“Cloud……”  
不知为什么，Sephiroth突然‘温柔’了一些，不过，这是Cloud的眼睛被蒙上之后……他仰躺着，分开着双腿，Sephiroth在轻轻的吻他的脖子，他的锁骨，他的胸膛……他的腰被抚摸着，这种略带着强硬的爱抚是Cloud喜欢的……Sephiroth在轻声叫他的名字，叫他‘Cloud’，‘Clu’，用他知道的那种‘温柔’的声音……敏感被握住的时候，Cloud呻吟了一声……  
“不要……不……”  
自己的分身在Sephiroth手里被搓弄着，Cloud扭动着身体，拒绝着……不要，不要这样，不要这么‘温柔’，不要……  
Sephiroth吻着他的脸颊，舔他已经破裂流血的嘴唇，而Cloud能做的就是躲避拒绝……眼睛被蒙住，什么也看不到……Cloud不知道Sephiroth现在是什么表情，不知道对方是不是在用那种‘厌恶’的眼神看着自己，也不知道自己还会被如何对待……  
“叫我的名字，Cloud……”Sephiroth在他耳边轻声说，“叫我……”  
“不……不要……”  
身体的敏感地区被触及，内体的那种愉悦的感觉被逐渐的唤醒……大概，很快，就又要失去‘自我控制能力’了吧……  
Sephiroth的分身再次进入自己的内体，Cloud叫了出来……热，好热，体内那种‘需要’在催促他放弃自己的‘意识’……身体上的疼痛随着Sephiroth的动作越来越加剧，也许，这还能提醒他要‘清醒’吧……但是，很快的，他的身体就被那种‘愉悦’占据，不由自主的，Cloud配合着Sephiroth的动作，甚至还主动将腿环上了对方的腰……  
“叫我的名字，Cloud……”  
“……啊……”Cloud努力辨认着他耳边的声音……那声音就像来自深远处，而不是就在自己面前……  
“叫我的名字……”低头，Sephiroth深吻了Cloud……  
“嗯……啊……”吸吮着、舔着对方伸入自己口中的舌，Cloud迎合Sephiroth的吻……那个声音，好熟悉，就像很久之前，自己听到的那种冰冷的声音……  
“Cloud……”  
“Sephiroth……Sephiroth……Se……”终于哭出来的Cloud断断续续的喊着……是的，就是那个人的声音，那个毁掉自己一切的人的声音……  
“……”  
“不要……Sephiroth……不要……不……”  
Cloud还在抽泣，但是Sephiroth却没有任何的回应……银发人只是更为用力，像是一种故意的伤害一样，Sephiroth继续弄着Cloud，完全不管对方是否真的愿意……

哼，本以为Cloud会叫出他所谓的‘爱人’的名字……

结束之后，Sephiroth将昏过去的Cloud留在床上，自己去了浴室…当然，在这之前，他为Cloud松绑并去除了蒙住对方双眼的东西……  
好像很久没有这么‘冲动’过了，这一点不像是一个Soldier作出的事情……一点也不像……但能用什么解释，是因为自己‘得不到答案’而产生的‘焦虑’吗……自己为什么在对‘Cloud Strife’这么在意，如果那是个‘危险’的家伙，就像从前一样，杀掉就可以了……  
不应该是这样，不应该！  
出了浴室的Sephiroth看到Cloud已经醒过来了，那个身体上带着大小青紫瘀伤的金发人正在慢慢的将自己挪下床……而就在刚刚站到地板上的时候，Cloud趔趄了一下，直接摔倒，趴在地上……本想去接住Cloud的Sephiroth却半途中止了自己的行动，他只是冷冷的看着Cloud摔倒，只是看着……

好了，够了……让一切都结束吧……


	19. Chapter 19

也许，早就想到了这样的结果了吧……自己其实一直都是拒绝这个‘美好’的世界，同时也被这个世界拒绝……什么属于自己，自己又属于什么，不知道，不想知道……总是这样，重复探究着一个没有答案的问题，什么结论也得不到……什么也得不到……

摔在地上的Cloud抬头看着Sephiroth，当然，他并不指望对方可以把自己扶起来……事实也的确‘如他所愿’，银发人只是看着他摔倒，然后没有说什么也没有做什么，Sephiroth只是自行走开，没有再管Cloud……而摔在地板上的金发人慢慢的支撑着自己跪起来……很疼，各个关节、淤青的部分、下体，都很疼……不过，这算什么，身体上的伤痛总是最先愈合的，或许还不会留下任何疤痕……  
慢慢的挪进浴室，Cloud开始冲洗自己，或许温水会让自己暂时忘记疼痛……哼，他并没有征得房主的允许就擅自用了浴室……

啊……已经哭不出来了……因为已经没有哭泣的理由了吧，没有任何值得哭泣的理由了……现在的一切，应该都是‘咎由自取’的……所以，没有为此哭泣的必要了……没有了……

出了浴室，Cloud将自己那套被扒下来丢在地上的衣服重新套回身体上……银发人此时正在客厅的沙发上看着电视，电视上播放着‘违禁物品’的清单，魔石也在其中之列，尤其是私人收藏的魔石……  
拎着自己的行李走出卧室的Cloud默默的看了一眼Sephiroth……需要道一声‘再见’吗？没有必要了吧，因为已经不会‘再见’了吧……所以，就此离开吧，永远不要回来，也永远不要妄想自己会被这个世界接受，毕竟自己似乎就从来没有接受过这个世界。  
“等一下。”Sephiroth叫住正要转身出门的Cloud……他用的是一种对待‘陌生人’的语气。  
“您还有什么事吗？先生。”Cloud面对着门的方向，没有转身。  
“这个给你。”  
“我不需要。”Cloud把Sephiroth递过来的东西想象成‘钱’……毕竟他第一次和Sephiroth上床之后，对方就差点给他几张钞票。  
“没有这个，你不要想带着魔石离开Midgar。”  
“……”  
转过身，Cloud看着Sephiroth递过来的东西，那是一张‘特别通行令’，只要持有这张盖有军队印章的通行证，Cloud就可以轻易的带着魔石离开Midgar，正大光明的带着他的魔石回到Nibelheim……这张‘特别通行令’是Sephiroth为数不多的‘滥用职权’之一。  
犹豫着，Cloud还是接过了那张纸……当然了，他明白，自己又白白的欠了Sephiroth一个人情，而且这个人情估计还‘无法偿还’。  
“先生，谢谢您。”  
“看清楚通行令的时限。”Sephiroth用嘱咐士兵的口气说道。  
“是的，先生。”  
Cloud已经无法控制自己拿着那张纸的手的颤抖了，现在，他只希望Sephiroth可以快点回去看新闻，不要再看着他……Sephiroth又一次‘如他所愿’，没有再对Cloud说什么，只是回到客厅继续看他的电视……独自站在门口的Cloud将那张通行令和自己申请到的通行证小心的放在一起，之后，他打开门，走出去，在出门之前，他将这扇门的钥匙放在鞋柜上……

东西都已经带齐了，所以，不用再回来了……再也不用回来了……

Sephiroth独自一人坐在沙发上，抽着烟……那种Cloud常抽的廉价香烟……电视里播放着什么，他完全没有记住……刚刚，自己究竟做了些什么，只是一时的‘冲动’吗，还是多日来积压的‘情绪’的爆发……真难得，自己已经很久没有这么‘激动’过了……  
已经忘记了自己究竟是为了什么而把Cloud Strife留在自己身边的，至少不是因为‘喜欢’……自己究竟想了解些什么，或者说，为什么要了解Cloud的全部，只是为了满足自己的‘好奇心’吗……哼，真有‘科学精神’……究竟是为了什么……该死的……  
捻灭了烟，Sephiroth深呼吸……算了，给自己随便编个理由解释这个事情吧，这样或许会轻松些。

离开Sephiroth家的Cloud并不知道，那辆他看中的Fenriri已经在早些时候送到了银发人家里，不过，本应作为‘收礼人’的他大概不会看到那辆崭新的机车了，如果他不想再回到Midgar的话……说不定，那辆高性能的机车会因为Cloud的不再出现而在Sephiroth的车库里一直站到‘彻底过时’。  
走在街上，Cloud并不知道自己应该往什么地方去，或者说，有什么地方会收留自己……最终，他选择了一家旅店，现在离他的‘特别通行令’生效还有两天……躺在旅店的床上，Cloud看着天天花板，身体的疼痛还在一阵一阵的提醒他，他刚才经历了什么……哼，那些还是忘记的好……双手捂着脸，Cloud自嘲般的傻笑……  
只要再在这里待两天，两天就好，然后自己就可以离开了……其实，自己应该早就离开这里了，早就离开，不再回来，永远的……

“嘿，兄弟，你怎么了？”  
“我？怎么了？”  
在晚上的会议结束后，Zack追上Sephiroth……今天的临时会议上，银发Solider显得有些‘魂不守舍’，这是很少见的……不过，Sephiroth还是会上准确的布置下一步的‘清剿工作’。  
“你有些不对劲啊……”  
“我不对劲？”Sephiroth轻哼了一声，“下次说我‘不对劲’之前，先把你报告上的涂鸦擦掉。”  
“喂……兄弟，不要转移话题……难道你不觉得我画的鱿鱼很传神吗？”  
“鱿鱼？我一直以为那是只狗。”银发Solider嗤笑一声，“你一直是在用左手写报告吗？”  
“不，不，不。”Zack摇着手指，“我发现电脑可以更快的帮我完成报告。”  
“电脑不能查出错字。”说着，Sephiroth和Zack上了电梯，按下按钮之后，银发Solider说，“有兴趣陪我喝一杯吗？”  
“当然了，你付钱。”  
“哪次不是我付钱？”Sephiroth看着不断下降的数字，“我让那个家伙走了。”  
“谁？”  
“叫Cloud Strife的家伙。”银发人嗤笑一声，“大概不会再回来了。”  
“放心吧，那个小子还会回来的。”Zack拍拍Sephiroth的肩，“你都多大年纪了，别把自己弄的像个悲情男主角一样。”  
“哼……”

在Soldier专用的酒吧里，Sephiroth只是一味的喝酒，最终，他也没有告诉Zack他在Cloud离开之前他对对方做了什么……那些大概是‘无关紧要’的事情吧……倒是Zack一直在说，从新遇见的漂亮新人Turk到可爱的后援会女生……  
“好久没有见到Aerith了……哎……”伸了个懒腰，Zack无奈的说。  
“她不是一直得到神罗很好的保护吗。”  
“是啊……很好的……保护……”黑发Soldier摇摇头，“的确。”  
“……哼……”  
此时，‘青色apple娘’的小舞台上已经换了曲目，另一批穿着暴露的女孩上了舞台，在欢叫和口哨声中握住了钢管……  
“看，不错的姑娘。”Zack望着舞台，吹了声口哨。  
“……是不错……”当然了，那个金发家伙不会突然出现在舞台上，Sephiroth是知道这一点的，但是此刻他还是盯着那个灯光闪烁的地方。  
“你家的那个小舞男怎样了？是不是临走的时候抱着你哭得死去活来的？”  
“你在说谁？”Sephiroth放下酒杯。  
“别装傻，住在你家的那个。”Zack嗤笑了一声，“还是说你养了不少？”  
“我像是有那么多钱的人吗？”Sephiroth摇摇头，“不要提他了，他已经走了。”  
“哦……怎么了？”  
“没什么，不要问。”Sephiroth简单的回绝了Zack所有的‘疑问’。  
“……那个家伙……很奇怪啊……”Zack叹了口气，摇了摇头，“怎么说呢，我觉得我曾经认识他，但是想不起来……他……究竟……”  
“只是个奇怪的家伙。”Sephiroth轻声说，“无足轻重。”  
“是吗……”黑发Soldier灌了一口酒。  
“是的。”Sephiroth用肯定的口气说，“只是个无足轻重的奇怪家伙。”

一直和Zack喝酒到很晚，Sephiroth回到家的时候已经是将近凌晨2点了……并没有习惯式的说‘我回来了’，Sephiroth只是回到了属于他自己的房子……  
这个房子里还留着一些属于Cloud的东西，不过大多都是他买给Cloud的……比如一些生活用品，一些衣服……曾经他还说过Cloud穿的太过随便……但是，现在那些东西已经没有了用处，只是一些占地方的东西……算了，等明天再说吧，现在最重要的是睡觉……  
床单需要换了……而就在换床单的时候，Sephiroth无意中发现一颗魔石‘藏’在床铺上……是那颗‘毁灭’，而且是属于Cloud的那颗……啧，是粗心，还是故意留下的……

就在Sephiroth拿着那颗‘毁灭’端详的时候，Cloud正在旅店里翻找他的行李，他的那颗‘毁灭’不见了，那是他和‘过去’的世界为数不多的‘联系’之一……他一遍一遍的翻找他的旅行包，他的魔石袋，都不见那颗魔石……  
弄丢了吗？但是其他的魔石都在，袋子也没有漏洞……还是自己忘记将这颗装进来……  
情急之下，Cloud抓起手机拨通了Sephiroth的电话，但就在接通后仅仅‘嘟’了一声之时，Cloud就利索的按下了挂机键……  
不，不会留在那里的……不会……不会的，对，不会的……自己已经将所有属于自己的东西带离那里了，所以不会遗留任何的，不会的，不会的，不会的……  
最后一次翻找之后，Cloud完全放弃了……默默的，他将自己被翻乱的、丢的满地都是的物品一件一件的放回行李袋里，很整齐的，甚至比他第一次收拾时候还要整齐……现在，他完全不知道自己在想什么，或者说，他的大脑一片空白……  
魔石已经丢了。  
Cloud这么告诫自己……他又一次的丢失了‘重要的东西’……先是Zack的军牌，现在是Sephiroth给他的魔石……真不知道下一次他还会丢失什么……

再次躺倒在床上，Cloud强迫自己睡着……但是，无论如何他都无法入眠……起身，Cloud从他的行李里找出那瓶Sephiroth禁止他吃的用于催眠的药片……哈，现在没有人管他吃多少了……这一次，他吞下了并平时多的计量，但愿不会‘药物中毒’……不过，真不知道这药现在还能帮助他入梦吗……


	20. Chapter 20

从来没有觉得一天的时间是如此漫长，这么难熬，尤其是独自一人的时候……Cloud躺在床上，拿着那个装有催眠药物的瓶子，看着上面的说明……这已经是他第7遍读这些文字了，哈，已经快背下来了吧……没有去找东西吃，但也不觉得饿，不困但却想睡……Cloud就这样一直躺在床上，祈祷着时间可以过的快一些……通行证，特别通行令，车票，都已经准备好了，就差时间过去了……  
出于无聊，Cloud拿出他的手机，开始一项一项的翻着功能菜单……他有一条未读短信，发信人是Sephiroth，不过内容是空白，大概是误发的……翻看着自己的短信收件箱，里面几乎都是Sephiroth给他的短信，但每一条几乎都是只有几个字，例如：‘我晚点回来’，‘不用等我，自己吃。’，‘早点睡’……这样的语句，而他的回复也以‘嗯’居多……就是这样的短信，也被Cloud全部保留下来的了……很无聊，是不是……‘无意间’，Cloud发现了他手机里存有的一个陌生的电话号码，这好像是Aerith给他的Tifa的电话，如果没有记错的话……  
抱着试试的心情，Cloud拨通了那个号码，很快的，电话被接通，而另一端也传来了一个清晰的女音……  
“喂？您好？这里是7th Heaven……喂？喂？”  
“……Ti……Tifa？”虽然已经辨认出来那是Tifa Lockheart的声音，但Cloud依旧有些不确定。  
“嗯？你是谁？”  
“Cloud Strife……”  
“Cloud……Strife……啊！Cloud！你好吗？！”电话另一端的Tifa的声音听上去很高兴，“你就是住在我家隔壁的Cloud吧，很久没有见了哦！你怎么有我的电话呢？”  
“Aerith给我的……”这个时候，听到家乡的口音真是‘倍感亲切’。  
“哦……那是个不错的女孩，是吧，嗯？”  
“……嗯……你在开酒吧吗？”紧握着手机，Cloud不断告诉自己‘要放松’，这不过是同乡间的简单叙旧而已。  
“是啊，在很不错的地段哦，想要来看看吗？自从离开家乡，我们就再没有见过面。”  
“在哪里？”  
“我把地址发给你，很好找的，就在第七区车站附近。”  
“嗯。”  
随便说了些什么之后，Tifa就挂断了电话……之后，没有多久Tifa就将自己的地址发送过来，不过，7th Heaven并没有处于总不见阳光的下层区域，它‘现在’的位置是在上层，有充足阳光上层……

稍微收拾了一下自己，Cloud离开自己租住的房间，乘车来到Tifa的店铺所在的区域……等找到7th Heaven的时候，Cloud简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，这简直就不是他印象中的7th Heaven，它的面积比他记忆里大了不只5倍，而且更为整洁，明亮……  
“抱歉，还没有开业……”正在做开业准备的Tifa听到敲门声的时候这么喊到……但当她发现敲门的是Cloud后，就立即放下手里的东西跑去开门。  
“Tifa……你好……”Cloud此时像个初次和心仪女孩约会的语无伦次的傻小子。  
“虽然离开业还有一段时间，嗯，没关系，进来吧！”Tifa现在所穿的这身衣服是Cloud从未见过的。  
“嗯……打搅了……”  
“没有关系。”  
在店里，Cloud并没有再说什么，只是帮着Tifa做开业准备，虽然Tifa说不用他帮忙，但他还是执意帮忙……  
“要喝些什么？我调酒的手艺可是很好的。”Tifa站到吧台里，对坐在吧椅上的Cloud说……今天她开店的时间稍早了一点，因为准备工作比平时提早结束。  
“随便……嗯……烈酒吧。”  
“嗯，烈酒嘛……你这段时间过的如何？”Tifa边倒酒边说。  
“还可以……你……也很好吧。”  
“离开家乡很长时间了。”将酒杯顺着吧台滑给Cloud后，Tifa用手肘支撑着自己，趴在台子上，“很久没有见面了……我还记得，咱们最后一次见面呢，在家乡的时候。”  
“最后一次……在家乡……” Cloud喃喃自语……他杯中Tifa调的酒还是和过去一样……  
“不记得了吗……一个约定……”Tifa低头轻笑了一下，“我可是还记得哦。”  
“约定……”  
“是啊，你说要做我的骑士，在我有危险的时候保护我。”  
“……！”  
这个约定，这个只有他和Tifa知道的约定……放下酒杯，Cloud怔怔的看着TIfa……是啊，那个约定是存在的，是‘Cloud’和Tifa订立的约定……这，是不是可以说明，‘Cloud’的确存在过，并不是‘虚构出来的人物’……是不是……  
“怎么了？”  
“没有什么……”Cloud摇摇头，“我记得那个约定。”  
“嗯……”  
不过，Cloud现在已经不会再有成为Tifa的骑士的机会了，因为这个世界上不会有任何的‘危险’，不会有的……之前，在帮助Tifa做开店准备的时候，Cloud曾仔细看过墙上的照片，其中一张是Tifa和其他人的合影，Barret、Cid、Yuffie、Nanaki甚至连Vincent都在其中……但唯独没有‘Cloud’……Tifa告诉他，这些人是她的朋友，还说有机会会给Cloud介绍的……当时，Cloud只是苦笑了一声……

时间渐渐晚了，Tifa店里的人渐渐多了起来，开始忙碌的Tifa也渐渐的顾不上和Cloud聊天了……看着Tifa忙碌身影的Cloud依旧独自坐在他的位子上，一个人喝酒……虽说Tifa说过要请客，但是Cloud还是暗自决定要在临走的时候留下酒钱……可就在Cloud准备离开的时候，店里进来两个人……  
“听说这家店不错。”先进来的是Zack。  
“你不会是看上这里的老板娘了吧……”跟在Zack后面的是一个银发人……  
就在看到那两人的时候，Cloud怔住了，同时，Sephiroth也注意到了Cloud……但是，银发Soldier却像没有看到Cloud一样，径直走向一个偏僻角落的空位，那是一个不易被注意到的位置。  
“嘿，你家的那个家伙在这里，要不要叫他过来……”跟着Sephiroth坐下来后，Zack显然对这个位置不太满意。  
“我家的……谁？”Sephiroth看着菜单，“这里有我们认识的人吗？”  
“你是怎么了？”皱着眉，Zack盯着Sephiroth，“前一段时间，你还……”  
“我？怎么了？”嗤笑一声，Sephiroth招手叫过Tifa，“我有什么奇怪的吗？”  
“好了……没什么……”Zack摊手。

本想离开的Cloud此时中止了自己的行动，他重新在吧椅上坐好，喝着酒，虽然酒杯里已经没有剩下多少了……试着，他从面前酒瓶们的五颜六色的、扭曲的反射中看Sephiroth……这么做的确很傻，不是吗……他脸上的瘀伤还没有完全恢复，早些时候Tifa还问他那是怎么弄的……  
该死的……这样真的……很傻！

“Cloud……”就在Cloud盯着酒瓶出神的时候，Tifa轻声叫他。  
“怎么了？！”像是被吓了一跳一样，Cloud猛地转头，面对Tifa。  
“嗯……你能不能帮我一个忙，今天店里Marline没有来，所以……我有点应付不过来。”黑发女孩双手合十，“帮我一下，招待一下客人……”  
“好……”Cloud下了吧椅……今天他确实对Tifa说过，他曾经在酒吧兼职过。

坐在角落里的Sephiroth早就注意到了Cloud，只是他现在并不想面对Cloud……那个金发家伙怎么会在这里……哼，这真是个蠢问题……这里是谁都可以来的，而且，这里的女老板还是Cloud的同乡……哦，Cloud开始帮那个女人招待客人了……啧，那个家伙居然对摸他的腰的人没有反映，就连简单的‘骂’也没有……  
Sephiroth并不承认他一直都在‘注意’Cloud，他是‘无意’中观察Cloud，但他却甚至有些想‘教训’那个摸金发人腰、臀的家伙……  
啧，这真不像他。

“Cloud，这是37号桌的。”  
“哪个？”Cloud现在还没有能记下这里桌子的摆放顺序。  
“那里，角落里的。”Tifa指了指那个不易被察觉的角落，“有两个神罗的家伙。”  
“……”  
端着托盘，Cloud有些想拒绝，但是，他还是向那个角落走去……现在，他甚至可以感觉到自己的加剧的心跳，还有紊乱的呼吸…该死的，他究竟在紧张着什么！

“先生，您的。”  
几乎是在Sephiroth的‘无视’下，Cloud走到37号桌旁，并故作平静的放下酒……或许，他并不知道，从他刚从Tifa手中接过东西，Sephiroth就‘注意’到了……Cloud极力的控制自己，让自己拿酒瓶的手不要颤抖……该死的，为什么会这样，该死的！就当眼前是个不认识的家伙就可以了！对啊，自己已经和那个家伙是‘陌生人’了！已经是了！  
这样不断告诫自己的Cloud将酒和杯子放好，并公式性的说了句‘请慢用’后就准备转身‘逃开’……嗯，这很好，没有什么值得‘怕’的，没有什么值得‘紧张’的……在这期间，Sephiroth一直没有看他，倒是Zack，这个黑发Soldier一会儿看看Sephiroth，一会儿又看看他，最后，Zack叹了口气，摇摇头。

而就在Cluod起身准备离开的时候，他的手腕突然被抓住，Sephiroth将他拽进自己的怀里……  
紧密的拥抱，之后是深吻……  
没有反抗，没有任何的反抗，Cloud‘摔进Sephiroth的怀里，任由对方拥抱自己，亲吻自己……甚至，他还搂住了对方的脖子……  
应该值得庆幸吧，这个角落是很少有人注意的……

仅仅沉浸在Sephiroth的拥抱里不足一分钟，Cloud就‘清醒’过来，猛地，他推开Sephiroth，站起来，用手背擦着自己的嘴唇，用力的……回到吧台的时候，他并没有向Tifa解释他脸红的原因。

“你在干什么？”单手捂着额头的Zack说，“你还是我认识的Sephiroth吗？”  
“占招待便宜。”Sephiroth轻‘哼’了一声，“很过分吗？”  
“我觉得，我有时候不能理解你的想法……Sephy。”  
“随你想。”

之后，Sephiroth和Zack继续喝他们的酒，而Cloud也继续帮Tifa的忙……就像什么都没有发生一样……

店里的点唱机里一直在放一首歌，是关于很久之前的一个传说的，一个未曾存在过的人的故事……不过，那首歌在连续播放两遍之后就被一首写给‘第一次接近姑娘就崴了脚的傻小子’的歌取代了……


	21. Chapter 21

“亲爱的Sephy，咱们来打个比方。”  
“安静点，Zack……”靠在车厢上，Sephiroth闭着眼睛。  
“喂喂喂，这样无聊的旅行难道不能找点解闷的事情吗？”Zack在卡车后箱里做着下蹲起，“雨天，又颠簸……说点什么总是好的。”  
“随便你。”银发Soldier叹了口气，“什么假设。”  
“比如说，你毁了一个人的家乡，并砍了他全家，只有他没有死，而且他还去整容，冒用一个人的身份，或者假造了一个……然后接近你，找个机会让你身败名裂，再杀了你。”  
“你电影看多了，或者无聊的小说看多了……”Sephiroth嗤笑了一声，“这是对什么的比方？”  
“你应该明白吧，Sephiroth。”停止了蹲起，Zack坐回箱子上，“难道你没有这么设想过吗？”  
“我比你忙的多，哪来的胡想的时间，Zack Fair……”Sephiroth摇摇头，“喂……这是什么？！”  
“苹果啊。”Zack拿起放在他身边的袋子里的一只苹果，“据说这是今年最好的……还有果汁。”  
“谁给你的！？”  
“还有谁，那个地主家的儿子呗……说是旅行中需要补充维生素……啊，他还给你特制的果汁，瓶子上还写着‘给敬爱的英雄’。”说着，Zack差点笑出来，“如果可能，他还会让我带苹果派给你，亲爱的。”  
“老子要红色的苹果！”  
“好了，好了，有的吃不错了……”Zack将一个苹果在上衣上蹭蹭，“再说，这个比普通的苹果有营养。”  
“老子我从7岁起就很少吃红苹果了……”Sephiroth深叹了口气……该死的，最近神罗供应的午餐里的水果已经全部换成了这种蓝色的疑似有毒果实的玩意……那个家伙还真会做生意……  
“我可没有你这么好命……哈……”黑发刺头啃了一口苹果，“还不错。”  
“没兴趣。”  
“这话你和谁学的？”Zack嗤笑一声，“我不记得你以前不爱说这个词。”  
“安静点。”Sephiroth靠在车厢壁上，“我要睡一会儿，别吵。”  
“是是是，敬爱的英雄大人。”  
在开往Nibelheim村的卡车上，啃着苹果的Zack继续和Sephiroth‘扯谈’……Zack总是不停抱怨没有直升机可以坐……这个临时任务是昨天刚刚接到的，当时，Zack还大吼着说‘不能连着做任务！要休息！’，不过，在特别津贴的‘安慰’下，Zack还是踏上了去往Nibelheim的路。  
“……Nibelheim……是那个家伙的老家吧？”啃完苹果，Zack抹了一下嘴，说，“那个家伙已经回家了吧。”  
“嗯……没错的话，他应该是昨天出发的。”依旧闭着眼睛的Sephiroth说，“怎么了？”  
“你真的不担心他吗？前几天，我还在街上看到他……一副失魂落魄的样子……”  
“他恨Sephiroth啊……”银发Soldier嗤笑一声，“说不定，我真该相信你的假设。”  
“喂喂……”  
“怎么了？突然关心他了？你不是一直都把他当作一个随时会爆炸的人肉炸弹吗？”Sephiroth睁开眼睛，“哎……我给了他多少杀我的机会……”  
“我说……兄弟……你认真了？”  
“哼……你不想去坐到副驾驶上让我一个人安静一会儿吗？”  
“兄弟，你的要求越来越无理了。”‘  
“好吧……我用长官的身份命令你，滚到副驾驶上去。”  
“你这混蛋……”  
将另一只苹果丢给Sephiroth后，Zack就敲了敲驾驶室的窗户，让驾驶员停车……之后，他跳下车，并坐到前面的副驾驶位置上……当然了，Zack还不忘对车厢里的Sephiroth喊说‘车座比箱子舒服’……

而至于Cloud，他现在同样是在去往Nibelheim的路上……自从那天他离开7th Heaven后，他就彻底不知道自己在想什么了……在去往环城车站的路上，他遇见Zack，不过当时他并没有‘看到’与他走对面的黑发Soldier，对方向他打招呼的时候，他也没有听见……他就那样一直低着头走回自己的旅店里的房间……剩下的时间，他都在睡觉……  
终于熬到了可以离开的日子，Cloud收拾好行李，带着必须的证件，退了房间，走向车站……接下来，他需要先乘车去Junon，再从那里乘船，下船之后，如果运气好的话，他还可以租到一只Chocobo……不过，他这次的运气并不好，他并没有租到Chocobo。没办法，他只能搭车到North Corel，然后步行回家，好在那段路并不是很长……  
这段旅行，他用了大概两天或者三天，具体的，他也不是很清楚……在这段时间里，Midgar发生了一些事情，不过那并不是Cloud现在关心的。

下雨了，毫无预兆的……拎着行李，背着背包的Cloud自嘲的笑自己为何没有想到带把伞回来……当然了，他还会感叹家乡的交通依旧不便利。本来，他还可以等到明天去乘每日一班的通向村子的班车，但是这个金发人却一点也不想再等下去，反正只要再走五个小时，他就可以到家了……  
而就在他一个人走在越来越大的雨中的时候，一辆卡车突然停在他身旁……好在没有泥水溅到他身上……  
“喂，小子，要搭车吗？！”一个坐在副驾驶位置上的黑发刺头对他喊到。  
“……搭车？去哪里？”的确，看到Zack的那一瞬间，Cloud愣住了……  
“Nibelheim，你的老家，我们正好有任务。”  
“……任务……”Cloud手中的行李差点落到地上。  
“怎么了？不愿意吗搭车吗？”Zack嗤笑一声，“愿意的话，就去后面车厢……”  
轻微点了点头并道谢，Cloud走向后面的车厢……也许，Zack只是‘恰好’去Nibelheim执行任务，‘恰好’而已……‘那些事’不会再发生了……不会发生。

当Cloud爬进车厢后，他立即就后悔了，车厢里并不只他一人，还有个1st在里面……没有与Sephiroth打招呼，Cloud将自己的行李放好后，坐到了另外一个箱子上……本来他可以坐到军用卡车车厢里的座位上，不过这车厢已经快被各种大小的箱子装满了……Sephiroth就坐在他对面，不过，那个银发Solider依旧像没有看见他一样……  
卡车再次发动，Cloud同样靠着车厢壁……好吧，只要再忍一段时间，就可以到家了……

偷偷的，Cloud看了Sephiroth几眼，那个银发家伙还在‘闭目养神’，那把熟悉的正宗就放在Sephiroth身边……犹豫了很久，Cloud还是决定开口：  
“那个……毁灭，是不是落在你那里了……”他的声音很小，而且不指望得到回答。  
“是的。”Sephiroth回答的很利索。  
“还给我……那是……”Cloud控制着，不让自己显得太激动。  
“我又不像你，喜欢把一个仿冒品带在身上。”那颗魔石已经被查清楚了，是个仿制品，但是制作者不知道是谁……  
“……嗯……”当然了，Sephiroth怎么会把那么一颗魔石带在身上，Cloud低着头，“谢谢你的……通行令……”  
“我只希望你早点离开。”  
“……”Cloud嗤笑一声……看来，自己又‘自作多情’了……哼，真不知道事情为什么会变成这样，其实，是自己让‘Sephiroth’厌烦了吧，自己的那样‘模糊不清’的态度，还有说不清的‘过去’……一切一切，都会让对方感到‘厌烦’吧……  
“为什么恨Sephiroth？”  
“呃？”  
“恨我吗？Cloud……”  
“……！”  
一瞬间，Cloud差点说出‘恨，我恨你，恨的想要杀死你。’……‘Sephiroth’又在用那种冰冷的眼神看着他……是的，就是那种眼神，是他‘熟悉’的……  
“你说过，你恨我……那么我究竟做了什么让你恨之入骨的事情？”冷笑了一声，Sephiroth继续问，“你的村子，你的妈妈……都怎么了？难道他们被毁了吗？还是说……你根本就不是‘Cloud Strife’？”  
“只是一些胡话……什么也不是。”Cloud小声回答，“什么也不是……我只是不喜欢你很晚回来，我只是想家了……没什么吧……那些是醉话，我说不清楚。”  
“是吗？”  
“是的。”Cloud真觉得自己是在‘胡言乱语’了，真正的‘胡言乱语’……  
“……”Sephiroth看了一眼Cloud，用‘不信任’的眼神。  
“去Nibelheim执行什么任务……”  
“你还是第一次问我的工作，Strife。”Sephiroth嗤笑一声，“和你有什么关系吗？”  
“我需要知道我家乡出了什么事情。”  
“运送一些Mako炉的零件，你坐的那个箱子就是一件。”Sephiroth停顿了一下，“Nibel地区出了一些变异的怪物，所以，在我们干掉它们之前，你最好老老实实的待在家里。”  
“……哦……”  
“到了村里，我们会通知村民的。”  
“嗯。”Cloud点了点头……怪物吗？Mako炉吗？管他呢……只要他的妈妈没事就好……

雨，还在下，还越下越大，看样子一时停不了了……卡车在泥泞的山路上颠簸着，坐在车厢里Cloud和Sephiroth停止了谈话……不知多了多久，Sephiroth突然开口：  
“你喜欢别人那么看你的身体吗？”  
“什么？”Cloud一时没有明白Sephiroth在说什么……不过，很快，他就想到了Sephiroth话语所指。  
“被陌生人碰，你……不会厌烦吧……”银发Solider嗤笑了一声，“还是说，你已经习惯了。”  
“为什么要那么做？”  
“嗯？”  
“在……7th Heaven里……为什么要那么做……”Cloud低着头，断断续续的说……此刻，他突然变得很紧张，不知道会得到什么回答……  
“那么做……哼……”Sephiroth似乎在笑……  
“为什么……”  
“那是很严重的事情吗？难道你不习惯被人那么做？”  
“……只是觉得有趣吗？”  
“很无趣啊……Cloud……我说过，你让我有时很反感。”  
“……抱歉，先生……”Cloud向后靠了靠，尽量让自己‘缩’在箱子上……  
此后，Cloud没有再说话，只是低着头，他不知道自己是否在哭，或者说，不知道自己究竟为什么在哭……

好了，这样就可以了……自己已经没有必要再强行‘留’在这个世界了，这个不属于自己的世界……

临近村子的时候，突然有个苹果被抵到Cloud面前，已经擦干眼泪的Cloud接过苹果，没有说‘谢谢’……之后，他的头发被抚摸了一下，很温柔，就像Sephiroth在一周前对他做的那样……


	22. Chapter 22

“你究竟做了什么？”  
“只是把苹果给他了。”下车后，Sephiroth指挥着士兵将设备搬下来，送进神罗公馆中。  
“嘿，伙计，你把人家肚子搞大了可是要负责的，就这样撒手不管可不是一个英雄……不，一个成年人应该做的。”Zack耸肩，“他在村口吐的那么厉害，难道你不去照顾他一下吗？”  
“……”终于明白Zack的意思的Sephiroth瞪了对方大约30秒后，说，“Cloud只是晕车……还有，我没本事把男人肚子搞大，而且，我相信他也没有那种可以用来怀孕的零件。”  
“哈啊……开玩笑啦……不过，你不管那个家伙了吗？”  
“你什么时候变得这么关心他？”  
“我是关心你……整天魂不守舍的。”Zack‘啧’了一声，“算我多余了。”  
“……也没有什么事……”  
Sephiroth叹了口气，摇摇头，之后就跟着Zack走进神罗公馆……休整之后，他们就要开始在Nibelheim的任务了。

至于Cloud，他在离村子还有还有一段距离的地方下车，呕吐之后，他带着自己的行李还有Sephiroth给他的一口袋苹果往村子里走去。  
已经几年没有回来了……7年，还是8年……记不清了……  
村子还是老样子，简单的建筑，为数不多的村民……村子正中的水塔还建在，似乎还翻修过……似乎，村里的人比他当年离家的时候还少，大概年轻人都离开这个贫穷的地方去了城里了吧……哼，即使在这里兴建了Mako炉，也没有为这里增加多少就业机会和经济收入，毕竟那只是个需要定期维护的自动化抽取Mako的装置……神罗公馆是这里唯一一栋‘豪华’的建筑，啧，那栋大房子曾经在村里被传为‘鬼屋’……  
走到自己家门前，Cloud敲了门……嗯，他离开家的时候并没有随身带走家里的钥匙，因为他明白，他的妈妈会一直在这里等他回来。  
“谁……”  
“妈妈，是我。”  
屋里似乎有什么东西落到地上的声音，之后是跑步声……很快的，门被打开了，站屋里的妇人几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛，之后，她紧紧抱住自己的儿子，什么也顾不上的哭了出来……她已经8年没有见过自己的孩子了……

在久别重逢的激动缓和了一些以后，Cloud的妈妈让自己的孩子进屋，并慌乱的开始收拾家里，尤其是厨房里落在地上的空锅。  
“我还以为你明天才会回来，今天的那趟班车早就已经来过了……我一早就去车站等你……”  
“我错过了班车……嗯……我是搭车回来的，神罗的车。”Cloud帮着妈妈收拾，虽然他并不知道这干净整洁的房间还有什么可以收拾的。  
“神罗吗……又来村里了。”妇人叹了口气，“最近来的很频繁啊。”  
“好像出了什么情况吧……”  
“嗯，有个怪东西跑进村里了……”  
“怪东西？！”Cloud突然想起Sephiroth说的‘受Mako影响产生变异的不明生物’。  
“昨天还跑进村里，被当兵的打死了……应该不会再来了吧。”  
“没……你……没受伤吧！”  
“当然没有。”妇人拉着儿子坐下来，“当然没事了，我的小Clu……你也没事，真好……”  
“嗯……”  
他妈妈拉着他的手，这感觉很真实，绝不是做梦……他的妈妈就在他身边，他眼前，用那双因为长年劳动而生茧的双手紧握着他的手，抚摸他的脸，他的头发……这真好，不是吗……村子没有被毁掉，妈妈还活着……或许，‘选择这个世界’是正确的，绝对正确的。  
“你没事真好，你能回来真好……Clu……太好了，你没有和Lockheart家的孩子一起，真好……”  
“Lockheart家？！怎么了？”Cloud立即想到了Tifa……  
“呃？难道你不知道吗……”妇人更用力的握住自己儿子的手，并小声说，“她参加了一个什么反抗组织，还参与了爆炸Mako炉的事情……多好的姑娘，真可惜，怎么会听信那些蛊惑啊……”  
“……Tifa，Tifa她怎么了！？”  
“难道你在Midgae的时候没有听说吗？她连同那些人都被处决了……”  
就在这个时候，电视上正好播出了处决‘恐怖分子’的新闻，虽然只是重播……主持人不断的夸赞神罗行动迅速，在恐怖分子开展活动前就制服了他们，还特别报道了Sephiroth等Solider的英勇行为，在这些之后，就是恐怖分子被处刑的画面，同样是用马赛克掩饰了被处刑人因为痛苦而扭曲的脸……  
Cloud坐在他母亲身边，紧盯着电视。  
在处刑画面之后，是介绍了那些恐怖分子的‘履历’……为首的Barrett Wallace，身为联络员并一直以7th Heaven店主掩饰身份的Tifa Lockheart以及一些Cloud并不认识的人……主持人还对长久以来没有发现其实7th Heaven就是Avalanche的总部的事情深表‘惋惜’。至于7th Heaven被发现的经过，节目又做了‘特别报道’……那是一名不愿意透露姓名的Turk发现的，据闻，这名Turk与Tifa的关系甚为密切，在某次造访中，这名Turk‘无意间’发现了7th Heaven的‘秘密’……节目的结尾，主持人还用调侃的语气说‘真可惜，那里的老板娘和酒都不错。’……

节目结束后，Cloud依旧愣在那里……他简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，自己的耳朵……刚刚，他听到的是真的吗？那难道不是愚人节玩笑吗……  
Tifa……死了？！  
这距离他与Tifa重逢才多长时间，两天？三天？还是四天？为什么这一切发生的那么快……而他还‘什么也不知道’……那些该死的事情什么时候发生的？在他离开Midgar以后吗？真该死……就在他回家的路上，Tifa竟然死了……根据报道，那个可怜的黑发女孩还是被Sephiroth亲手杀死的……  
哈……‘这个世界’……果然不可能给他‘全部’，不可能……

“Clu？你怎么了？”  
“妈妈……我没事……”感觉到母亲的手抚到自己脸上，Cloud‘醒’了过来……他没有‘注意’到，他在哭。  
“没事的，我的小Clu，没事的。”妇人用哄孩子一样的语气哄着Cloud，并将自己的儿子搂入怀中，轻轻拍着，“没事的，Clu……只要你在就好，你没事就好……你知道，我有多担心，害怕你会和那些人混在一起……太可怕了，太可怕了……”  
“妈妈……”Cloud想对母亲说很多，但是却不知道该说什么，或者，不知道该如何表达……  
“没事就好……”  
“嗯。”

虽然Cloud‘没事’，没有当作恐怖分子丢进监狱，但隔壁的Lockheart先生并不好……因为女儿参与了Avalanche，而且还是该组织中一个重要成员，Lockheart先生在不久前就被带走审查，听说，在狱中这位可怜的老先生患了重病……毕竟，Nibelheim村也曾有‘恐怖分子’活动……

在平静了一些之后，Cloud开始收拾他的行李，并把从Midgar带回的礼物以及Sephiroth送给他的苹果都给他妈妈……当然了，他很小心的没有让妈妈注意到他带了魔石回来，更不敢和他妈妈说他日后的打算……作为一名佣兵，这怎么说都有参与‘恐怖活动’的可能。  
晚餐都是Cloud喜欢吃的东西，餐桌上，Cloud尽量回避或者用谎言应对他妈妈的‘这些年都在干什么’的问题……  
“Midgar是很大也很乱的地方……”  
“嗯。”  
“很好吗？那里。”  
“还好……”Cloud低头猛吃自己碗里的东西……妈妈做的饭，他已经很久没有吃到过了。  
“也不知道你这些年过的如何……那么长时间，一封信也不给我……我还以为你把妈妈忘记了。”妇人苦笑一声，“你14岁就离开了家，现在才回来……我还记得，你离开家的时候，说要成为‘Sephiroth’那样的人。”  
“抱歉，我没有成为……Solider……”Cloud放下空碗，低声说，“我没有做到……”  
“没有关系，那种危险的差事不做也好。我可只有你一个儿子……”  
“嗯……”  
“还要离开吗？”  
“……我需要去挣钱……我要让妈妈过的舒服些。”Cloud还是没有敢说他究竟想靠什么赚钱。  
“多住一些日子再走吧……”妇人苦笑一声，“老说让我不用辛苦的生活，你就像你父亲一样……那个傻家伙，做什么佣兵，结果还是送命了……你对爸爸没有印象吧，Cloud……”  
“……！”这是第一次，Cloud听到母亲说起父亲的事情。  
“那个傻小子……从小和我一起长大，是很倔强的家伙……”妇人脸上是哀伤的表情，但她却在轻笑……似乎在回忆那曾经有过的短暂的幸福，“他说要做什么佣兵，赚很多钱……就离开了家乡……后来，他回来了，长大了，也强壮了好多……他真的做了佣兵，而且还赚了很多钱，他到处去杀那些怪物……啊……后来我们结婚了……那段时间，我真的很幸福……在你一岁的时候，他又离开家，说去再多赚些钱，然后就可以离开这里，去个别的地方……开家小店，过安稳日子……他一直都夸我的菜做的很好……”  
“妈妈……”  
“但是，他离开后……回来的只是骨灰……他的朋友把那些带给我，当时，我真不知道应该办好……”妇人看着Cloud，“如果没有你，Cloud……我真不知道还有什么理由活下去……”  
“妈妈……我……”  
“不管怎么样，不管多久，你一定要回家。”妇人轻轻擦了擦眼角，“还吃吗？我做了好多呢。”  
“嗯……”Cloud举起他的碗，妇人接过去……  
“我一直没有离开村子，就是还期盼着他能回来……像过去一样，带着一脸傻笑的对我说‘抱歉抱歉，我回来晚了’……”妇人将盛满食物的碗递给Cloud，“很傻吧，妈妈我居然还做这种不切实际的梦……”  
“不……”Cloud放下碗后，猛地站起来，抱住母亲……  
“你知道吗？你的名字是你爸爸给你取的……”抚摸着儿子的头发，妇人说着，“很适合你啊，Clu……我的小Clu……”  
“妈妈……”  
此后，Cloud的妈妈就再没有说起过关于他爸爸的事情……

“我……想出去散步。”  
“……散步……小心啊……也不知道那个东西会不会再来……不要去山里，村子里还是很安全的。”洗着碗，妇人说，“快点回来。”  
“嗯。”  
说完，Cloud出门……  
在村里闲逛着，Cloud‘不知不觉’的走到神罗公馆前……那栋建筑，还是那个样子……看了一会儿，Cloud决定回家，而就在这个时候，有个声音对他说：  
“你在看什么，Strife。”


	23. Chapter 23

“你在看什么？”  
“没什么，先生。”Cloud看了一眼向他走来的Sephiroth，“这么晚了，您还出来。”  
“我在这里是巡逻，你在这里干什么。”有点恼怒，因为Cloud又在用‘敬语’和自己说话……不过，现在Cloud对自己说‘敬语’也没有什么奇怪的，毕竟已经‘结束’了，因为一个说不清的‘理由’而‘结束’了。  
“散步，我只是在散步，先生。”Cloud用比之前更加‘恭敬’的语气说，“我马上回去，抱歉，打扰您了。”  
“想一起走走吗？”  
“……能被神罗的英雄邀请，我很荣幸，但是……”Cloud摇摇头，“但是……现在我马上要回家……”  
“SStrife，你最好停止用那种语气和我说话。”Sephiroth‘命令’道。  
“难道不应该吗，我……”话还没有说完，Cloud就被Sephiroth狠狠抽了一耳光……  
“我不喜欢听你这么话说。”银发Solider有点后悔自己的‘冲动’……他不应该是这样‘不理智’的人，不会因为一个自己反感的语气而发火，但是，现在……该死的，这究竟是为了什么……  
“……”被打之后的Cloud挥拳击向Sephiroth的腹部，可惜他的拳在击中对方之前就被抓住了。  
“又想袭击Solider吗？Strife……”  
“那么我是可以被你随便打的吗？”Cloud低声说，“放开我，Sephiroth……”  
“……”  
松开手，Sephiroth看着Cloud，而他面前这个金发人也直视着他的眼睛……良久，金发人用手背抹了一下自己被打的右脸……  
“你杀了Tifa，是吗？”不再用敬语的Cloud的语气变得冰冷、生硬，并带有些敌意……  
“是你的同乡吧。”  
“是的，她是我的初恋。”Cloud嗤笑一声，“她就住在我家隔壁，我一直很喜欢她，从小就喜欢。”  
“比喜欢你的‘爱人’还要喜欢……吗……”银发人盯着Cloud……现在面前这个金发家伙的表情……很怪异……  
“谁知道呢？不是要一起走走吗？大英雄……”  
并没有等Sephiroth回答自己，Cloud转身离开，独自一人向Nibel山走去……当然，他并没有忘记他妈妈嘱咐他的话，但现在他只想去那里‘冷静’一下。

“你不只在村里巡逻吗？大英雄……呵……”走在前面的Cloud嗤笑一声，“跟着我干什么！？”  
“我杀了她，只是工作。”Sephiroth语气平和，“那些人也杀死了不少士兵。”  
“所以……你的工作就杀人……哼，为了主人，什么人都可以杀……像条狗啊，Sephy。”在一块岩石前，Cloud停下但是没有转身，“大英雄……”  
“你要说的就只有这些吗？”  
“如果……杀了你……Tifa就不会死，对吧……Sephiroth……”笑着，Cloud转身，靠在岩石上，“如果我杀了你，那么Tifa就不会死，对不对！”  
“或许吧。”Sephiroth顿了顿，“那个女人对你来说，很重要吗？”  
“比你重要多了！”

为什么，为什么Tifa会死，会被Sephiroth杀死……这个世界不是‘完美’的吗？什么也不会‘发生’的‘完美的世界’……不是吗不是吗不是吗……不是吗！  
还是说……这个世界只有‘开端’是‘完美’的……而自己‘无法控制’这个世界向什么方向发展……总是会有人死去，总是会有自己不愿意看到的事情发生，总是无法让事情按着自己的意愿发展……真可笑，还以为这个世界是按照自己意愿存在的……哼，如果真的是那样的话，自己早就不会被‘排斥’在外了，早就不会了……

“那么你为什么不去和那个女人在一起。”Sephiroth嗤笑一声……好吧好吧好吧……现在的Cloud只是因为那个女人死去而有点‘情绪失控’，毕竟那是他的同乡，说不定还曾是和他关系很好的人……那个女人作为恐怖分子被处决，这大概对Cloud打击很大吧……  
“……都是因为你！如果你死了！那一切都不会发生！什么都不会！”Cloud此刻歇斯底里的喊着，情绪彻底失控……如果，‘Sephiroth’不存在，那么什么也不会发生……对的，只要‘Sephiroth’不存在……  
“为什么不趁早杀了我？”突然的，Sephiroth一只手卡住Cloud的脖子，将对方按到岩石上，“你知道我给了你多少次机会？！想要杀我为什么不趁早动手？！”  
“……如果我早点加入Avalanche……哼……”Cloud自言自语般的说着，“说不定……我还为此骄傲……”  
“哦……看来你决定的太晚了……”

再次‘失控’……Sephiroth又一次殴打了Cloud……这次为了什么，一次简单的‘嫉妒’吗？还是其他的……自己曾经相信Cloud只是一个‘奇怪的人’，并不是所谓的‘恐怖分子’，自己给了对方那么多次杀自己的机会……曾经，还以为自己已经‘相信’了Cloud……真想不到……原来，自己还不如一个‘恐怖分子’重要……呵……这值得‘奇怪’，值得‘愤怒’吗……  
真失败啊……Sephiroth……居然这么轻易就‘被欺骗了……作为Soldier的理智与冷静去了什么地方……哼，真丢人啊……Sephiroth……’

“没有告诉你亲爱的母亲，你究竟在Midgar做了什么吗？”  
将背向自己的Cloud按在岩石上，Sephiroth在对方耳边轻声说着，带着讽刺……  
“告诉她，你在Midgar干了什么……你这个随便和人上床的家伙……”  
捏着Cloud的臀部，Sephiroth继续说着……此时，Cloud没有一句‘反驳’，这个金发人只是趴在岩石上，喘着粗气……不过，当他解开对方皮带，手伸进对方裤子中的时候，他清楚的听到了Cloud喊出的‘不要！’  
“不要什么？你不是……随便就可以和人做这种事情吗……那时候，先提出上床的人，是你，没错吧……”  
手搓弄着Cloud的敏感，Sephiroth继续说着……而Cloud不再叫喊，他只是咬着牙，颤抖着，就像等着什么‘痛苦’的事情结束一样……  
“为什么不说话？你不是想要杀了我吗……Cloud……”  
这么说完，Sephiroth听到Cloud嗤笑一声，然后这个金发人用微弱的声音说：  
“Sephiroth……我……一定会杀了你，一定……”

当初，究竟要逃避什么，逃避那个因为自己的错误而混乱的世界吗……如果在那时候砍下Sephiroth的头，那么就不会有后来的一切；如果自己没有去参加那次任务，说不定自己将会扛起枪走上讨伐Sephiroth的道路，也不会莫名的失去那五年时光；如果自己根本就没有去当兵，也许自己就会和母亲‘幸福’的死在一起……不管怎么样，都会比现在好，好上无数倍……  
自己究竟想要改变什么拯救什么，自己也许也不明白……只是简单的希望所有的不要发生，每个人都活着，快乐的活着……很奢侈的愿望，不是吗……  
或许……自己只是不希望看到那个人‘改变’吧……如果当初，自己远离了Midgar，不去接近Sephiroth，也就不会发生现在的一切……对吧……对吧！  
全都是……自己的错……  
不应该接近，不应该奢望，不应该得到不属于自己的……其实，只要远远的看着就好了，一直远远的看着……就像曾经，自己在很远的地方看着那遥不可及的英雄……因为，自己只配这样……自己永远也跟不上英雄的脚步，也不能如英雄一样强大……自己……只是……

喘息着，Cloud的手指紧扣着岩石，Sephiroth的男根在他身体里抽动着，粗暴的……那个银发人紧搂着他，就像要将他弄碎一样……而他则尽力逼自己‘清醒’，在这暴力行为中‘清醒’，这单纯的‘暴力行为’。  
结束之后，Sephiroth抽离他的身体，Cloud则顺着岩石滑跪到地上……身体上的瘀伤和擦伤似乎在此时都没有产生‘痛’的效力……似乎，有些‘麻木’了，这很好，不是吗……  
回头看了一眼已经将衣服整理好的Sephiroth，Cloud只希望那个人现在马上就离开，马上……那样的话，他就可以一个人留在这里……哭泣也好，整理衣服也好，都不会有人看见了……哼，很显然，他已经让对方彻底厌烦了……不，他早就让对方‘反感’了，说不定Sephiroth早就对他‘失去’了兴趣……

“为什么你还不快滚！”  
背对着Sephiroth，Cloud大声吼着……但银发人没有如他所愿的立即滚开，而是走过来，将他抱起来，并‘帮助’他整理好衣服……虽然他极力挣扎，但是Sephiroth还是再次抱住了他。  
“我也想过，Cloud……哼……我曾经想把你留在身边，永远的……让你做我的东西，只是我的……但是……哼，我似乎失败了……你不是我的，根本就不是……”  
Sephiroth对Cloud说着，语气听上去不想是开玩笑……  
“我想错了……Cloud……哼……你不是我想要的，而且……你也不配留在我身边，一点也不配。”  
“是吗……正好啊……放开我啊……”  
极力抑制自己哭泣的冲动，Cloud剧烈的颤抖着，虽然他嘴上说着‘滚开，放开我。’，但是双手却紧紧的抓着Sephiroth搂住他的手臂，紧揪着对方的衣服……  
“我的确做了很无聊的事情……这样失去理智不像我的作风……哼……”  
“也许你的后援会对你这些感兴趣……”  
终于‘下了决心’一样，Cloud推开对方，而同时，他也被对方从怀里推出。  
“够了，Cloud……就当一切没有发生过一样，所有的一切。”  
“我很荣幸，先生。”

看着Sephiroth离开的背影，Cloud站在原地，靠在岩石上……现在，很好，已经不想哭了，因为‘事情’已经解决了……以后，大概也真的不会‘再见’了……

够了，够了，够了……这很好……真的很好……他又一次远离‘Sephiroth’了，如他所愿……即使再有什么发生，大概也和他无关了吧……对的，一点关系也没有了……

平静了一些之后，Cloud跌跌撞撞的回到家，而在家里等他的母亲一见他的样子就大叫了出来……在为Cloud处理伤口的时候，她还责怪儿子为什么这么不小心，还追问儿子，这些伤是怎么弄的。  
沉默良久，Cloud才缓缓的说出：  
“不小心摔的……”  
而在这个拙劣的谎言之后，Cloud突然扑进妈妈怀里，大哭起来……  
Strife夫人显然是被儿子的这个举动‘吓’到了，愣了几秒钟后，她放下药棉，搂着哭泣的儿子，轻声哄着，并念着‘疼疼飞走’了……

大概……已经很久……没有哭这么痛快了吧……


	24. Chapter 24

“Sephy，这是……关于那个东西的报告……”  
“哦。”银发Soldier看着窗外，似乎根本没有听到Zack在说什么。  
“似乎是因为接受了太多的Mako辐射，变异的……它们的巢就是这里的Mako源附近。”Zack递出的报告没有被接过去。  
“嗯。”  
“你他妈的听到老子说话了没有！？”Zack几乎要将报告‘砸’过去，“Sephritoh，你究竟在想什么！？”  
“我听到了，那些生物原本只是生活在附近的Dragon，因为Mako的缘故，变异……啧，怎么会傻到把巢建到Mako源头附近……还是说，又有新的Mako源出现了？”  
“……啧……既然听到了就答应一声。”Zack把报告丢到一边，“昨晚去哪里了？”  
“你是我妈吗？管那么多……”嗤笑一声，Sephritoh又点上一只烟。  
“你抽了多少了？！我不记得你以前会抽这种廉价的玩意。”  
“昨晚……我去和那个家伙做了了断。”  
“了断？你干了什么？”  
“没什么，就这么简单。”Sephritoh‘哼’了一声，“那个业余记者还在那里吗？”  
“当然，那个家伙已经转悠一天了，说什么要采访到你的独家……啧……你和那个金发家伙的事情似乎很能引起人的兴趣。”  
“是吗，真无聊啊……干脆把那个拿着照相机的家伙射杀算了……哼，开玩笑的……”Sephritoh捻灭了手里的烟，“走吧，该去工作了，去把那个玩意带回去给Hojo做试验。”  
“……喂，你考虑好了？”  
“考虑好了……什么？”  
“Sephritoh，你装傻装的真没技巧。”  
“哦？算是夸奖吗？”  
“啊，对……夸奖……”  
今天的任务看似简单，只是在Nibel山中寻找到那种怪物，并且消灭它们，如果有可能，尽量带回一些样本被科学部……不过，拒报告，那种生物死后会立即腐烂……

至于Cloud，他今天起的很晚，因为昨夜他几乎没有睡着……  
有些疑惑了，或者说早就开始怀疑，自己现在所选择的道路是不是‘正确’，这个世界是不是他真正想要的……啧，没有答案的问题……任何一个‘世界’总不会是‘完美无缺’的，总是会有让人不喜欢的地方……哼，如果能随便更改，那么那就太‘理想’了，‘理想’到不可能实现……

“哦，Cloud，你醒了？”  
“嗯……妈妈……”从卧室出来，Cloud挠着头发……当然了，他现在并没有完全清醒，“你在干什么？”  
“收拾一下。”说着，妇人将一堆古旧的装备放到桌子上……  
“这是……什么？”  
“啊……这些啊……是你爸爸的遗物……”妇人轻笑了一下，“我只想把它们换一个地方放着。”  
“嗯。”  
Cloud走到桌子边上，看着桌子上的那堆那就过时的装备……破旧的充满划痕的肩胛，带着磨损痕迹的剑，有裂纹的魔石……这些就是他爸爸留下的东西……  
“爸爸……是很厉害的人吗？”拿起他爸爸的旧剑，Cloud问。  
“很厉害吗……嗯，我想他是最厉害的！”妇人脸上是‘自豪’的表情。  
“哦。”  
“对了，Clu……我还找到一些东西，是你小时候的宝贝。”  
“什么？”  
“给。”Strife夫人将一个纸箱从地上抱起来，交给Cloud，“今天打扫的时候找到的，你那时候可是很珍惜这些的。”  
接过纸箱，Cloud将它放到桌子上打开……哈，里面所谓的‘宝贝’就是一些旧杂志，还有几页剪报，以及一张被卷好的海报……而这些东西的主题就只有一个，那就是‘Sephritoh’，哦，不，准确的说，应该是‘Wutai’战争报道中关于‘Sephiroth’的部分……  
“那时候你像着魔一样，央求我给你买这些东西……”妇人轻笑了几声，“还总是把有‘Sephritoh’的部分读到快背下来。”  
“……是吗……”翻着自己的‘宝贝’，Cloud自嘲的说着……原来，自己在‘这个世界’也曾经是那么的崇拜Sephritoh……真可笑……  
“还有那张海报，是你晚上悄悄去撕下来的招兵海报。”  
“哦。”Cloud展开那张海报……那张已经有些退色纸张上的Sephritoh明显比现在年轻得多。  
自己那时候真的就像对‘Sephritoh’着了魔一样，还总幻想着能和对方一样强大……如果自己和Sephritoh一样的话，Tifa就会注意到自己，自己也不会被那些人欺负……可如今……哼……Tifa已经死了，那些曾经欺负自己的人也离开了村子去别的地方谋生了，而自己始终没有能成为‘像Sephritoh一样强大的Soldier’……  
很失败啊……  
“那时候，你离开村子的时候，我很担心……”  
“丢掉吧。”Cloud将手里的海报攒成一团丢回箱子，然后又将箱子粗暴的盖上。  
“嗯？”  
“这些东西，没用了，丢掉吧……”  
曾经，自己总是在注意Sephritoh的一举一动，有意无意的模仿着什么……那时候，Zack总说自己是个盯着Sephritoh背影的‘小色狼’……不过，那已经都过去了……现在，Zack‘不认识’自己，Sephritoh已经彻底的和自己‘不再有关系’……这样，也不错，不是吗……自己又是一个人了，很自由……不是吗……  
哼……‘现在’的世界和自己逃离的那个世界，究竟有多少是重叠的，多少是被更改的……不清楚啊……  
“丢掉？”  
“是的……丢掉！”似乎下定决心，Cloud抱起箱子，“我自己去。”

没有等母亲回答，Cloud就抱着箱子走出家门，快步向村里的垃圾焚烧站走去……大概把这些烧掉自己就不会早有‘留念’了吧……对的，没有了……这些东西对自己来说已经没有任何的‘价值’了，这些只是一箱占地方的废纸而已，这些……什么都不是……  
接近村里的垃圾焚烧站的时候，那个该死的箱子的底居然破掉了，纸箱里东西撒了一地……暗骂了一句，Cloud弯腰去捡那些东西。  
“这……是你不要的吗？”一个陌生的声音在问他。  
“……”抬起头，Cloud看到一个神罗士兵，那个家伙似乎刚刚把什么丢进了焚烧炉。  
“这些……都是你不要的吗？”  
“是的。”Cloud抱起那些东西，继续向焚烧炉走去。  
“为什么不要！”那个士兵追上Cloud，大声的问，“如果你不要，可以给我吗！？”  
“你要这些？”停下脚步，Cloud转身，盯着追上来的士兵，“这些废纸有什么好的。”  
“这不是废纸！”士兵似乎激动了，“这些都是关于Sephritoh先生的报道！”  
“那又怎么样？”Cloud嗤笑了一声……那个对着他喊叫的士兵看样子不过16岁，制服上的肩章表明那家伙还是个新兵。  
“都是关于Sephritoh的报道……而且还是很久之前的，Sephritoh先生参加Wutai战争的时候……我，我一直都在收集关于Sephritoh先生的东西，这些杂志……现在早就买不到了！”  
“哦……很崇拜他吗？”Cloud看着面前的士兵……自己很久之前大概也是这个样子吧，把‘Sephritoh’当作偶像，疯狂着收集着关于偶像的一切……但是……现在……似乎看起来很傻。  
“当然！我要像他一样！成为强大的Soldier！”  
“哦……”叹了口气，Cloud把怀里那堆过期废纸塞给士兵。  
“啊！谢谢你！谢谢！”士兵接过东西，兴奋的几乎跳起来，“……这……你为什么要丢掉？！”  
“不想要了。”Cloud简单的回答，“……只是不想要了，没什么……”  
“呃……嗯……”士兵决定不再追问，他抱着那些‘废纸’，对Cloud说，“真想不到被留下做杂事还能有这种好事。”  
“……嗯……”

如果一直把Sephritoh当作偶像崇拜该多好，一直做着成为Solider的梦多好，一直都那样憧憬着多好……不要去接近，不要去了解，更不好有‘关系’……那样说不定会很‘幸福’，一直都为自己的梦想努力着，完全不去思考‘得到’后会有什么样的‘结果’。

“哦，对了！最近不要随便出来，有怪物出没！”抱着‘废纸’的士兵对Cloud离去的背影喊着。  
“怪物……那神罗就尽保护平民的义务吧。”

总算是把‘废物’处理了，Cloud往家走去……等回去再帮妈妈收拾一下家里吧，说不定还能找到一些别的‘废品’呢……  
而正在Cloud接近家门的时候，突然从他身后传来一声嘶吼，紧接着，一头红色的Dragon不知从什么地方冲进了村里，撞向的村正中的水塔，水塔随着撞击轰然倒下，险些砸中Lockheart家的空屋……塔中的水随着储水罐的破裂，涌了出来……撞坏水塔的Dragon依旧嘶吼着，并开始在村里横冲直撞……此时，刚刚反映过来发生了什么事情的村民惊叫着四散奔逃……

“Cloud！快进来！”  
Cloud身后的门被打开，他妈妈猛的把他拉进屋里，并紧紧的抱着他……被搂住的Cloud看着窗外的Dragon……那似乎并不是一头‘普通’的Dragon，它比这个地区的Dragon更大，皮肤上也多了许多的瘤状物，眼睛的颜色也散发着刺眼的莹绿色光，而且，这个地区的Dragon一般不会离开自己的洞穴……这只在村里冲撞的反常的Dragon似乎并没有任何的‘目的性’，它只是攻击着一切它能看到的东西，当然了，也包括那个冲过来向它射击的士兵。  
“妈妈，待在这里！”  
挣脱了母亲的怀抱，Cloud抄起桌子上他爸爸的旧剑，并将那两颗魔石熟练的按在剑上……之后，他不管他母亲的制止，冲了出去……外面那个家伙绝对不是一个新兵可以对付的……  
无法阻止儿子，Strife夫人只能眼睁睁的看着自己的儿子冲了出去……他的儿子熟练的使用剑和魔法将那头狂暴化的Dragon从那个新兵身边赶开……哦，LifeStream里的神明啊！那头Dragon划到了她儿子的身体，牙齿险些咬着了她儿子，哦，天啊！那该死的东西用尾巴抽到了她儿子……待在屋里的Strife夫人看着屋外的一切，她却无法帮忙，他儿子临出门的时候‘警告’过她‘不要出来’，但也保证会平安回来……不过，她儿子还是将那头Dragon赶离了村子……这太好了……  
但，赶走Dragon的Cloud并没有就此回到家里，他去追那头已经受伤的Dragon……顺着路上的血迹，Cloud跑进了Nibel山区……现在他手里的剑破损更为严重了……哼，不知道这回他妈妈会怎么教训他，这可是他父亲的遗物……  
那头龙应该就在附近了，Cloud似乎都能听到那负伤的家伙的喘息声……只要再给那个家伙一击就可以回去了……  
不过，不知道是幸运还是不幸，就在Cloud发现那头Dragon的时候，对方也发现了他……这受伤的生物用尽最后的力气，咆哮着向Cloud冲来……

这生物……好像在什么地方见过……不是现在，是很久之前……很久很久之前……那时候，也是这种生物袭击了他……有人救了他……而且，那个人还带着在Nibel山里迷路的他回家……那个人……很强大……那个人……曾经的……那个人……

……Sephritoh……

就在Cloud的雷魔法发动的同时，Dragon的爪子也击倒了他，他的脖子被划开了一道血口，而那生物也被雷魔法击中，彻底的失去了生命……  
受伤的Cloud捂着自己的伤口向后退了几步，靠在一颗树上并顺着树滑坐下去……脖子上的伤口不停的渗血，完全无法止住……而那生物在死去后就迅速的腐烂……

‘哼，真麻烦，这种样本谁会要。’

突然的，Cloud想起了那个人很久之前的一句话……哼，是啊，那种迅速腐烂并消失的生物怎么能带回去给Dr Hojo做试验样本……怎么能……

自己究竟是什么时候知道‘Sephritoh’存在的，并崇敬他的……是从那个时候开始的吗……在Nibel山里迷路，被救，被保护，被送回家……那时候的Sephritoh对自己来说就像神明一样强大……呵……那时候的自己，那时候的Sephritoh……如果时光能停留在那里就好了，自己没有去参军，没有去争取参加那次Nibelheim村的任务的时候……永远只是憧憬着，永远只是远远的看着，永远只是幻想着……那样就好了……  
但是现在……

血在不断的流失，Cloud的意识越来越模糊……他没有带回复魔石，也没有带回复药……他对自己的伤口无能为力……  
不过，这样也不错……

够了，已经够了，‘这个世界’已经没有让他继续留下去的理由了……只是……对不起妈妈……对不起……

如果，回归到LifeStream的话，会不会见到那些曾经属于自己的一切……会不会……

啊……够了，已经够了……就当作所有一切没有发生过一样吧……就这样结束吧……  
就这样……结束吧……

……Sephritoh……

安静的，Cloud靠着树合上双眼，不再去捂住伤口，任凭血液流失……也许只要再有一会儿，他就会失去全部的意识……然后……死去……


	25. Chapter 25

黑暗……不知什么时候被黑暗包围……冰冷，寂静……  
好像曾经也是这样，自己一个人被黑暗包围……听不到，看不到，感觉不到……完全的，蜷缩在黑暗之中……  
无处可逃，没有方向……  
也许，再过一会儿就可以被LifeStream带走了吧，永远的带走……在那里，或许能见到一些‘认识的人’，一些‘熟识他的人’……说不定可以见到妈妈，可以见到Zack，Aerith，还有很多死去的人……

Cloud蜷缩在黑暗里，抱膝，等待着什么……刚刚还有的‘冷’的感觉，但现在已经感觉不到了……四处漆黑一片，他什么也看不到……不过，这也没有关系，他已经不‘需要’再看到什么了，他现在只需要等待，等待自己完全‘离开这里’……  
这里究竟是什么地方已经不是Cloud关心的事情了……依稀，他记得，他曾经在‘失去自我’之后也是这样……一个人孤单的徘徊在黑暗之中……那时候，如果不是Tifa叫醒自己，大概自己就会永远留在黑暗之中……  
闭着眼睛，更加用力的抱住膝盖……Cloud不知道自己现在状态究竟是不是‘死亡’……

‘喂，要走了。’  
‘家乡是什么感觉……我没有家乡，所以不知道。’  
‘我的母亲名字是Jenov，父亲……哼……还是不提的好……哈，我在说什么。哼。’  
‘早点睡，明天还有任务。’  
‘背叛者……从母亲手中夺走星球的低等生物……’  
‘我……竟然被你这样的低等生物刺伤，该死的！’

不！不要！  
Cloud用力的捂住耳朵，但是那些声音，那些不知何时响起，从何处传来的声音灌进了他的脑子，充斥着他……那些话语一遍一遍的重复着，混乱的交织着……  
不！不要！不要这样！  
那些声音没有消失，反而越来越响……那些话语，那些Sephiroth的话语浸透着他，包围着他……Cloud无论怎样堵住耳朵也不能让那些声音消失……

“真难看啊，Cloud Strife。”  
突然的，所有的‘噪音’戛然而止……  
慢慢的抬起头，Cloud看到Sephiroth就站在自己面前……那个银发人正用他所熟悉的那种冰冷鄙夷的眼光看着他……  
“Sephiroth……”慢慢的放下捂住耳朵的双手，Cloud吃惊的看着眼前的人，“Sephiroth？”  
“真难看啊……Cloud……”银发人俯视着Cloud，“我曾经以外你是个可以打倒我的人，不过现在……哼，你不过就是个懦弱的家伙……”  
“走开！”再次抱膝，Cloud低下头，将脸埋在双臂之间，“走开！走开！走开！”  
“你不过只是我的人形。哼……”  
“我不是人形！不是！不是！”抱膝坐在原地，Cloud歇斯底里的大叫，“走开！走开！走开！”  
“为什么不像从前一样，跟在我身后，把我当做你唯一的神。”嗤笑着，Sephiroth走近Cloud“你又在逃避什么？Cloud……你躲在这里就是安全的吗？”  
“走开！”  
“始终是个人形。”

突然的，胸口一阵剧痛，Cloud抬起头，睁开眼睛……令他惊异的，他的身体不知在什么时候就已经被正宗贯穿，抬起……血从伤口处流出，但他却不觉得疼痛，一点也不觉得……  
“嗯！”Cloud抓住正宗挣扎，想让自己脱离。  
“你在害怕什么？逃避什么？你不应该这样，你是一个人形……不要装的像个人一样有感情。”银发人举着他的长刃，“害怕死亡吗？”  
“不……”这样回答之后，Cloud松开了正宗，停止了挣扎，“但是……你杀了我妈妈！你杀死了Aerith！”  
“所以你就逃到了这里？一个你认为的完美的世界？”  
“……我……我没有逃……我只是希望没有人死去……没有任何人……”猛然，Cloud想起来，在这个世界里，Tifa已经死去了……  
“太贪心了，Cloud……”Sephiroth嗤笑一声，“再给你一次机会如何？让你有一个更加完美的世界……任何事情都能围绕着你，你会很……幸福的……哼。”  
“我……不要。”自嘲般的笑着，Cloud摇头，“已经够了啊。”  
“希望我爱你吗？”银发人嗤笑一声。  
“不要！”  
“希望我一直都注视着你吗？”  
“不！”  
“爱我吗？崇敬我吗？Cloud……”  
“……”Cloud无法回答……此时，他完全没有注意到，那刺穿他的正宗已经消失，而他也‘站’了‘地上’……他仰头看着Sephiroth，完全不顾伤口中不断流出的血。  
“你这可怜的家伙，无法面对自己的傻孩子。”  
“你也一样……混蛋……”Cloud嗤笑一声，“我……曾经是那么的信任你，崇敬你……”  
“那就把这份心情保留到死去的那一刻，Cloud。”  
“……”

看着Sephiroth，Cloud有种去触摸对方的冲动……  
如果时光可以停留在他14岁的时候，他刚入伍的时候，就好了……如果什么都不发生，他一定会把那份崇敬保留到死……就那样一直仰视着，一直追随着，一直……一直都沉浸在自己虚幻的‘幸福’中……

“睁开眼睛吧，Cloud……”  
银发人替Cloud擦去脸上的眼泪，抚摸着对方的脸……而当Sephiroth这么说的时候，Cloud周围的黑暗在慢慢的消失，一丝丝绿色的光芒开始包围住他……  
“睁开眼睛……Cloud……”

“睁开眼睛！Cloud！”  
耳边是个焦急的声音，急切的喊着他的名字，不停的喊着……  
“Cloud！”  
啊……是那个人的声音……嗯……从没有听过那个人有过如此焦急的声音……从没有……自己……难道又在‘做梦’吗……  
“Cloud！睁开眼睛！”

缓缓的，Cloud睁开眼睛……嗯！脖子的伤口已经很疼……他眼前是一张模糊的脸，Sephiroth的脸……那个银发人正拿着一颗‘复活’单膝跪在他面前。  
“……坚持住，Cloud……我再为你施一次‘复活’。”银发Soldier手上的魔石再次发出绿色的光芒……  
“不要……”靠着树，浑身是血的Cloud说，他虚弱的几乎连声音都发不出来，“不要。”  
“你想死吗？”Sephiroth并没有让魔法停止。  
“够了，已经够了……”Cloud无力的抬起手，手指搭在Sephiroth手中的魔石上，“已经够了……结束了……已经……”  
“……”Sephiroth用另一只握住Cloud的手，将它从魔石上移开，“如果你希望你母亲下半生都沉浸在悲痛的话……你这个不孝子……”

大概是Sephiroth的话起了作用，Cloud不再阻止Sephiroth……而这一次的‘复活’魔法也将他的命完全扯了回来……之后，Sephiroth将Cloud横抱起，交给一旁的医疗班的士兵，并命令医疗班的士兵尽快带Cloud回到村子治疗。

“……喂，真难得，能看到你紧张成那个样子。”在继续搜索的路上，一直沉默的Zack开口了，“你怕那个家伙就这么死了吗？”  
“私藏武器、魔石，并扰乱神罗正常工作……已经够让他进监狱了。”  
“哦……他不会死吧？那么重的伤。”  
“我怎么知道……我已经尽了义务，如果他死去，那就是他找死。”走在面前的Sephiroth头也不回的说，语气生硬。  
“赶快结束工作吧……”Zack叹了口气，“你难道不想马上就回村子吗？”  
“……认真搜索。”  
“是，是，是。”  
Cloud被抬回村里之后，马上就被送去治疗，而他可怜的母亲听说自己的儿子差点死去之后，几乎昏厥，在治疗结束之前，她一直都守在治疗室门外……不过，好在她并没有得到他儿子的尸体。

“Zack……今天我有些庆幸我带了复活魔石。”  
“哦。”结束了余下的工作，Zack跟着Sephiroth向山下走去，“我记得你平时根本就不佩戴那个的。”  
“平时只要‘回复’就够了……我应该感谢你没有把‘回复’按时换回去吗？还弄丢了两块。”Sephiroth嗤笑一声，“如果只用回复的话，大概……”  
“你呀……啧，说你什么好……啧……如果担心，下次就打断他的手脚，让他永远都走不了。”Zack耸耸肩……不久之前，他们接到了留守村中的士兵的报告，说一个村民独自和一只怪物搏斗……啧，真没想到，那生物居然还敢蹿进村里……  
“不错的办法。”  
“我的主意向来都不错。”Zack紧走几步，“喂，我说，兄弟……你有没有想过把那个家伙弄到队里，上次我和他比试过，很不错，至少水平在3rd以上。”  
“……那么危险的家伙……成为Soldier的话，会好监管一些……再给他加个芯片如何？”  
“芯片？又不是办不到。”  
“我还是打断他手脚比较安全。”Sephiroth嗤笑一声，“不可能的。”  
“嗯？”  
“都已经结束了……”  
“喂……”Zack叹了口气。  
“嗯？”  
“你真无聊。”  
“是吗？”  
虽然那么说，但Sephiroth回到村里的所做的第一件事就是直奔治疗室……


	26. Chapter 26

Cloud醒来后看到的第一个人是一直焦急守在他床边的母亲，但他的‘妈’字还没有喊出口就挨了一记耳光……  
“你知道我有多担心吗！为什么做那么危险的事情！我还以为你……还以为你……”妇人没有说完就开始抽泣，然后便趴在床边大哭起来。  
“妈妈……对不起……对不起……”Cloud试着去拉他母亲的手。  
“如果你再这样，我就不要你这种混蛋儿子！不要！”  
“妈妈……我不会……再那么做了，我保证……”勉强挤出一个笑容，Cloud抓住了妈妈的手…他现在依旧很虚弱，连说话都觉得很费力。  
“……你要保证，不然我一定会狠狠打你屁股的。”Strife夫人平静了一些，一边擦着眼泪一边说。  
“我保证……”

等伤势稳定了一些之后，Cloud就离开神罗公馆回到自己家里休养，他的伤愈合的出奇的快，连军医都到惊奇……  
“简直赶上Soldier的愈伤速度了。”  
当时，军医只是这么说说而已，他并没有对Cloud做过多的检查，毕竟那不是他的职责范围。

回到家后，Strife夫人一直坚持要求Cloud卧床休息。  
“妈妈，我没事……不用这样……”被迫躺在床上的Cloud‘抱怨’着。  
“我说了你应该卧床休息，你就应该卧床。”看了一眼儿子没有离开床后，Strife夫人继续切萝卜，“哦，对了，那位先生留了一颗魔石给你。”  
“魔石？！”  
“好好躺着！”妇人大声说着，“我把它放在你的枕边了。”  
“哦……”在枕边摸索着，Cloud找到了那颗魔石……不过，令他失望，这只是一个‘复活’，并不是‘毁灭’……啧，自己又在做什么梦？！  
“他说你还可以自己治疗。”妇人将萝卜放进锅里，“……那就是Sephiroth吗？看起来是个好人。”  
“嗯。”  
闷闷的，Cloud将魔石塞回枕头下面，躺倒，看着天花板……自己应该感谢Sephiroth吧，毕竟那人救了自己，明明可以不管自己的……

静养了一段时间之后，Cloud母亲终于不在把Cloud的活动范围限制在家里了……现在，Cloud已经痊愈，只是他的脖子上留下了一条伤疤，就像胸口和手上的伤疤一样，那道伤疤是无论如何也无法用魔法消除的。  
“妈妈，我想去Midgar……”某一日，Cloud‘鼓足勇气’后向妈妈提出自己的请求。  
“Midgar……”  
“啊……嗯……我想去……把魔石还给Sephiroth先……先生……”Cloud躲避着他母亲的目光，就像他小时候做错事情时候一样。  
“可以交给这里的士兵带回去。”  
“那……那就不知道是什么时候了……这颗……应该是很重要的吧。”  
“神罗不是有很多魔石吗？”妇人盯着自己的儿子，“……其实，我……不希望你离开，我怕你再……哎……”  
“妈妈……我……”  
“去吧……早点回来。”妇人苦笑了一声，“待不住，就和那个人一样。”  
“我会尽快回来的！”  
“嗯……不要弄伤自己，Clu，你是我唯一的孩子。”  
“嗯。”

隔天，Cloud只带了很简单的行李就踏上每日一班的离开Nibelheim的班车……他的包里除了魔石以及旅费就是他妈妈的做得一些点心……Strife夫人嘱咐过Cloud，要把那些点心带给Sephiroth，以作谢礼……当Cloud乘上去往Junon的船后，他就开始觉得自己很傻……  
自己为什么一定要再去Midgar，只是为了把魔石还给Sephiroth吗……如果只是交还魔石，就可以像他妈妈说的那样，把魔石交给Nibelheim的驻守士兵就可以了，没有任何必要自己亲自去一趟Midgar……哼，就算自己到了Midgar，那个家伙也可能会因为任务而不在……哎，虽说那些点心还算耐放，但是……算了，如果见不到Sephiroth，自己就把那些东西全吃掉。  
到达Midgar的时候已经黄昏了，Cloud并没有急着进入Midgar，而是先去Kalm的旅店找了间屋子住下……谁知道现在Midgar是不是还在戒严……或许应该先给Sephiroth打个电话问问情况……哼，真悲哀，自己在Midgar唯一有手机号码的人只剩下Sephiroth了……

躺在旅店的床上，Cloud拨通了号码，这一次他没有一点犹豫……  
“喂？”电话接通了，那一边是Sephiroth的声音。  
“……我来把魔石还给你。”Cloud闭着眼睛，背书一般的说着。  
“Strife吗？”  
“嗯……”苦笑一声……大概自己的号码已经被Sephiroth从手机里删除了吧，“那颗‘复活’，我来还给你。”  
“你交给驻守士兵就可以了。”电话那边是标准的‘官方语气’。  
“我在kalm。”  
“……kalm……”Sephiroth顿了顿，“你的伤没有问题吗？”  
“我只是来还魔石。”  
“把魔石交给守卫士兵也可以。”  
“你给我的通行令还有效力……”Cloud从裤兜里摸出那张Sephiroth给他的‘特别通行令’，这张纸的有效期是一个月，所以，Cloud才能安全的带着魔石通过各地的检查。  
“是吗……为什么要来Midgar？”  
“还魔石……”Cloud沉默了几秒，“要回我的魔石，那颗‘毁灭’……仅仅如此。”  
“好吧……明天上午十点三十五分到我的办公室来。”  
“嗯……”  
挂断之后，Cloud将手机丢在床上……  
明天……再见最后一面就可以了吧……哼，自己真可笑，居然还跑到Midgar来，完全就是多余的举动……自己这么做究竟有什么意义！？

想见Sephiroth……还想见他最后一次……

哼……可笑的理由……都已经结束了，全部结束了……为什么自己还要这样……真是太……可笑了……真像个傻瓜，Cloud Strife……

几乎一夜没睡，Cloud很早就醒过来，退了房间，他匆匆赶往Midgar……路上，他碰到了那个曾经接收他过期杂志的神罗士兵，不过，他并没有认出对方，尽管对方向他热情的打招呼……

在约定时间到来之前，他去了一个地方……那是7th Heaven曾经的位置，现在那曾经生意兴隆的酒吧已经被贴上了封条，并且挂上了‘待售’的牌子……  
远远的看着那栋建筑，Cloud只觉得胸口闷的简直无法呼吸……就在不久之前，Tifa还曾向他提起过那个约定……但这一次，他的的确确的没有能遵守约定……Tifa就那么死了，死在他看不到的地方，而他现在还要去见那个杀死Tifa的人……  
狠狠的，Cloud将拳头砸向他身旁的墙壁……真该死……自己在这个世界也一样是无用的存在……或许，自己应该杀了Sephiroth为Tifa‘报仇’……但这么做又有什么用……至少是，在‘这个世界’有什么用……  
Cloud最后看了一眼墙壁满是弹孔的7th Heaven，之后，便转身离开……当然了，他注意到了站在酒吧门口的一个穿着黑色西装的光头Turk。

熬到十点三十分，Cloud走进了神罗大厦，走进电梯，按下按钮之后，他长出一口气……自己，究竟该用什么样的心情去见Sephiroth……憎恨的？留恋的？感谢的？  
哼……算了……到时候再说……

电梯停下来了，Cloud出门，走向Sephiroth的办公室……他这样一个‘外来人员’可以随便出入神罗的高层办公区，也算是一个‘奇迹’了……  
站在Sephiroth办公室的门口，Cloud平静了呼吸，按下的门铃……等到里面说‘进来’以及门锁被打开的声音，Cloud推门进去……屋里，刚将手指从答录机上移开的Sephiroth继续低头看着文件，完全没有看来人是谁的意思。

“这是你的魔石……”  
走到Sephiroth桌前，Cloud将魔石递给Sephiroth，但对方却一直在低头办公，就像没有听到Cloud的话一样……  
“‘毁灭’，还给我。”一直托着魔石的Cloud僵硬的说道……现在，他完完全全的觉得自己像是个‘自讨没趣的傻子’了。  
“销毁了。”  
“嗯？！”  
“那种仿冒品，已经销毁了。”没有停下笔，Sephiroth慢慢的说。  
“是……是吗……”  
Cloud只觉得大脑瞬间空白，他托着‘复活’的手不自觉的开始颤抖……不只是手，他的身体也在颤抖……  
“为什么……为什么销毁！”  
狠狠的，将‘复活’砸向Sephiroth，Cloud吼道……很不幸，那颗‘复活’没有砸中Sephiroth，而是砸到了银发Soldier左手边的桌面，留下了一个浅坑……  
Cloud喘着粗气，控制着不让自己的眼泪掉出来……销毁了……真好啊，他和‘过去’的联系没有了，他已经没有任何的值得‘怀念’的了……真……真不错！

闭着眼睛平静了一会儿，Cloud用手背抹了一下眼睛，之后他将装在盒子里的点心放在Sephiroth桌子上。  
“这是我妈妈做的点心……是你救了我的谢礼。”  
Cloud努力的让自己的语气显得平静，之后，他深呼吸，说：  
“谢谢你，先生……再见。”


	27. Chapter 27

放下点心之后，Cloud又盯着Sephiroth看了几秒钟……当然了，对方并没有搭理他，甚至没有说一声‘谢谢’或者‘再见’。  
再次深呼吸之后，Cloud转身，走向门口……出了这里，大概一切就会彻底结束了，彻底的……再也不会有任何联系了……是啊，本来就不应该有任何联系的！

“伤口……还疼吗？”没有停止看报告，Sephiroth问……依旧是标准的‘官方语气’。  
“……已经没有关系了……谢谢您的关心。”已经走到门口的Cloud嗤笑一声，转过身，大声说，“我的伤口和你有什么关系！？为什么假装关心我！我的死活和你有什么关系！为什么……为什么要救活我！”  
“你就那么想去死吗。”按下公章后，Sephiroth将批示完的文件放到一边。  
“我的死活……你、管、不、着！”  
“是吗……”  
“……我……不是你的……不是……所以，你……”Cloud瞪着Sephiroth，咬着牙说着，“我不是你的，从来就不是……所以，你根本就没有必要救我……”  
“难道你忍心离开你妈妈，自己去死吗？”下一份报道是来自Zack的……不过这份昨天才放到他桌子上的报告应该一个月前就上交……  
“……这又不是你该关心的。”Cloud靠着门，摇头，“都已经结束了……不是吗……我……我根本就不应该……那时候，在广场上对你说那些奇怪的话。”  
“什么奇怪的话。”Sephiroth放下笔。  
“我爱你，我永远爱你，不会变。”Cloud嗤笑着，“多可笑！是不是！很可笑！你根本就不相信！对吧！对吧！”  
“抱歉，我相信了。”Sephiroth站起来，走向Cloud。  
“胡说！”靠着门，Cloud大声喊，“胡说！我……我根本就没有爱过你！没有！没有！”  
“你就不能少说点白痴话……电视看多了吗？”  
“别碰我！”  
“你有什么资格命令Soldier……”

被揪住领子，拉扯到怀里，Cloud被Sephiroth紧紧抱住……没有反抗，也没有回应，Cloud只是闭着眼睛……这怀抱……温暖，令人安心……但是，这个怀抱并不应该属于他，而且他也不应该得到……

“放开我……放开……拜托……放开……”  
虽然这么说，但是Cloud却没有挣扎……即使脸被Sephiroth托起，嘴唇被吻的时候，Cloud也没有做出任何‘拒绝’的动作……他只是半闭着眼睛，任凭Sephiroth吻他的额头，他的脸……  
“你在做什么……先生……”  
叹了口气，Cloud‘傻笑’了几声，之后，他解开了自己的腰带，褪下裤子，并拉着Sephiroth的手按在自己的性器上……  
“是这样吗……”  
一脸‘无所谓’的表情，Cloud看着Sephiroth……不过，他的这个举动似乎并没有‘吓到’对方……Sephiroth只是轻轻吻了吻他的额头，并在他耳边轻语了什么……但Cloud现在宁愿相信Sephiroth刚刚的轻语只是‘谎言’，彻底的‘谎言’……

趴在门上，Cloud翘着臀部，Sephiroth正从后面操他，这是Cloud自己选的姿势，因为他不想让Sephiroth看到他那沉溺情欲表情……捂着嘴，Cloud不想让自己的声音被听见，而同时，他还扭着腰配合着……

啧……为什么会变成这样，自己是不是又‘做错了事情’……应该不回答任何的话语，直接离开这里才对吧……但是……现在……为什么……是因为自己根本不想走吗，是自己从一开始就渴望留在这里吗……留在这个怀抱中……不再去回想过去，不再去留恋失去的……只要……现在一切就好……只要现在……  
回过头，Cloud看着这个正在拥抱自己的‘陌生’的Sephiroth……这个银发Soldier和‘Sephiroth’很像，但却不是自己熟悉的那个人……自己熟悉的那个人……那个‘熟悉’的‘Sephiroth’究竟是怎样的人……冷酷的？残暴的？不可逾越的？究竟是怎样的……突然的，Cloud发觉自己一点也不‘了解’Sephiroth，他对银发Soldier的印象只停留在‘表面’……自己……根本就不了解Sephiroth，一点也不……  
曾经一直以为自己了解Sephiroth……但实际上，自己只是凭想象来塑造一个属于自己的英雄……

“Cloud……”从身后抱着金发人的Sephiroth在Cloud耳边说着，“你还好吗？”  
“嗯……”无力得，Cloud向后靠着Sephiroth，“弄脏你的门了……哼……”  
“会有人打扫的。”  
“会被后援会念叨的吧……”伸手，Cloud抹去门上的污迹，“我已经给你找了不少麻烦了吧……尤其是后援会的那些……”  
“那不是你应该担心的。”  
“是吗……”Cloud轻笑一声，“借我浴室用一下。”

挣脱开Sephiroth的怀抱，Cloud弯腰捡起自己的衣服后就向休息区的浴室走去……将衣服丢进浴室门口的篮子中，Cloud走进浴室锁上门……冲着温水，Cloud回想刚才的一切……算了，那就当那是一段‘无所谓的插曲’吧，一会儿出去就马上离开……不管再发生什么，一定要马上离开……  
无意间，Cloud看了一眼洗漱台……哦，天啊，他的那套遗落的洗漱用具居然还放在那里……那是他住在这个休息区的那晚他放在这里的，之后搬去Sephiroth住处的时候忘记带走的……呵，他忘记带走的东西还真多……居然没有被丢掉，真神奇……那块‘毁灭’却被销毁了……该死的，这究竟是为什么……

看着Cloud走进浴室，Sephiroth坐回办公桌前……苦笑着……自己刚才究竟干了什么，这也算是一种‘冲动’吧……哼……明明已经‘结束’了，为什么还要做这种事情……而且，自己刚刚说了什么……真可笑，还以为自己这辈子不会说那几个字……真没想到……自己现在还真是……哼……可笑……  
‘Cloud Strife’究竟有什么吸引自己的……只不过是一个普通的家伙，虽然有些解释不清的地方，但归根结底那个家伙也是个极为普通的家伙……性格并不算是讨人喜欢，甚至有时候有点‘烦人’，总是隐瞒什么，又总是欲言又止的死样子……别扭，闷，倔强……但是……自己居然会对这种人‘认真’……Zack说得没错，自己的确是‘认真’了……真奇怪，不是吗……  
苦笑着摇了摇头，Sephiroth拿起Zack交给他的报告，而这份本应该一个月前送达的报告的主题只有一个，那就是‘希望经常被派遣到漂亮妞多的地区执行任务’……皱着眉的银发Soldier看完报告，之后，他将这篇还画着扭曲的心形的报告揉成纸团丢进垃圾桶里……该死的……亲爱的Fair先生究竟是怎么通过‘Soldier日常行为规范测试’的……  
而就在他拿起另一份关于‘新品恢复剂经常导致不良反映’的报告的时候，他听到浴室的门被打开的声音……

Cloud腰上裹着毛巾走出浴室，他并没有去穿上他的那丢在篮子里的衣服……站在门口犹豫了一会儿，Cloud走向休息室的床，并在床上坐下……看来，这一次，自己又违背了自己的意愿了……像是等待着什么，Cloud在床上躺下，望着天花板……不一会儿，休息室的门开了。Sephiroth走进来……  
看着躺在床上的金发人，Sephiroth走过去，站在床边，俯视着Cloud。  
“躺在这里做什么？Strife。”  
“累了。”Cloud依旧看着天花板……这个房间里，有种他熟悉的味道。  
“这似乎不是你的房间，Cloud。”Sephiroth盯着金发人脖子上的伤疤……那时候，只要再晚几分钟，不，几十秒，这个金发家伙就只能永远留在自己的回忆里了。  
“当然不是，这你的房间。”嗤笑一声，Cloud望着Sephiroth，“……那块魔石……真的销毁了吗。”  
“是的。”  
“难道你不知道那对我很重要……那是……”Cloud闭着眼睛，喃喃自语般说着，“那是……一个对我来说很重要的人给我的……”  
“仿冒品的魔石没有必要留着。”  
“但……那是我的……”Cloud‘哼’了一声，“……你要怎么赔偿我？”  
“你该感谢我没有因为你私藏魔石而把你送进监狱……不过也没有那种必要。”Sephiroth嗤笑了一声，“你需要什么赔偿……”  
“……我……怎么知道……”Cloud偏过头……‘赔偿’？怎么赔偿，让Sephiroth把那颗已经销毁的魔石还给自己吗……那些已经失去的东西，怎么赔偿都是不够的。  
“是吗……”

俯下身，伸手，Sephiroth摸着Cloud颈部的伤疤……看起来，这透着些许暗红的伤口已经没有问题了，但就像Cloud胸口和手指关节处的伤疤一样，这是无法‘痊愈’的……  
闭上眼睛，Cloud‘享受’着Sephiroth的抚摸……或许，自己应该选择‘留下’，然后再去慢慢的了解这个世界，以及‘Sephiroth’，并不应该用‘过去’的一切来判定‘现在’，毕竟，这是一个‘陌生的世界’，一个不属于他的地方……既然已经无法‘回去’，那么就留在这里好了……忘掉过去所有的一切，留在这里……这或许，并不是‘逃避’吧……

搂着Sephiroth的脖子，Cloud接受着对方的吻……现在，他已经可以做得比最初的时候好得多了，他会回应对方的吻，会用舌头卷弄对方伸进他口中的舌，还会轻咬吸吮对方的唇舌而不使对方反感……

就这样沉溺也不错，至少可以忘记一些什么……自己当初选择这个世界的时候，不就是希望‘逃避’一些什么吗，希望‘忘记’一些什么吗，希望‘得到’一些什么吗……  
所以……这样也不坏……不是吗……

腰间的毛巾被拿开，Sephiroth抚摸着他的身体，亲吻着他的肌肤……Cloud小声的呻吟着……

是的，就这样……就这样……沉溺在这个自己曾经渴望的怀抱里，忘记所有的……所有的伤痛，所有的悲伤……然后……然后就让自己真的像个‘人形’一样，不再思考，不再判定……只是‘接受’就可以了……仅仅是接受这个世界带给自己的一切……  
……就这样……接受一切…就好了……

“你是不是正在工作吗？”突然的，Cloud问了一句。  
“已经处理完了。”  
“你不是一直以工作为先吗？”虽然这么说，但Cloud已经解开了Sephiroth的腰带。  
“什么时候开始关心我的工作了？”  
“我怎么知道……”  
看着Sephiroth，Cloud深呼一口气，然后说：  
“先生，我爱您，一直爱您，永远不会变……我爱您。”


	28. Chapter 28

也许，自己根本就没有真正‘爱’过Sephiroth，自己对‘Sephiroth’一直都是那么的敬仰、那么的信任，就像是单纯的对偶像的崇拜一样……

但现在却和Sephiroth这样相处，的确太不可思议了……不是吗……

仅仅是因为广场一句‘表白’，Sephiroth就对自己有了兴趣……这真的不可思议……为什么Sephiroth只会对自己‘感兴趣’，为什么……难道说，这又是自己的想象吗，自己的幻想吗……  
或者说，自己还在一个自己构造的梦里没有醒来……

“怎么了？”Sephiroth在问他，“又在想什么？”  
“……没有什么……”Cloud摇摇头……刚才他应该又在‘发呆’了，那是一种Sephiroth不喜欢的行为，他知道的。  
“在想你爱的那个人吗？”银发Soldier无奈的嗤笑了一下，“我想我是没法取代那人的位置了。”  
“抱歉。”  
“抱歉？”  
“我又在发呆了……想一些……奇怪的事情。”Cloud挪了挪，枕到Sephiroth的胸膛上，“一些不必要的事情。”  
“是吗？”  
“嗯。”

既然已经决定‘留下’了，就应该放弃‘过去’了……因为那些已经找不回来了，永远的找不回来了，与其再留恋那些，还不如……不过，大概那些已经无法忘记了吧……

支起身，在轻吻Sephiroth的嘴唇后，他再次靠在银发人的胸口上，听着对方的心跳……Sephiroth摸着他的头发，很温柔的……之后，他们再次接吻，深吻……Sephiroth吻他的脸，他的脖子，他的锁骨而他则呻吟着，任Sephiroth吻他，抚摸他……他跨坐在Sephiroth身上，挺着上身，对方咬着他的乳头，他紧抓着Sephiroth的肩膀，叫着……被咬的时候有些疼，不过，这样感觉很好……Sephiroth的手搂着他的腰，捏着他的臀部，他为此呻吟但却不知道自己是否真的喜欢这样。  
虽然Cloud的口交技术依旧很差，但是他还是主动含住了Sephiroth的男根……他吸吮，舔舐，并用手配合着搓弄，含下尽量多的部分……

“你还需要练习，Cloud。”看着Cloud的‘努力’，Sephiroth笑着说，“需要我指导你吗？”  
“啧，我怎么知道应该怎么做！你……是怎么知道如何弄的……谁教你？”指肚摩擦着Sephiroth男根的顶端，Cloud嘟囔着。  
“用看就可以了。”银发人微笑着说，“第一次的那个女人……还让我吓了一跳。”  
“……哦……”说完，Cloud皱眉，“我是你第几个。”  
“你觉得你是第几个？”  
“啧。”不再握着Sephiroth的东西，Cloud翻身坐到床的一边。  
“吃醋了吗？”  
“没有。”Cloud斜眼看了看Sephiroth，“……你之前好像也不在乎我之前有没有和人上过床，对吧。”  
“你认为呢？”  
“……我……在你之前……没有……”Cloud这么说的时候，低着头……他当然不知道他现在的脸又多红，“不管你相不相信，我……算了！”  
“……”叹了口气，Sephiroth把Cloud拉过来，搂进怀里，“以你‘笨’的程度来看，我相信。”  
“……我根本就……啧！我怎么知道那些事情应该怎么做！我……啧！”  
挣扎着，Cloud想到挣脱开Sephiroth的怀抱，而实际上他却被搂的更紧……在几次接吻后，他的小穴里再次被涂抹进润滑剂，再次跨坐在Sephiroth身上的Cloud小声问：  
“我要……自己来吗……”  
“不想表现一下给我看吗？”  
“……我……不知道……”  
抬起臀部，Cloud握着Sephiroth的东西，试图让它进入自己的身体，但是试了几次，都没有成功，最终，还是在Sephiroth的帮助下，他的小穴还顺利的被插入……之后，Cloud并没有动，而是‘僵’在了原地……似乎那个东西比平时更加的深入……是错觉吗，自己似乎也比平时感到‘兴奋’。  
“Cloud……”Sephiroth拍了拍对方的大腿，“又在发呆了？”  
“嗯……不……”  
用力的摇摇头，Cloud撑住Sephiroth的腹部，开始动自己的身体，他并不习惯这么做，也不知道究竟应该怎么做才能让对方感到愉快……毕竟，他一直都是处于‘被动’的位置……  
似乎是对Cloud这种‘缓慢’且‘轻微’的动作有些不满意，Sephiroth决定‘帮助’对方……他扣住Cloud的腰，并挺身……嗯，效果不错，Cloud‘惊叫’了一声以后，便紧抓住他的肩膀……随着动作越来越激烈，Cloud逐渐抱紧了Sephiroth，就像几乎‘缠’在对方身体上一样，这个金发人扭腰配合着，喊叫着，并不时的去吻Sephiroth……

啊……身体的交合时候的感觉是真切的，但是……为什么会有那样‘虚幻’的感觉……就好像这一切原本就应该是一个梦一样……不应该存在的梦……

不管是翘着臀从后面被弄，还是仰躺着被压开双腿，还是跨坐在对方身上……Cloud都有一种要被撕裂的感觉，不论是身体上还是内心……即便Sephiroth在他耳边一遍又一遍的重复那几个字，但Cloud却仍旧觉得这一切不‘真实’……

是在强迫自己放弃过去吗？是在强迫自己接受现在的一切吗？  
不清楚啊……似乎在决定留下来的时候就已经‘后悔’了……或许自己根本就放不下过去，还是认为现在得到一切太突然，对自己来说太‘奢侈’……究竟是为什么……如果……如果自己可以完全的‘抛弃’过去，那也许会很好吧……完全的委身在这里，也许真的不错……  
但是……为什么……还是会有那种空虚感……  
为什么……

‘太贪心了，Cloud……’

突然的，‘Sephiroth’曾经给予他的‘评论’在Cloud脑中响起……  
是啊……也许自己真的是奢望了太多，总是觉得不够，总是希望一个更好的‘世界’……但那不可能，这个世界并不是自己的……根本就不是……  
所以…… 

“Cloud？”  
“嗯……”侧躺着，Cloud‘挤’在Sephiroth身边，对方摸着他的头发……  
“……伤……还会疼吗？”  
“不……”对方的手指现在正在摩擦着他脖子上的伤疤。  
“这里呢？”Sephiroth又轻轻摸了摸Cloud胸口上的伤。  
“也不会。”Cloud摇摇头……刚才，他的脖子上、胸口上、指关节的伤疤都被Sephiroth吻了一遍，在那一瞬间，Cloud曾想认定Sephiroth是个恋伤癖……  
“已经决定去做佣兵了吗？”  
“……佣兵吗……”Cloud犹豫了……  
“我之前说过，你如果想来神罗的话，我可以帮你……我听Zack说过，你的战斗素质还不坏。”  
“……哼……”Cloud嗤笑一声，“我的合同期早就过了。”  
“如果你通过Soldier测试的话……我可以让你的合同续签。”Sephiroth的Cloud耳边小声说。  
“喂……我又没有答应。”  
“所以我在等你的答案。”  
“……”沉默了一会儿，Cloud开口，“我需要问我妈妈……我想她也许不喜欢我做那么危险的事情。”  
“用老古董去打Dragon才是危险的事情。”  
“啧！”  
或许，就这样也不错……虽然忘不了过去的事情，但是现在……即使面前这个人杀了Tifa，但那是‘工作’，只是‘工作’……  
有种‘罪恶感’啊，就像‘背叛’过去的一样……但是，但是……

“差点忘了，我有东西要给你。”就在Cloud为自己的‘背叛’而苦恼的时候，Sephiroth突然说。  
“什么？”至少不会是那颗已经被销毁的‘毁灭’。  
“无意间看到的，我觉得很适合你，就买下来了。”  
说话间，Sephiroth从床头柜的抽屉里摸出一个盒子，打开之后，里面是一只云狼的耳坠。  
“如何？”  
“……”接过那个小盒子，Cloud盯着那东西看了很久，才缓缓的说，“……只有一只……”  
“或许你还可以再多一个耳孔。”  
“……”  
深叹了口，Cloud将左耳上那只蓝色的耳钉摘下来……那曾和Zack的耳钉是一对……接着，他将云狼耳坠戴上，那比他想象中的要重一点。  
“谢谢。”将耳钉放进盒子里，紧握着，Cloud躺下，“……这个……有点重。”  
“嗯……明天，和我回家，我还有要送给你的。”吻了一下Cloud的额头，Sephiroth这么说。  
“家？”先是‘吃惊’，随后Cloud就明白过来……Sephiroth的私宅现在已经是他们的家了……  
“等一会儿我们就回去，我还有一些事情要处理完。”  
“嗯。”  
“想在这里等我，还是自己先回去？”  
“等你。”  
再次接吻之后，Sephiroth就下床，走向浴室，而就在Sephiroth刚下床的时候，Cloud对他说：  
“Sephiroth……我有些事情要告诉你。”  
“什么？”  
“就是……”刚想说什么，Cloud就突然觉得很困……刚才明明还不觉得……难道是体力消耗的太厉害了？  
“你先休息，想说的时候我随时恭听。”  
“明天……嗯……告诉你……所有的……”说完，Cloud就闭上眼睛……这次睡意来的太突然了……  
Cloud已经决定要把所有的一切告诉Sephiroth，不管对方会不会相信他，或者会不会把他当作一个疯子，他都要告诉对方……等醒来之后就说，嗯，醒来的时候……


	29. Chapter 29

“Cloud！醒醒！Cloud！”  
这是……谁的声音……好熟悉……  
“Cloud！真是的……怎么睡在这里！”  
这埋怨的口气，好熟悉……是谁……自己好像很久没有听过这个人的声音了……谁……  
“Cloud！”

Tifa！

猛地睁开眼睛，Cloud怔住一般盯着面前的黑发女孩……穿着露脐装的女格斗家看到Cloud醒来，松了一口气，说：  
“你怎么会睡在这里，还睡的那么沉，到处都找不到你，吓死我了。”  
“Ti……Tifa？！”Cloud的叫声音听起来简直就像是见到鬼一样。  
“怎么了？Cloud？”  
“Tifa？！你不是已经……已经……”Cloud猛地坐起来，差点撞到了Tifa……不过，他没有说出‘你不是已经死了吗！？’这句话。  
“睡胡涂了吧？”笑着，女孩弹了一下Cloud的额头，“休息够了吗？我们该出发了。”  
“出发？！”  
“嗯，你说的，去和Sephiroth做一个了解。”  
“和Sephiroth……了解……”  
突然想起了什么一样，Cloud打量着周围的环境，这是Highwind的鸟厩，而他刚刚就躺在稻草上昏睡……刚刚还在同他一起安睡的黄金Chocobo此时也已起身，‘WakiWaki’的叫了几声之后开始啃它的野菜。  
“……Tifa……现在是什么时候……”捂着自己的脸，Cloud低声问……现在他已经意识到自己穿着的是那套旧Solider制服。  
“[ν]-εγλ0008，1月13日。怎么了？”摸了摸cloud的额头，“睡胡涂了吗？”  
“……1月13日吗……”没有记错的话，‘Sephiroth’就是在这一天送给自己云狼耳坠的……  
“Cloud？”  
“我……想一个人待一会儿。”  
“你已经待了很久了……”  
“拜托！就一会儿！”Cloud大吼，很很快，他就向Tifa道歉，“我……只是……只是有些混乱……拜托，让我一个人待一会儿。”  
“哦……好吧……”受到惊吓的Tifa勉强微笑了一下，“大家都在等你，所以……嗯……我先走了。”  
“嗯……”

再次独自一人留在鸟厩中，Cloud坐在稻草上，思考着……  
自己……刚刚在做梦吗，一个过于真实的梦吗……哈……如果是梦的话，那未免也太真实了。  
他的左耳上戴的不再是蓝色耳钉而是云狼耳坠，脖子上多了一道伤疤，‘毁灭’没有装配在他护腕上，Zack的满是弹痕和血污的军牌不在他身上……哼，他现在护腕上现在倒是装了一颗‘来路不明’的‘复活’。  
该死的，该死的，该死的……该死的！  
闭上眼睛，重新躺倒在稻草上……当然了，Cloud再次睁开眼睛看到的依旧是Highwind鸟厩的天花板，而不是Sephiroth办公室休息区。  
哼……这算是什么？一个玩笑？一个……天大的玩笑！？  
捂着脸苦笑了几声之后，Cloud开始狂笑，接着他发疯一样的踢打鸟厩可以看到的一切……  
操他的！这算是什么！这究竟算是什么！  
该死的！如果是梦，就让自己快点醒来！

不过，实际上，Cloud并没有醒过来，他垂着头拉开鸟厩的门，在受惊的黄金Chocobo抗议式的尖叫中离开被弄的一团糟的鸟厩。

“Cloud？”刚回到驾驶室，Tifa就小心翼翼的过来问他，“你……还好吧？”  
“嗯，当然了……我好的不得了。”Cloud脸上表情奇怪的无法形容……无奈、愤怒以及失落混杂着。  
“你……”Tifa刚想继续说，她的话就被Barrett打断了。  
“你这小杂种！在里面干什么！老子快被你吓死了！”  
“哦？你也会被吓到？Avalanche的首领？哈！”Cloud嗤笑一声，推开Barrett，“喂，Cid，随时可以出发吧？”  
“那要我的宝贝儿说‘行’才可以。你知道维护一次Highwind要多长时间吗？”叼着烟的飞行员盯着仪表盘，“要是你弄坏我的小宝贝儿，老子就把你塞进炮膛射出去。”  
“随你便。”Cloud走近Cid，“现在出发，我要去找那个家伙了解。”  
“这里，我是船长。”  
“现在，出发。”  
“啧。”

之后，就像故事应该的进程一样，勇者一行人总是在最后才会解决所有……虽然Cloud一直在期待自己现在是在‘做梦’，而且用不了多久他就会醒来，在Sephiroth床上醒来，然后和那个银发人回家……但实际上，他在和异化的‘Sephiroth’作战，并最终的协助Aerith阻止了陨石……  
真可惜，整个过程中，他一句话都没有能和‘Sephiroth’说，一句也没有……

哼，很快，这个‘梦’就会变成‘现实’，彻底的现实。

这不是很好吗？自己此前不是一直在逃避那个‘完美的世界’吗？不是一直都希望Tifa没有死去吗？现在，自己‘回来了’，彻底的‘回来了’！不会再为‘Sephiroth’而烦恼，不会再为Tifa的死而苦闷……哼！这不是很好吗！？

“Cloud？”  
“再给我一杯，Tifa。”将杯中的烈酒一口饮尽，Cloud将杯子重重的放到吧台上……现在7th Heaven也被重建，虽然不是在上层……哈，盘子上的第七区早就崩落了！  
“你不能再喝了！”一把夺下Cloud手中的酒杯，Tifa说，“你知道你已经喝了多少了吗！”  
“……”手依旧保持着握着杯子的样子，Cloud闷闷的说，“那就让我一个人待一会儿。”  
“Cloud……”  
“拜托了。”  
“你究竟憋闷什么？难道不能告诉我吗……”  
“我想一个人静一静。”  
“什么都不说，什么都不说……你以为你能解决所有的问题吗！两年前你就这个样子！”  
“我只想一个人……”  
“……你现在的样子……真的很……讨厌。”Tifa的声音有些颤抖，“如果有烦心的时候，可以告诉我……如果我可以帮上忙……或许，你是在……算了，没事了。”  
说完，Tifa就将酒杯洗干净，放到它应该在的位置，离开吧台，留下Cloud一个人……临走的时候，Tifa还不忘关上灯……  
独自留在黑暗的Cloud苦笑了几声，然后他趴在吧台上……

两年吗？已经过去这么久了……自己好像一直都在期盼着什么，但是这个‘期盼’始终没有实现……看来，自己真的被开了一个大玩笑，一个自己‘信以为真’的玩笑……  
哈……到头来，真正‘认真’的只有自己吧。  
望了一眼楼梯，Cloud叹了口气……自己大概又让Tifa生气了……那个女孩总是为自己担心，而自己却一再的让她生气……呵……那是道歉也不能解决的……

啊……真是抱歉啊……

第二天，Cloud就从7th Heaven里消失了，一张字条也没有留下……而Tifa也没有试着去找他……

独自一个人驾驶着Fenrir，Cloud在Edge乱晃……这辆机车是他‘想法设法’买来的，并自己改装了一番，车前的刀架里的组合剑是他在Mideel的武器商人那里廉价买到的……是不是应该感谢陨星？那东西促使很多商人都低价处理自己的货品，然后拿着为数不多的资产逃跑……‘  
无意间，Cloud找到了那栋他曾经租住过的5层公寓……现在，那建筑的样子看上去陈旧的多……问过房东之后，Cloud得知303并没有人租，而且那间房子总是‘莫名其妙‘的没有租出去……啧，这大概就是‘巧合’吧。  
付了押金和首月租金，Cloud搬到那间屋子里。

还是和‘原来’一样，简单的陈设，只是现在那些家具上落满了灰……看起来，打扫还需要花一些时间……  
安顿下来之后，Cloud坐到床上，点了支烟……那种‘廉价却味道还不坏’的牌子……吸完第一支后，他‘无意间’拉开抽屉，里面一个药瓶引起了他的注意……拿起药瓶，这个白色塑料瓶里装的是一些帮助入睡的药物……Cloud曾经也吃过这种药……  
大笑了一声，Cloud将药瓶丢回抽屉里，并重重的推上抽屉……

该死的！

躺倒在床上，Cloud望着天花板……  
呵……说不定一会儿会有个傻头傻脑的银发蠢蛋来敲他的门！  
不过，那显然是不可能的……直到Cloud睡着，他的门也没有敲响过……

应该早点接受现在这个现实吧，梦结束了！醒醒吧！  
什么‘不要离开’，什么‘喜欢’，什么‘你是我的’……全都是虚妄的幻想！根本不现实！  
哼……真想不到……自己居然那么留恋那个梦境……  
梦境！对，一个梦！  
一个幻想自己被爱的梦……哈！

那个人也这么对自己说过，不是吗？  
“真可怜啊，Cloud……幻想自己被爱着……”


	30. Chapter 30

现在，Cloud做任何事情都不会有人来限制他……他可以在睡前吞吃多片促进睡眠作用的药片，可以肆无忌惮的喝酒抽烟，可以在任何他愿意的时候去做‘佣兵’……这很‘自由’，不是吗……  
蜷缩在床上，Cloud裹着毯子，离他不远的床头柜上横躺着一只空药瓶，药瓶旁边是一听喝了一半的啤酒以及被烟头塞满的烟灰缸，屋里落满灰尘的地上横七竖八的倒着一些空酒罐，吃剩的食物及其包装被胡乱的丢在茶几上……  
翻了身，Cloud揉着眼睛……他醒了，但他也不知道自己刚刚睡了多长时间……几分钟或者几小时……从床上摸出遥控器，他打开电视……啧，又是关于神罗的新闻……在那次大灾难后，神罗公司的确差点崩溃，也险些失去了对Mako的控制权，但现在，这家公司居然在两年之内奇迹般的复活，并占据了大部分新建城市的工程……哼……又是关于神罗的‘新Midgar’的宣传……电视里，穿着神罗制服的女性正在鼓励人们迁回新建中的Midgar，并努力的宣扬那将是一个‘公平’的城市，没有上下层之分，每个人都能得到平等的公民权，迁回的人们都将得到神罗公司的帮助……

‘那将是一种惬意的生活，一个安全的环境。’

Cloud重复着电视里的宣传语，之后，金发人嗤笑一声，换了台……  
安逸的生活吗……啧……反正还有会类似Avalanche一样的组织出现，只要神罗‘侵犯’到部分人的利益的话。  
让电视能收到的所有的频道在眼前过了一遍之后，Cloud关了电视，将遥控器重新丢回床上……前段时间，神罗的家伙一直给他打电话，说希望与他合作……啧，天晓得他们怎么弄到他的号码的……甚至作为神罗发言人的Reeve也来劝过他……哼，那又怎么样，就算神罗许诺给他丰厚的报酬又能如何……Cloud现在什么也不想做，他只想‘休息’，彻底的休息……  
他的手机已经关机很多天了，所以，这些天来，他一直都处在一种‘安静’中……这的确不错……

有时候，Cloud也会‘怀念’那个失去的‘完美的世界’……在哪里，他可以过更为安逸的生活，可以待在Sephiroth身边，甚至可以随意享受Sephiroth对他的关心和宠爱……但，那时候，他一直都在拒绝那个世界，而‘怀念’这里，而这里，这个‘现实的世界’里，他的妈妈死了，Zack也不在了，Aerith就在他面前被杀死……  
‘梦’已经醒了，他回到了‘现实’……  
似乎，不管在什么地方，他都不满足，总是希望改变一些什么，或者希望情况变的更好……但那没有可能……他不是神，他也不能选择自己的未来，而他却在不停的后悔自己走过的道路……

的确很贪心啊，Cloud……的确……

自嘲式的笑了几声，Cloud下床，挠着头发……他有些饿了，所以他去找些可以吃的东西……就现在而言，至少他还有一笔为数不小的存款，旅行中攒下的钱帮了他不少忙。虽然神罗公司险些崩溃的时候经济出现了震荡，但现在情况已经转好了，Cloud手中的存款没有变成废纸……这已经很值得庆幸了……  
瘫坐在沙发上，Cloud盯着门口，虽然那扇门不会再被敲响了，除了来收费的人。

Sephiroth……已经不会再来这里了，那个人已经死了，被自己亲手杀死了……  
自己，究竟在幻想着什么，渴望着什么……

Cloud望着天花板，发呆……或许，自己一直都在渴望一种虚无的关系的东西……一个可以让自己没有任何‘后悔’的世界，但……那怎么可能……那个‘完美的世界’究竟是什么，一个梦吗？如果是梦的话，那么，自己脖子上伤为什么还会留着，为什么……如果是真实的，那么那个世界究竟去哪里了，消失了吗？还是像现在这个‘现实的世界’一样，只是暂时‘离开了自己’……  
哼……自己大概又被耍了吧……

突然的，Cloud的手机响起来，默认的短信铃音打破了这房间的安静……  
奇怪啊，Cloud记得他明明已经关机了……还是说，昨晚他给Tifa打电话说他现在‘过得很好’之后忘记关机了……不管怎么样，Cloud还是翻找出了手机，查看他的短信。短信很简单，之后几个字：  
‘来第五区的教堂’  
发来短信的号码没有显示。

啧，虽然Cloud把这条短信认定为‘发错了’，但他还是穿好衣服，走出门……反正他现在也是很无聊，去了哪里，说不定能看到一些有趣的事情……  
下楼的时候，他遇到了他的房东，这个啤酒肚大叔与Cloud擦肩而过的时候还不忘捏了一把金发人的臀部，不过，Cloud并没有像过去一样给这家伙一拳，反正他已经习惯了，而且，他房间的垃圾桶里还丢着几只装着房东精液的打好结安全套。  
在房东的车库里，Cloud掀下盖在他Fenrir上的油布……他可以随意使用这个私人车库，这是房东给他的‘优惠之一……  
一路上，Cloud还在猜测是谁给他发来的短信……哼，只要别在到了目的地后看到一栋正被拆毁的教堂就好。

很快，Cloud就来到教堂门口……下了车，推开门，Cloud走了进去……而就在他进去的时候，他有种奇怪的‘感觉’，就好像这教堂并不属于这个世界一样……当然了，他不可能再在教堂里看到照顾花的Aerith，已经在一旁的Zack和Sephiroth……

“很久不见了，Cloud。”

就在Cloud走进教堂之后，他听到了这个声音，Sephiroth的声音……怔在原地，Cloud望向教堂中花圃的位置，Sephiroth就站在那里，面对他……

“Se……Sephi……”Cloud结结巴巴的几乎叫不出对方的名字。  
“很吃惊吗？”银发人站在原地，看着一步一步走近自己的Cloud。  
“……你……你不应该在这里！”向前走了几步，Cloud停住了，大吼着。  
“那么，我应该在什么地方……哼，你又应该在哪里？”银发人嗤笑一声，“你真的认为你属于这个世界吗？”  
“你到底想怎么样！”  
“忘记了吗？我给过你一次机会，让你选择一个你想要的世界，不过，你似乎放弃了。”  
“放弃？”Cloud冷笑，“那是一个不错的世界，没有人死去，也没有……”  
“对你来说太奢侈了。”  
“住口！”Cloud突然‘无所畏惧’的大步走到Sephiroth面前，瞪着对方，“玩弄我很有趣，是吗？！”  
“哼……玩弄……或许你更喜欢和那个坚持不了五分钟的老头子上床。”Sephiroth平静的说道，“我还以为你是个不愿意别人碰的家伙。”  
“你最好给我闭嘴。”Cloud的声音有些颤抖。  
“为什么？”  
“住口！”  
Cloud挥拳击向Sephiroth，但这和‘往常’一样，他的拳头被对方攥住，另一只手的手腕也被握住，挣扎着，Cloud囔道：  
“放开我！你这混账！”  
“Cloud……想不到你还戴着这只耳坠，很喜欢吗？”Sephiroth轻声说。  
“……！”挣扎了几下，Cloud被放开，他后退几步，瞪着Sephiroth……之后，他一把揪下云狼耳坠铥向Sephiroth，“你究竟想做什么！”  
“……Cloud……你想过没有，或许你根本就没有活着，现在的一切都是你的梦，你也许还在实验室里没有醒来。”  
“那又怎样？”金发人嗤笑，“那就早点把我这个废品处理掉啊！”  
“废品？你不是一直都在否认这点吗？你这人形。”  
“那又怎么样！”吼着，Cloud后退几步，坐到教堂的椅子上，“够了……已经够了！我受够了！”

之后，Cloud不再说话，他只是颤抖着，哭泣，直到他的头发被Sephiroth抚摸。

“够了够了够了……”Cloud苦笑着，“这一切全是我的幻想，对不对……全是……没有任何真实的……对吧，连你也是……Sephiroth……”  
“那么你自己呢？”  
“我……”Cloud嗤笑了一声，之后开始大笑，“我怎么知道！”

没有任何理由，Cloud猛的起身，搂住Sephiroth，然后他去吻那个银发人，而对方也如他预料的一样，回应他……一边嘲笑着自己，一边将自己的衣服褪去，Cloud紧抱着Sephiroth，任对方吻自己，抚摸自己，进入自己……

“……喂，杀了我吧……”Cloud低声说……  
“这不像你应该说的。”  
“是吗？”

不知什么时候，越来越模糊的教堂景象被黑暗慢慢取代……逐渐陷入黑暗之中的Cloud唯一能做的就是紧抓着Sephiroth的手臂。  
“我又在做梦吧……啧……”紧靠在Sephiroth怀里，Cloud喃喃自语一般的说着。  
“……我也是你幻想的一部分吗，Cloud。”Sephiroth嗤笑一声，“你的幻想还真丰富。”  
“或许吧。”裹着Sephiroth的皮衣，Cloud半躺着，“我一直都在幻想……想象自己是个英雄，和你一样……还被你爱着……哼，很可笑吧。”  
“是吗？”  
“嗯……所以……够了……全都够了……”Cloud更加用力的抓紧Sephiroth的手臂，“你为什么还不消失？”  
“你的问题越来越奇怪了。”Sephiroth轻拍着Cloud的背。  
“……哼……”

再次闭上眼睛，Cloud期待着……  
天知道下一次会在什么地方醒过来……也许是Sephiroth的床上，也许是实验室的手术台上，也许是在Mako中，也许是在自己简陋的小屋里，也许是在废弃试验体的处理箱中……


End file.
